Raising the Mortal Level
by xJacb
Summary: The Universe 6 Saiyans arrive on Earth via Vados, with the intention of being trained. Vegeta takes on the Saiyan Elite from U6, Cabba, and Goku takes on Caulifla, and Kale for now. Not only that, but Goku's one-sided marriage is failing, and the two female Saiyans are there to watch it crumble. What events will transpire when it gets too much to cope with?
1. A Miffed Wife

_(A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, made more as a reacreational activity when I felt particularly creative one day-as well as needing to revise writing for my exams-but I wrote enough for two chapters and with enough motivation to hopefully finish the story, so I decided to share thwarteds with the world! I wouldn't upload without finishing because I really hate it when stories get abandoned. I found it a lot easier to practice writing with characters from an already establised universe, so here you go! You can probably already see the pairing here, but if you can't I won't spoil it. Do enjoy my first entry. I have very high standards of polish in any story, so enlighten me if I make any mistakes. I hope you enjoy, and read, rate and review to let me know how my first story is going!)_

 **Chapter 1** **: A Miffed Wife**

"So Vados," Champa growled at the blue angel through gritted teeth, "Enlighten me as to why these Saiyan are using you as personal transport? You're the God of Destruction's assistant, not a service for some Saiyan chumps!"

Vados chucked at the chubby god. "My Lord, you know as well as I do that you wanted to come, I can tell you want more of Beerus' Earth foods. And also, this is a one-way trip for these three," she gestured towards Cabba, Kale and Caulifla, who were getting restless and bickering with each other about strength, minus the timid Kale. Caulifla was convinced that she had Cabba outmatched, but the U6 elite was having none of it.

Champa glared menacingly at the three, and the tick forming on his forehead signalled Vados to speed up as much as she could. A temper tantrum was something she would do well to avoid, and while she could easily subdue the god when he gets in a fury, she wanted to drop the trio to Earth without interruption.

Over on the planet in question, Goku wiped his brow, having completed his ten thousandth weighted one-finger-pushup. Bracing himself for the eminent argument, he headed back home where his wife was preparing dinner for him and Goten.

"Hi Chi Chi, I'm back!"

No response

"Chi Chi?"

Goku looked at the ground in confusion, and found that the white linoleum flooring was getting coated in his muddy footprints.

"Ah crap! If Chi Chi sees me making a mess of things already, I won't live to spar again!"

Minutes passed as Goku stood frozen, imagining his wife's shrill voice echoing through his ears, before hurriedly grabbing the nearest fabric his eyes panned across, yanking it into his hands like a starved child craving food.

What surprised Goku was the terrified squeal that the fabric emitted when he did so.

"GOKU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Chi Chi fumed at the flabbergasted Saiyan. She now stood half nude in front of her husband, wearing an expression that can only be described as petrifying. If looks could kill, then Goku would be catching up with King Yemma any second.

Goku timidly brought what he had now discovered to be his wife's top behind his back, while looking at her with both a remorseful frown and hopeful laugh on his face. It wasn't long before he realised, however, that his wife would have none of his apologies, and later that night he would be anywhere but in his room with her.

Naturally though, he did his best to calm her down before she raged at him some more.

"Kami I'm sorry Chi, I was only trying to save you from cleaning up these footprints by doing it myself!"

The ominous silence that followed told Goku that he had dug himself deeper. He could practically feel the anger emanating from his wife as she looked at the tracks that she hadn't noticed before now. He gulped in anticipation...

 _(A/N: So? What did you think? Let me know how I did in the reviews!)_


	2. Cast Outside?

_(A/N: Hey y'all! I was surprised to see favourites, follows and reviews so quickly if I'm honest, so thank you guys, maybe the DBS fanfiction community isn't quite as inactive as I had thought. Now I have a duty to entertain, so I'll treat you to this chapter as I realised I accidentally cut my first chapter in half in my notes because of size, so I actaully have a second chapter done already. From now on I'll try to stick to a weekly update until the story's end, to keep consistency._ _To answer the two questions I was asked, Chi Chi isn't going to instantly dump Goku, I want to get some more character progression-if you can call a failing marriage 'progression' -between them before anything big happens, and I shan't spoil who makes the final decision either. Also, regarding whether Kale or Caulifla will pick Goku up for themselves, I think this chapter will make it abundantly clear. So stay tuned xP)_

 **Chapter 2: Cast Outside?**

After a long, restless journey, the Universe 6 Saiyans arrived at Capsule Corporation, coincidentally running into Beerus and Whis, who were undoubtedly mooching Bulma's food.

Both of the femal Saiyans kept quiet for a while, taking in their surroundings and how none of this landscape looked anything like Planet Sadala. Cabba didn't hesitate to greet and salute his master, who frowned with a frustrated glare at the Saiyan elite, with a good idea of the reason for the trio's appearance, thus prompting him to be the first to question the arrival of the (in his eyes) lesser warriors.

Vados provided a satisfying answer: "Grand Zeno held the Tournament of Power as a warning for the Universes that have a lower mortal level. Universe 7 proved themselves as a powerful universe regardless of the mortal level, but the other Universes need to get stronger, else Grand Zeno will erase them again. So I brought these three Saiyans to their Universe 7 counterparts for training."

"Where's the old man?" Caulifla spoke up for the first time since her arrival. Super Saiyan 3 was a transformation that she had strived to achieve after having it shown to her by Goku in the Tournament of Power, yet somehow the form seemed almost unattainable for her. She figured that Goku would be able to teach her to reach it.

Come to think of it, Caulifla was damn impressed by Goku in general during that tournament. Sure, his basic Super Saiyan forms were awesome, and Super Saiyan 3 was a crazy power up with a striking appearance, but what Caulifla truly wanted to achieve was Super Saiyan Blue. She never paid attention to Vegeta's Blue form, but Goku's transformation to that state was awe-inspiring, and that's not even counting the Kaio-Ken he added on to it. And of course there was that other form...

Just thinking of Goku in the Ultra Instinct state made her body fill up with both jealousy and pride in the Saiyans, albeit at those from a separate universe. The man she so desperately wanted to train under was proof that the Saiyans had the potential to step into the realm of godly power, and served as fuel for her future training (that she was absolutely coaxing out of him) to surpass her limits a thousandfold and beyond.

"HELLO? SADALA TO CAULIFLA?" Cabba had been roaring in the dreamy female Saiyan's ear for a rather long time, however it was only once he had amplified his voice with Super Saiyan that he managed to break Caulifla from her trance.

Embarrassingly for her, she found the entire room's eyes set on her, their thoughts circling the dazed state she had been in moments before. With a smirk, Caulifla ignored Cabba and started speaking to Vegeta, attempting a fierce facade to hide her embarrassment.

"Oi, Princess of All (6) Universe 7 Saiyans," she huffed whilst poking him in the chest accusingly, "Where is your stronger rival? I need him to help me reach Super Saiyan 3!"

Vegeta wasn't impressed by Caulifla's insults. Firing up a silent rage, he instantly moved from having his hand on his wife's shoulder, to a threatening position against the offender.

"Watch what you say to me, lesser scum. You might just find yourself incapable of training with that brainless oaf Kakarot if you utter such a thing again," he growled dangerously. "Though in my opinion, I think it's pathetic that a weakling like yourself would travel to another universe to learnan inferior form from someone else, just because they can't do it themselves," he added with a victorious grin.

A great distance away, a familiar spiky haired man, with a suspicious looking bump on the back of his head, had noticed the flare up in Vegeta's ki, having known the man for so long, as well as another ki that he recognised but couldn't quite put it to a person. This was perfect! A chance to leave the overbearing presence of his unfairly fuming wife, and possibly a sparring match? Goku ignored the pain in his forehead and distaste towards his wife, and surprised those at CC with his hand Instant Transmission.

He gave himself a second to look around the compound and the people in it, confused at the multiple oddly familiar ki signatures.

'Wait a second,' thinking to himself, 'Isn't that Cabba and Kale with Vados and fat Beerus, and Caulifla pressing her nose to Vegeta's? I wonder what he said to get her so angry; she looks furious.

"More importantly, what are you guys doing here?' he accidentally questioned aloud.

Upon hearing her target's smooth, jovial voice, Caulifla immediately abandoned her staring contest with the Saiyan prince and barrelled over to Goku, tugging on the front of his gi as she had done in the tournament.

Wearing an amazed expression resembling the one she had when witnessing his Super Saiyan 2 form, she spoke with such speed that Goku found difficulty in picking up what she had said.

'Will-you-please-teach-me-Super-Saiyan-3?I-need that-tremendous-power-I-saw-you-with-in-that-Tournament!I-won't-stop-until-I'm-the-strongest-in my-universe!I-want-you-to-be-my-master! She blurted out, stopping only to regain her breath.

Goku scratched the back of his head and displayed a Son-patented grin, while Vegeta merely scoffed at the girl's outburst. Even he had noticed with the little interaction they had prior to the Tournament of Power, that this was unlike Caulifla; the battle-hungry, aggressive Saiyan must have been overwhelmed at the sight of the transformation she practically drooled over, as Vegeta himself had too when he first saw it all those years ago. Though he was more overwhelmed with rage at the time, whereas this 'prodigy' was consumed in desire and want.

At least that was what Vegeta hoped was the source of such passion; he didn't need another Saiyan that was out of his authority to be running around, and he certainly didn't want Bulma to be in over her head about Chi Chi and the clown arguing about training or whatever. As if a prince would be so sentimental as to sympathise with her about something so petty.

Then again, Kakarot seemed to be wrapped around his harpy's finger. While yes, Vegeta was at least obedient for Bulma, he didn't allow her to walk all over him, as her frying pan-weilding friend did to her husband. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing for Kakarot to escape that woman's talons for once, and let off some steam with a real challenge for once, rather than pestering him for a spar when he was in the GR, or 'fighting' weaklings like that infernal bald monk.

Vegeta huffed at himself, wondering why he cared.

On the other end of the spectrum, Goku seemed ecstatic to train Caulifla; looking to be at the peak of his happiness of the past couple of months.

"Alright! It's been so boring around here lately, finally something to do when I'm cast from the house!" he said, smiling earnestly until he realised that he'd let too much escape his excited lips, being replaced by an embarrassed, solemn expression.

Most of the gang stood in silence for a while, even the gods and angels, contemplating the news regarding Earth's strongest fighter, and how presumably said strongest fighter would flinch at the hand of his own wife.

Once again, it was Vegeta who expressed his opinion on the matter, making sure to have his rival feel as much shame as possible. No Saiyan warrior under his jurisdiction would be so weak, even in the confinements of his own home.

"Hah! That's pathetic of you Kakarot. How could you let this weak, inferior race tower over you like your harpy does? Saiyans do not bow down to even their mates!" Vegeta grinned with pride, until he felt a burning glare penetrate the back of his head.

'VEGETA! DO YOU WANT TO BE STARVED FROM BOTH THE GRAVITY ROOM AND BE SUBJECT TO MY COOKING FOR THE NEXT WEEK?"

Vegeta cringed at himself for getting ahead of himself, he knew better than to insult the one that controlled his food supply. He attempted to reply in his most sarcastic tone to mask the fear that showed on his face.

"Of course not woman, you should know me by now!"

Seeing his opportunity to escape with nobody commenting on his awkward outburst, Goku whipped around to face Caulifla, who had backed away from him when Vegeta has stormed over to gloat at him.

"So then Cauli, should we get going? I wanna get started right away! I'll just grab a Capsule house for you then we'll be off!"

Deciding to ignore the 'Cauli' comment because she also wanted to start as soon as possible, Caulifla turned, looked at Kale who was still stood where he had been upon her arrival, apprehensively looling at the two, unsure what to do herself.

" Hey Kale, are you coming too? I don't expect you want to join Cabba in being trained by the fairy prince, do you?"

"Um, o-ok Caulifla, I'll c-come with you if t-that's alright?" Kale squeaked out. Goku thought she had become more confident after the Tournament but shrugged and smiled at the two.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll just get a larger Capsule house. Bulma, they're still in your lab right?"

Bulma raised her head from her husband, frying pan in hand, and shook her head. She pulled out a capsule from one of her pockets, and tossed it at the pure blooded Saiyan.

"There's enough food in the fridge in there to last even you a couple of weeks, so you won't need to constantly come here for more food capsules, ok?"

Goku looked down at the capsule greedily for a second, before he snapped his look back to Bulma. "Ok Bulma, thanks! We'll make our way to my house now. Oh, and by the way," Goku once again turned to the two girls, this time with an awkward expression.

"Watch out for my wife when we get there, I'll need to check up on her first and ask to train you two before we can actually get anything done."

Caulifla sniggered at him before replying, "Ok old man, I'll keep on guard."

"Ok then, let's go! Bye Bulma, and you Vegeta!" Goku called before flying off to the 439 mountain area, with the two female Saiyans in tow, and in preference of flying over Instant Transmission.

Bulma watched the three dissappear into the horizon, before turning her attention back to her husband, who was groaning at the metal she weilded in her hand. Maybe Kakarot's harpy wasn't the only crazed woman with the Saiyan-disabling weapon after all...

 _(A/N: There are a few mood changes here, and the story hasn't progressed much, but this marks the end of what I had pre-written, as well as what I added on the end to complete the chapter, so hopefully the story will pick up speed from here. Thanks again for the faves, follows and reviews! Enjoy this chapter on me, and again, weekly updates from here on out!")_


	3. An Unfortunate Introduction

_(A/N: Hello again guys! I must say, for my first fanfiction, I've had a lot of comments and favourites, and that's pretty awesome, so thanks for that. With that said, I'll remind you -or let you know if I haven't already- that I'm currently in Year 11/10th Grade or Sophomore in the US if I'm not mistaken, and therefore I don't really have loads of time on my hands to be writing for recreation, as most of my time is spent revising for my mock exams in December and the real ones in June 2019. This means that no, sorry but I can't make my chapters much longer, and some weeks I may end up not being able to post, although I will try to stick to schedule as much as possible. Anyways, on with the story! I'm glad that so many people are impressed with my writing, while I'm not putting myself down, as I am pleased with the quality of my writing, I'm not surprised considering the standard of writing I've seen recently. Seriously, the number of fanfictions I've read recently that have such bad writing/grammar that I've had to stop reading. Polish your work, people! However, I'm digressing, so I'll stop with the notes. I will point out that Goku isn't as dense in this fic as in Super, he's as smart and perceptive as the average person, with Saiyan amplifications in the appropriate ways. Enjoy the third entry to 'Raising the Mortal Level'!)_

 **Chapter 3: An Unfortunate Introduction**

It had been quite a long journey to the house on Mt Paozu considering the distance, and Caulifla wondered if the man leading her and her adopted sister was flying slowly on purpose, to allow them to, what, take in the surroundings? What would he possibly be waiting for? She wanted to train, dammit!

Not far ahead of them, said Saiyan male was sweating bullets. Ecstasy from the prospect of training had worn off, and the reality of a certain female Tenkaichi quarter finalist's temper waiting at home had set in, and Goku was nervous. He hadn't been nervous when engulfed in his own Spirit Bomb, nor when Ultra Instinct's godly power turned on him and snapped his back, he had only been coated in adrenaline. Oddly enough, or maybe not so much if the woman's hand in Goku's food supply was factored in, it was how much Chi Chi could make the most powerful mortal in the multiverse tremble.

With a bead of sweat running down his frowning face, Goku sighed as the home he built came into view. Well, he should probably call it a house at this point, it wasn't like he got to sleep in it very often, and even on the rare occasion he did, it was usually in the living room, with his wife ignoring, or possibly even resenting his affections. While Goku accepted and appreciated that he was often gone training, he always held the best intentions when doing so. He'd saved the world for her many times, hadn't he? He'd done everything in his power to protect his family in times of crisis, and had dedicated lots of time to Chi Chi and his two children after the Majin Buu fiasco, in an attempt to make up for the seven years he had been gone in Otherworld. He didn't meant to be gone for so long, but considering that souls in Otherworld stayed for about 5000-10000 years after death, 7 years had felt like 7 hours!

It was Goku who spoke first when the three touched down just outside his house: "Well you two, heed my previous warning about Chi Chi, I was definitely not kidding around about her temper. While us Saiyans are drawn to the feisty personalities of our partners, the Universe 7 Saiyans at least, I do wish mine was more relaxed and carefree sometimes."

"Hn, I don't get it," Caulifla mused judgmentally. "Why would you, the strongest fighter the multiverse has to offer, be so submissive of a pathetic human woman? You shouldn't be afraid of someone who is literally trillions of times weaker than yourself."

Waiting for an answer, she averted her gaze to Goku, who seemed to be stuck in a daze, pondering what his soon-to-be student had just said to him, when a shrill voice interrupted the silence with a deafening shriek.

"GOTEN! WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?! STUDYING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN FIGHTING! JUST BECAUSE YOUR GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-BUT-PISSING-OFF-ALIENS FATHER TRAINS ALL THE TIME, DOESN'T GIVE YOU A FREE PASS!"

"But moom…"

"NO BUTS! NOW YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK OTHERWISE YOUR FOOD SUPPLY WILL GET REDUCED TO A NORMAL HUMAN'S FOR THE NEXT WEEK!"

Caulifla winced at what she assumed was a conversation between Goku's mate and son, forgetting to register the fact that he had a second son, being more focused on the exchange between the two. From what she'd gathered, humans could barely withstand a thousandth of a Saiyan's average meal in an entire day, and to be reduced to such an amount of food for a week sounded like enough to kill off even the strongest-willed Saiyans.

Suddenly remembering the insults that the harpy had used for her husband, her look of pain twisted into one of anger. How dare such an inferior being say such disrespectful things about a man that had saved his universe and ordered the resurrection of seven others! And to force a Saiyan child to sit and STUDY!? Why, she oughta teach that little witch a lesson!

"Cauli? Are you okay? You're turning red!" Goku called out, pulling her from the oblivious rage she was lost in, and instantly calmed her somewhat.

"Uh, yeah, I'm OK," she slowly muttered, "but what the hell is your harpy of a mate doing to your son! That's no way to treat a child of Saiyan descent!"

Goku merely shrugged with a defeated expression, something that Caulifla assumed he wore a lot when arguments involving his children arose. Suddenly her mind clicked. "Wait, you have another son? I remember seeing a son of yours, what was his name again? Gohan, was it? Yeah, I saw him in the tournament, though his performance wasn't that memorable. You mean to tell me that you have another son?"

Opening his mouth to respond, Goku stopped himself when a faint sobbing sound got closer to them, before Goten barrelled through the front door, and straight into the orange-clad Saiyan's arms. He threw his hands around his father's neck and Kale and Caulifla stared at the exchange with wide-open mouths. The resemblance that the father and son bore to each other was striking. It looked as if Goku had travelled back in time and brought his younger self back with him.

"Hey Goten, don't be sad, I'm sure your mother will let you train once you get some studying done!" Goku cheerfully smiled down at his youngest son, and brought his next statement to a whisper "And if not I'll take you with me one day soon to train with me!" Goten rubbed his eyes and smiled at his dad, adoration evident in his eyes.

Caulifla observed the two enjoying each other's company, and smiled a genuine smile. Not a prideful smirk or a jesting grin, but a pleasant one. Unfortunately, the wholesome moment was short-lived, as it seemed as though Chi Chi had located the little boy who had run away from her scolding glares

"What's going on out here? Is that you Goku?" came the curiously calm voice, considering the fiery rage it was enveloped in less than two minutes ago. It truly was a wonder as to how the daughter of the Ox King's emotions changed more often than the two Omni-Kings said the word 'amazing' during the Tournament of Power. At this point, Goku was used to his wife's frequent mood-wings, but the two female Saiyans were shocked at the sudden change in Chi CHi's attitude.

Up until that moment, the woman Goku had warned the two of hadn't felt any new ki signatures, but now she was curious as to why Goku was hesitant on entering the house, she became aware of the two large power levels near her husband's as she stepped out of the doorway that Goten had left open, to find the little chibi sat on his father's shoulders, and that those ki's belonged to two girls, presumably the Saiyans that Goku had mentioned to her when recounting the events of the Tournament of Power. One looked oddly shy when compared to the outgoing, confident personalities of the Saiyans that she and Bulma had married to, and the other one reminded her of her Goku, much to her annoyance. She decided to press her husband into telling her of his intentions with the two.

"What's going on here Goku? Who exactly are these two girls? What are they doing her? And why didn't you tell me you had plans? You had better not be planning to train with these two! You know how I feel about training, Goku!"

"Calm down Chi, one thing at a time." Goku responded carefully. He didn't want to ruin this one shot he had at possibly being able to train. If he said even one thing wrong, there was no way he was gonna be able to even leave a one-mile radius of the house, let alone far enough away to actually burn off any energy!

"These two are the Saiyans from UNiverse 6 that I talked about, remember? The one with the crazy spiky hair is Caulifla, and the timid one behind her is Kale," he gestured toward the two. Unsurprisingly, Kale hid behind her sister, but what was surprising was the blush that crept up on Caulifla's face, turning her face a rosy pink. Doing her best to cover up her odd reaction, she made an effort to stifle a cough and mask her face with her hand.

Unimpressed by the introduction of the girls, one of which seemed rather uncomfortable with being talked about by Goku, and the other one (admittedly Chi Chi didn't mind this one too much, she seemed different from all the barbaric Saiyans she was used to) being shy in general, Chi Chi raised an eyebrow accusingly at the spiky haired one called Caulifla.

"And just what business do you have with MY husband?" she questioned, glaring daggers at both Goku and Caulifla. "You'd better not be trying to start any funny business with him or anything, you little hussy!"

This remark upset the Universe 6 prodigy a great deal. Goku glared and sighed at his wife, unfortunately expecting the eminent outburst, Kale stood shocked at the 'hussy' comment being directed at the most picky Saiyan female she had ever met, and Goten looked at the floor, not understanding exactly what was said, but recognising the tone that made him ashamed of his mother's spiky-haired lady seemed nice, definitely not a hussy, whatever that was!

Resuming the scowl she was so accustomed to wearing, Caulifla addressed the woman with about as much respect as she herself was granted.

"Give it a break, will you!?" she started off with an angry yell. "It's been less than five minutes and you're already worried that someone's out to ruin your marriage. If you take into account the fact that said marriage is one with a Saiyan, even someone as maritally dense as you would be able to realise that the one destroying your marriage is none other than yourself. Should you want to actually retain what tatters of a relationship you still have, my advice would be to not wrap your Saiyan children in cotton wool, allow them and your husband to train more, (which I imagine you didn't do a great job of, seeing as the son of yours that I'd already met seemed very academically apt, enough for one to suspect years of imposed studying) and most importantly, not threaten them with loss of food!"

The whole atmosphere was silent for some time, unexpecting of the seething anger that Chi Chi had awoken in the clearly frustrated Saiyan. Caulifla wasn't quite sure of how angry she had gotten before her little rant was over, and she stood, almost in a fighting stance, breathing in rather rapidly after shouting all that without taking a breath.

Little Goten was eventually the one to work up the courage to break the silence. He jumped out of his daddy's arms and bounded over to Caulifla, impressed with the interesting show she had just put on. Looking up at her with dark onyx eyes that looked so much like his father's, he giggled at her with a goofy smile.

"Wow! That was so cool! Nobody has ever told mommy off like that before, not even my daddy, and he's the bravest strongest person EVER! I wish I could tell Trunks off like that, he'd be so shocked! Haha!"

Caulifla had previously been somewhat put off by the sobbing of the chibi, but now she dropped the angry sneer she wore and returned the little boy's happy gesture, even ruffling his hair, eliciting another giggle from him. "Huh, you sure look up to your dad don't you?" she thought aloud.

Goten nodded in affirmation, his pride for his dad showing as he beamed at the now happy lady. "Uh-huh! My daddy's the strongest person there is! He even beat that meanie grey guy, before his ultra-power thingy cheated and fought back at him! He's even stronger than Trunks' dad!"

Caulifla's heart melted at that statement, breaking the cold exterior that she wore 99% of the time. This child was so cute! One would have thought that Chi Chi would also crumble at hearing her child praise his dad like a hero, but one would be wrong. Chi Chi was furious! Since when was it the job of some stupid girl to praise her boy after he acted like a delinquent and laughed at his mother being shouted at?! Children needed to be disciplined!

"GOKU!" She shrieked at him, causing the man, who had zoned out at this point due to the silence, to harshly jump and crick his neck as he sharply turned to look at her. "GET IN HERE NOW! We need to TALK!" And with that, the woman turned and stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her.

He smiled bleakly at his son and the two girls, trying to build his confidence to face what was likely to be a VERY ugly conversation with the only person in the multiverse that he feared.  
"If you three could stay out here for a few minutes, that would be awesome." Goku told the three. "We can get going after that," he added, talking to Kale and Caulifla this time.

Turning back around, he braced himself, and followed his wife into the house…

 _(A/N: Dun dun dun! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, somehow I didn't burn out and got this whole chapter done in one sitting! It just took all my willpower to get up off my lazy ass and stop procrastinating. I'm trying to slowly build up the relationship between the new shipping of this fic -which I expect you have figured out by now- and also slowly break down the current one. I also hadn't seen much of Goten in any of the, what, 2 Goku x Caulifla fics there are out there that are actually finished, and I tried to implement him in quite early too. On a side note, I may live in the UK and speak as normally as you can get in the region of England that I'm from, but I use American versions of words, like 'mommy, and that's because it's spoken that way in dubs of Z and Super, as well as the fact that most fanfics are written using American English and it seems easier to pander to a wider audience by using mostly American English. Obviously I'm not American so only the most basic words will be used, but I thought I'd address that nonetheless. Let me know how I did in the reviews, and make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter!)_


	4. Resistance

_(A/N: Hey once again folks! I haven't had much time to write this week, and I don't currently have access to my computer, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a little late, and that spelling mistakes will be polished when I get on my computer later. And thank you to cookielover435 for the very bold statement claiming that Chapter 3 was the best chapter ever. I'm glad that you think my storytelling is that good! I don't have much else to say besides that, so enjoy Chapter 4!)_

 **Chapter 4: Resistance**

"Goku, would you kindly tell me why there are two Saiyans outside of our home, and also WHY THE HELL THE ONE WEARING HORRIFICALLY REVEALING CLOTHES TRIED TO TELL ME HOW I SHOULD BE TREATING OUR MARRIAGE?!" Chi Chi all-but-quietly screamed this at Goku, clearly upset by what Caulifla had said to her about how she should have raised Gohan and how she should be treating her husband and sons.

Calmly looking at his wife with a pleading expression, Goku started to respond to his wife. "Look, Chi, she was just upset that you had threatened Goten with near-starvation, she's a Saiyan with a huge appetite too! For the record, I think that was mean too! What did Goten do to deserve that?"

Chi Chi gaped at her husband, almost in an outrage, as if telling your child off for no apparent reason, or for a terrible reason, wasn't okay. "He hadn't started studying yet, and it's already eleven in the morning! I'll not be letting my little Goten turn into a fighting delinquent like his father! I don't care if he might need to save the world in the future, his education matters more to me than the fate of the Earth! He needs good grades to become a top scholar! Fighting crazy aliens doesn't make the family any money!"

"Don't you think you should let Goten make his own decisions? We have lots of money that the World Peace Association gave us, don't we? The 100 million Zeni?"

This remark caused Chi Chi to smirk at Goku rather intimidatingly, and she seemed to know something Goku didn't. "Did you really think that you would be able to get away from work just like that? I spent all that money already!" she grinned at him victoriously.

Only a few feet away from the house, Kale and Caulifla were really hitting it off with Goten, something that wasn't too hard to do with the chibi. Caulifla was grinning at the mini-Goku as he flew circles around their heads, and even Kale was giggling a little. Caulifla couldn't imagine why anyone would want this little guy to be stuck inside studying instead of training. He was just too restless for that. He'd somehow managed to make the spiky-haired Saiyan to become somewhat disoriented by how fast he was circling her, giggling the whole time. All of a sudden, the cheerful atmosphere was replaced by one of anticipation as a loud roar sounded over Mt Paozu.

"WHAAAT!! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO SPEND 100 MILLION ZENI IN JUST A COUPLE OF YEARS!!?? YOU EXPECT ME TO WORK NOW AFTER BEING IRRESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO SPEND THAT MUCH MONEY!!??"

Goku came storming out of the house, clearly angry with the news he had just received from his wife, and with good reason. Most people don't earn 100 million Zeni in their entire working life, let alone such a small amount of time! He could understand that he and Goten at a LOT of food, but even that sort of weekly food spending doesn't amount to that much money spent in just two years!

The outburst caused the two full-blooded Saiyans and one demi-Saiyan outside to freeze in their tracks, the two girls having not seen Goku in such a rage before (if only they had been there when Jiren shot at Universe 7's bystanders) and even Goten hadn't seen such a show of frustration from his usually relaxed father before.

Struggling to hide her amusement, Caulifla almost laughed when she saw Chi Chi follow after Goku with a scared and worried look on her face, presumably whatever it was that had riled her husband up was due to her actions.

"Whatever Goku, that's not important," the man's wife hurriedly sputtered, but regaining her confidence before speaking again.

"What is important is you answering my question! Now tell me! WHAT ARE THESE TWO DOING AT MY HOUSE!?"

Cringing at his wife's lack of respect towards the two, with the comment 'my house' failing to go unnoticed, Goku bottled up his frustration and once again put on a brave face, deciding that he may as well tell the Ox Princess what he was planning to do.

"I've decided Chi Chi," he began, noting the woman's growing frown at the uncertainty in his voice, "that I'm going to be training both Kale and Caulifla for the foreseeable future. It's been boring around here lately, and farming all day doesn't qualify as fun, before you tell me so."

Rationalising his thoughts, the god-surpassing man decided to pause for a moment, allowing his wife to find the voice that had been ripped from her at her husband's announcement. Perhaps he should have kept talking after all.

"N-n-no no, Goku! P-please d-don't! My h-husband is bec-coming a cheater!" Chi Chi wailed at him, before falling to a crumpled heap at the foot of the house, though to Goku's surprise at himself, he wasn't convinced by his wife's begging. Something about it seemed… off, as if it wasn't genuine. Unfazed, he shrugged and looked down at his wife with a strange feeling of disconnect, something he hadn't felt before, not even when he was forced to find a cave somewhere to sleep.

In fact, thinking about the way HE had been treated since, well actually since Majin Buu, made the frown Goku wore contort into a scowl. Why HAD he been sent away from the house he supposedly shared with Chi Chi, and more importantly, why had he not retaliated? He had BUILT the house, damnit!

And what of his tournament winnings and money from Mr Satan? He was usually happy to just live life as it happened, so where had all the money gone? Goku couldn't understand why he needed to get a job, especially considering that he barely spent a dime of the money he made! That HE made! Chi Chi certainly didn't make any money at home, but taking care of Gohan and Goten had always been a job! Shouldn't fighting to save the universe-no, TWELVE universes count? Just because it didn't earn money, doesn't mean it wasn't a job!

Watching from slightly further away now, Caulifla looked on in sympathy. She could see her trainer, and there was no way she was leaving without him being so, battling with his emotions, presumably from whatever had gone on between the two as of late. The dominant emotions she could see painted on the man's face were anger and sadness, and it looked as though he had noticed what she had too.

Chi Chi was clearly exaggerating her reaction. Even for someone as hell-bent on stopping their family from fighting wouldn't break down in tears over something like this. It almost looked as though she was overreacting about this with the excuse that they were female, to hide an ulterior motive. Was she planning to oust her husband from the house permanently? Or as she suspected, it was to guilt trip Goku into being her pawn again. The woman could see that her mate was starting to grow tired of her antics, and perhaps she was trying to manipulate him further to reaffirm her hold on the man's training regiment.

Whatever, it didn't matter. Caulifla had already given her a piece of her mind, and decided to break the silence that had followed the comical outburst.

"Come on then old man, are we going or not? I've seen enough of petty human women for today, and I'd like to get some sparring in before the night sets in." Caulifla sneered at the harpy, who had miraculously stopped sobbing in an instant, adopting a snarl that amused the Saiyan.

The girl was right, however, as the sun could be seen in the distance, about two thirds-way descended from the clear sky. Goku noticed this, and made the decision, his expression tightening like a screw being drilled into a wall.

Staring at the ground with a glare that could break ice, Goku shifted uncomfortably and noticeably drew a long breath before speaking. "Chi Chi, I'm going out to train these two, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Perhaps if I break the shackles you have placed on me for a while, you'll realise that shouting at me all the time hurts, and hopefully we can come to an understanding on that." he diverted his glance to the woman he was addressing, with an apologetic, but serious look plastered on his usually-cheery face.

Chi Chi could only gape at her husband for displaying the uncharacteristic ability of resisting, and look on in disbelief as Goku ruffled Goten's spiky hair and spoke something in his ear that was inaudible from the distance away that she was.

"Okay then girls, let's get going! I'll see you two later okay?" Goku had resumed his happy-go-lucky character instantly, and before she could protest, the trio had leaped into the air and sped off into the mountain range, going out of view rather quickly.

"Mommy?" came the little chirp of Goku's younger clone. "Daddy will be back, right? He looked angry."

"Of course he will sweetie, and boy will the frying pan be getting some usage when he does!" replied the boy's mother lightheartedly, displaying the steel object that was sure to rein the man in.

At least, in Goten eyes.

Where chibi had bounded off to play, Chi Chi didn't really care. Dinner wasn't for a while anyway. The only recurring image that occupied her mind was the one where her husband had directly disobeyed her, and resisted her sorrowful begging, all to do the thing she despised most about him.

With a smirk now dancing across her face, Ch Chi trudged back into the house with a thought playing out in her head.

"Seeing as he is relenting my orders and refuses to do things that I ask of him, there's no reason to not do this anyway. It's not like I care anymore."

Chi Chi reached for the phone, a sinister look taking residence on her face. She smirked for the umpteenth time today, and dialed a number…..

 _(A/N: Ooooh! A twist! Just when the ball was finally in Goku's court for once! I want to, again, apologise for being slightly late, and to reassure you that any mistakes I may have made, or underlining/italic-ing? that I have missed will be sorted later. I may just make another chapter during the week to make up for the slightly shorter chapter too, and for the lack of story progression. Last week was filled with work, as was this weekend, and the coming one isn't so bad, so I'll likely have the time. So, review, follow and favourite if you are enjoying so far!)_


	5. Training, Mixed Emotions and Sin

_(A/N: 'Sup guys! Yeah, I wrote a much longer chapter (well, compared to the other ones, I wanted to make one at least double the size of the -previously- largest one) for being slightly late with the slightly shorter entry last time. I know I was only late by a few hours, but I felt bad anyways, and plus I just really like writing in my spare time. When I'm not working, I'm either reading or writing fanfiction on Dragon Ball, so at this point I'd consider it a hobby. But anyway, on to the 5th Chapter! Hopefully I'll have written enough this time for a significant mood shift to have taken place, as I certainly have a lot of ideas for the next few chapters of this story. Remember to stay tuned! Oh and also, I'm sorry to Kallieklade who wants to see some more Kale in the story. I know what you mean, she does seem a bit absent, so I'll probably change the bio to have her train too so she is more present and has a larger role, and maybe a little Cabba x Kale, though I'm not promising anything. And Goku x Kale doesn't feel like it would work, in my opinion)_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Training, Mixed Emotions and Sin**

On the way to wherever it was they were going, Goku didn't seem to be in high spirits. Battling inner demons of some kind. Protesting against his better judgement. It was understandable, of course. The lovers' spat (if one could call Goku and Chi Chi 'lovers' at this point, judging by how little she put out) that he had engaged in earlier wasn't pleasant, to say the least.

Caulifla flew absentmindedly, pondering over what exactly was going through the man's head. Well, so long as he got to training her in good time, she didn't particularly care. Or did she?

The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she became, her feelings directed towards the woman dressed in basic housewife clothing, moaning in a basic housewife way, going about her day in a basic housewife way. And to have a Saiyan in a chokehold of a relationship such as his!

In some way, Caulifla was impressed with the woman. Not only were marriages in Saiyan culture rather scarce, something she expected had carried over to Universe 7, (one look at the interaction between Vegeta and his mate was confirmation enough) but one where either side was being controlled by the other was virtually unheard of! Of course, that was completely overshadowed by the fiery rage she felt toward the woman for not respecting the way Saiyans functioned, even down to controlling food supply and fighting allowance! Caulifla wondered how Goku hadn't blown the woman to shreds when he had met her, if Saiyan instincts and petty human emotions were anything to go by.

Caulifla was curious enough to ask him about it. "Hey old man, why did you ever involve yourself with humans and Namekians? In our universe, the Saiyans are as solitary as oysters. And that rival of yours is very reminiscent of that."

Goku paused mid-flight, and looked at the prodigy before dropping the mood he was in, grinning and scratching the back of his neck with his left hand. "Hehe, well it might be because I hit my head when I was a kid. My grandfather said I was a tricky child, but I fell down a waterfall and hit my head. After that I became an obedient child." Goku grinned and chuckled at himself while reminiscing, before coming to some sort of realisation and dropping into a frown immediately.

"I probably would have blown up this planet if it weren't for that. Then the universe would still be under Frieza's rule, and the Saiyans would cease to exist." the man heaved out a sigh with a solemn expression at the admission.

The small detail had Caulifla question whether what she had just heard, and even Kale seemed to be somewhat intrigued by it too. "What! You mean to tell me that the stupid white lizard had control over you lot?! Why that bastard!" The primal growl that the female Saiyan emitted was enough to put most on edge, but Goku could only look with his fists clenched too.

"If you want the full story, I'd recommend talking to Vegeta. For now though, how about we speed up so we can make a start on your training?"

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away from the small home on Mt Paozu, little Goten was entertaining himself by running around through a forest, chasing animals and swinging from trees. It was a common pastime of his to be horsing around like this. That is, until his stomach protested and begged him to return for dinner, and it seemed as though now was as good a time as any to be heading back.

The miniature Goku look-alike decided to make a challenge for himself today. "NIMBUS!" he called out excitedly, giggling when the fluffy yellow cloud instantly zipped to his side. "I'll race you today Nimbus, okay?"

"Ready? Set? GOOO!"

The wind slapped against his face like a good-natured swipe from a friend, and the demi-Saiyan flew back home with a white aura enveloping his body, with him laughing all the while.

With the child's Saiyan-enhanced strength, he managed to beat Flying Nimbus with, ironically, flying colours, reaching his house in under five minutes. He stumbled out of his flight, said goodbye to Nimbus and made his way into his house, his stomach rumbling and groaning at him for not eating for too long.

"Mom! Is dinner ready yet? I'm so hungry! I was flying around and then I beat NImbus home and now my tummy is hungry and I just want some fo-"

"MOMMY!?"

* * *

The Saiyan trio had not taken long to arrive at their destination after they had sped up, and what greeted them was an otherwise beautiful mountain rage tarnished by what looked like aging craters, worn battle scars of old. There was one massive clearing littered with rubble and uneven ground, and behind the harsh range was a series of crooked and craggy rock formations, littering a desert of emptiness. Some intense fights must have happened here to cause so much damage to the landscape.

Goku was the first to open his mouth after the two girls took in their surroundings, the ones that they would be training in for the foreseeable future, provided the harpy didn't flip out again.

"Well girls, I figured I'd bring you to where I met the only other full-blooded Saiyan that is still alive today, at least in our universe. Despite the massive damage here, me and Vegeta actually were pretty weak when we fought back then, compared to what we are now. Our power levels were trackable then, I think we were in the 20,000s at the time. That was nothing to laugh at back in the day, but considering I now I'm a little bit stronger than Lord Beerus, I think it's pretty weak now."

Kale let out a small giggle at this. "You m-must've hated each other."

Goku turned to face the two and smiled. With his wife out of the way, Kale was already starting to come out of her shell, and Caulifla….well, Caulifla didn't really care who heard what she had to say. Man, he wished that he could be so carefree where his wife was concerned.

"Anyway," he thought aloud, "let's get this house set up, and then we can get started." The orange-clad man faced Caulifla, before seemingly making a decision and pulling out a small pill-looking object.

"Okay, where do you guys want to set up shop?" he motioned towards the taller mountains, and leaped into the air, before being overtaken by a Caulifla that wanted to do all of the decision making. "Put it here, old man. I want to be on the highest part of this damn rock."

Smiling at the haste and determination to begin training that the female Saiyan was showing, Goku laughed and activated the capsule, throwing it on the ground and watching as a dome-shaped house appeared. It was actually rather large, perhaps a little overkill for two people, even when one of them had an appetite that rivaled even Goku's. There were two bedrooms in the home, one master bedroom and a second, slightly smaller room, that Goku expected Kale to inhabit out of courtesy, not wanting to invade on the privacy of her 'sister'. Despite this, neither room was short of huge, this was a private Capsule Corporation item after all, and luckily for Goku, he had seen his fair share of these buildings throughout his adventures, so he knew his way around.

While the other two Saiyans got acquainted with their new accomodation, Goku hustled his way over to a particular cupboard, where inside he found another capsule that he had been told to expect. Knowing what this one would do, he stepped outside of the house and threw the capsule into the side of a mountain, knowing full well that it would make for good structure and damage absorption.

"Hey girls, you ready to train now?"

* * *

"So, brat, feeling the burn of 50x gravity yet? I would've thought that you would crumble at this point without transforming; you have my respect for that."

On the exterior, the other Saiyan Elite tried to maintain a tough facade, whereas he certainly was crumbling on the inside. How had Vegeta so effortlessly withstood the strain of over 1000x gravity without transforming even once?

"Huff, haff," the now-trembling man managed to wheeze out. "Man, this training is intense! You sure are tough to go through this all the time, Master Vegeta!" Cabba smiled, before running out of what little energy he had remaining, and falling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Hn, you are improving, boy. Maybe only in small increments, but you are improving."

* * *

"Well thank you Bulma, for the hospitality and the delectable food, but I'm afraid that we really must be getting back to Lord Beerus' planet; Oracle Fish needs feeding and I see no further reason to impede on Earth's food supply for now, we have rather a large gift basket to go back with us."

Vados looked at Whis before turning and providing her own thanks and appreciation. "I must also thank you Bulma, Earth may have been replicated in our universe but it still doesn't compare to the wonderful treats that Universe 7 hoards. Well Champa, grab on, we have a long journey back."

The exercise-lacking purple God of Destruction grumbled at the notice. "To think I came all this way to drop off a few Saiyans. Hmph, well thank you Earth-woman, you can expect a return from us sometime in the future. Unfortunately, Beerus has easy access to better food than me."

Bulma giggled at the statement that Champa had begrudgingly admitted, more to himself than anyone else. "You're welcome guys, you are better social company than my fighting-obsessed husband."

Not too far away, a loud sneeze and a terrified yelp could be heard emanating from one of the Capsule Corporation buildings in the distance.

Finally ready to leave, the two angels and gods nodded at each other respectfully, and both parties departed, moving in opposite directions of each other. Bulma visibly relaxed; having to deal with 4 godly black-holes had developed a distinct lack of meals in the entire establishment, something that the Saiyan Prince wasn't going to be impressed with later.

* * *

"Woah! This is some impressive technology old man!" No wonder the Princess spends all of his time in one of these! This is awesome!" Caulifla was certainly impressed with the gravity room. Goku had decided to take her in alone, considering that Kale was a lot more timid, and therefore weaker than her best friend, and the fact that the female prodigy could already withstand 150x gravity without transforming could testify that. He figured he could take Kale in later if need be, on the proviso that the girl gained back the confidence that she showed in the Tournament of Power.

"Hehe, well I'm glad you enjoy the extra intensity, but you should know that both me and Vegeta can take up to 1500x the Earth's normal gravity, and your planet's too, if I'm not wrong." the girl's trainer grinned competitively at his student, anticipating the fiery response he was sure to receive.

He didn't expect the girl to just accept the fact and just gin back at him, however. "Yeah? Then show me. I want to get just as strong as you, so if I have to endure such a high amount of strain, then I will do so. I'll stop at nothing to fight at your level."

Goku looked into the pretty Saiyan's eyes, and saw many emotions swimming around in them, hunger, determination, lust and desire to name a few. She reminded him of himself in some ways, like how she prioritised fighting and strength over anything and everything. Well, Goku only put his family above that, despite how much his wife would deny that he even cared at all.

Shifting his thoughts back to the matter at hand, Goku sighed at himself and motioned for Caulifla to move into the observation area of the chamber, before activating 1000x gravity, so as not to put too much of a strain on his body for a simple exercise. At this point, there was no need to transform for training anyway; anything thrown at him would be too easy for him, and the strength gain from training while powered up would be little to none.

Deciding to show of a little bit, he put on a confident smirk and flexed for a while, enacting some vigorous fighting sequences, which impressed the younger Saiyan girl to no end. How was it possible for someone to attain such an incredible level of strength, without even feeling the need to boost their strength from the monumental reserves they had? It was a wonder that neither him nor Vegeta had accidentally blown up the planet with so much as a sneeze; keeping suh power in check was probably more tough than enhancing and controlling it in a higher concentration.

Goku finished his small routine and turned off the gravity, before turning to face the one who was gawking at him with ambition painted on her face. "Alright Cauli, now I want to push your strength to it's absolute limits. You need to transform into a Super Saiyan Two for me so I can gauge your strength, and we can go from there."

"Finally! You've no idea how long I've waiting for this moment, Son Goku!" the gleeful girl replied happily, her happiness bubbling at the surface like hot magma. Clearly the newfound adrenaline was working wonders for her, as she instantly transformed into said state, the power radiating from her body.

Goku blinked. He had distinctly remembered Caulfila's power from the Tournament, and it was far behind her now, in only a short while after as well. Perhaps Super Saiyan 3 wasn't too far away at this point?

Seemingly taking too long to ponder whether he should show her the transformation, he was told so by a light punch to the face. Or, as light as a hit from a Super Saiyan 2 could be. "OW! Be careful! That hurt!" Goku hissed as he rubbed his forehead, and the girl in question softened her gaze a little, before resuming her infamous smirk.

"Does that prove my strength? Just hurry up and do whatever it is you need to do! I want to get stronger damnit!" she retorted with a huff, before letting out a yelp as the male Saiyan jumped to SSJ2 himself, his aura sending her flying into the wall.

Dusting herself off, her ki flared in frustration, before levelling off too quickly to suggest she had calmed down. Okay, she could get behind revenge blows. Or rather, she could instantly forget about hitting him back when seeing him get out a heavy-looking piece of metal, if it was metal, meaning that she was actually going to start doing some strength-increasing training.

The man she was looking at chuckled at watching the angry expression vanish. "Ok Cauli, these are training weights, and they'll increase your mass, making it harder to move properly, kinda like the gravity room. But that's not the point. If you can keep up with 150x gravity, you'll be able to take up to 15000x in Super Saiyan 2. The gravity modifier isn't that intense, so these weights will be added to compound with the gravity modifier, to make an actual tough training session."

Ecstatic that her training had finally commenced, the Saiyan prodigy slipped on the new gear, and waited for Goku to turn up the gravity. She was surprised to find that the man had dropped down to regular Super Saiyan. "What are you planning? Am I going to be just moving around, or-OOMPH!"

Grunting at the man in contempt for interrupting her by turning the gravity up to the maximum, Caulifla got up from the floor, unfortunately requiring monumental effort. She averted her frustrated glare at Goku, who merely smirked evilly at her.

"No, you're gonna be sparring with me…."

* * *

Kale was sat in her new room, thinking about the events that had already transpired in one day. First, the three had arrived at a very modern-looking corporate establishment, that just so happened to house the Saiyan Prince himself, who carted off Cabba at the first opportunity, and also hosting the other God of Destruction and his angel. From there, Caulifla had gotten in a fued with Vegeta and embarrassed herself by pondering over who-knows-what, and their new trainer had shown up and accidentally admitted to everyone that his married was as doomed as Ginyu's existence had been as a frog, and before she knew it, they had headed to Goku's house.

Which was really where the weird and crazy stuff, mostly circulating the man's wife, started happening.

If Kale was being honest with herself, she did sort of feel some level of remorse after her 'sister' had verbally assaulted Chi Chi. Yes, the harpy may have deserved it (even someone as emotionally and socially fragile as Kale could see where the woman was wearing more trousers than your average teenager) but she still felt as though some sort of apology was in order. Chi Chi did seem to lower her voice somewhat after taking a look at Kale after all.

It was decided. Kale would go and apologise to Chi Chi, even to just make the blow easier on Goku when he returned home. He had ignored her for their benefit after all. It wasn't like Califla or Goku would notice anyway; they had been fighting for over an hour now and nothing would stop them from finishing what they had started now.

Caulifla's protegee walked out of the house and took flight, going unnoticed by the other two Saiyan's, whose spar could be heard from Universe 6.

* * *

"CRUSH CANNON!"

The red beams of light cascaded throughout the gravity chamber, many bouncing and ricochetting from the walls. This was the exercise that Goku had been seeking for a while. Following the Tournament of Power, all the old, menial training methods Goku had found to be boring. And training with Whis was few and far between these days, what with Beerus being all-too hesitant to let him do so anymore, out of fear that he'd unlock the Ultra Instinct again, and unseat the god from his title of the strongest non-angel in the multiverse. Well, besides Jiren, but from what little he had been told of the Pride Trooper as of late, he seemed to be in some sort of mid-life crisis, the motivation to fight or train completely diminished. So in short, Goku had gone a decent length of time without getting a real workout, and this sparring session was proving to be a great one.

Their sparring match had been going on for a very long time at this point, and both combatants were beginning to tire. Neither had experienced a fight like this in a while, the return to battle was taking it's effect on the rusty fighters.

Goku span through the air, dodging and blocking another blast at every turn, before taking notice of an opening and capitalising on it. He allowed himself to fall to the floor, and pushed back up from it, using the momentum to fuel an uppercut to Caulifla's chest, which she only just had enough time to throw up her arms to guard herself for. The Saiyan female was thrown back somewhat from the impact.

Adrenaline of the fight not ready to back down just yet, she brushed off the shock and began another assault on Goku, lifting her right arm back and preparing for a powerful punch. Goku saw this move and sidestepped the attack, leaving the girl flying forward from her momentum, picking up more speed as she circled the gravity room again and again. At this point, she was barely in control of her speed, and Goku recognised this.

As Caulifla made her fiftieth trip around the room and passed him again, he turned around to where she would appear in the next few moments, took a step back and retracting his arm behind him, also preparing a deadly strike that he would use to cancel out hers. Caulifla approached the man again, and the two yelled in finality as he threw his fist forward, impacting hers and sending a devastating shockwave blasting away from the two in all directions, one that any other building would crumble, a victim to it's bone-shattering pressure.

The artificial wind slowly ceased, revealing two exhausted Saiyans, one more so than the other. Goku was stood up, panting heavily, his hair more spiked and with electric volts dancing about his golden locks and toned muscles. He had been forced to enter his ascended state to counter the blow that Caulifla had built up.

Speaking of, the female was more worn out than her sparring partner; her hair had reverted back to black, and she was passed out, her breathing controlled but also heavy.

With his battle lust now sated, Goku simply smiled down at the girl who wouldn't remember the end of the battle when she awoke. She didn't fool him; she had expended every drop of energy she had into the force of that final hit.. He picked her up and carried her out of the room. Thank Dende for that upgraded scouter that Bulma had installed in the gravity room. It had detected both dwindling power levels and lowered the gravity accordingly once the fight had ended. Somehow he stayed in Super Saiyan as he began walking back to the Capsule house.

What Goku didn't realise was that Caulifla wasn't quite out of consciousness, but her energy was so depleted that she could barely move a muscle, and was also probably the reason he couldn't detect her very faint energy as being awake. Her eyes fluttered open for a second, and she just about had enough time to register her surroundings and the man that was carrying her, before a very pungent scent flooded her senses. It was a very musky smell, one activated her nerves, her heart beginning to beat fast and hard in her chest. Of course, Caulifla was educated in Saiyan hormones and pheromones, and what the one she could smell implied, but she was just too tired to process it for now. All that she could focus on at this moment in time was just how attractive it was, making her more content with being carried in his arms. Whether it was the exhaustion that claimed her presence in the world of the awake, or her own hormones running wild, Caulifla wasn't aware of, as she drifted off slowly.

Unfortunately for the man who was radiating that scent, he was was also attacked with an unfamiliar, yet also familiar scent himself. A sickly sweet one that put his Saiyan instincts into overdrive. Goku began to panic. He didn't want to lose his self control!

Hurriedly rushing through the doors of the Capsule house and into the master bedroom (or as hurriedly as an exhausted person being lulled by hormones could manage) he dropped the enticing-no, he shouldn't be thinking like that, uh, fragile Saiyan onto her bed, before glancing at her arms, feet and legs, realising that she still wore the training weights he had given her. He sighed in lethargy while slowly removed the weights, being careful not to wake the one that was wearing them -even though it was very unlikely that even a supernova would wake her up in this state- and started to move back from his leaning position over Caulifla, weights in hand.

Before all of his energy reserves completely betrayed him and he reverted back into his base form. The weights that he had struggled to remove before in his tired Super Saiyan form were absolutely too much for him to handle at less than 0.001% power. He managed to thrust his hands backwards before losing his grip on the dense objects.

With a clanging sound that could be heard by all but the sleepy prodigy next to the impact, those weights fell to the floor, cracking the linoleum somewhat. Goku wasn't faring too well either. His eyes fell to the back of his head as he too gave way to his exhaustion. Crashing down on the bed he was previously stood over, the depleted form of Goku lay next to Caulifla, his chest smoothly rising and falling with newfound comfort.

* * *

Vegeta looked across the darkening horizon, to where he had sensed two extremely high power levels that had almost disappeared from the face of the Earth. Searching intently for a few minutes, he eventually raised his eyebrows at the closeness of the two energies that he found, and smirked at the intense, raw emotions that both were emitting. Saiyans were more primal than humans, and Vegeta could sense such a thick tension anywhere, especially between two of the race he was the Prince of.

"Master Vegeta, is everything okay?" Cabba read the expression on his master's face, before sensing for some power levels himself, shocked at the faintness of one familiar energy and one recognisable one. Luckily for his nervous system, Cabba was unable to register the emotions flying about them, just the sheer weakness of them. Unluckily, Vegeta was ready to remedy the lack of shock with a statement that confused the Saiyan Elite.

"Well, boy, I think you may notice that oaf Kakarot actually made a good decision for once; perhaps he does have some common sense after all. Hn, good for him, I was starting to get sick of his rowdiness. He may not have noticed it himself, but anyone with any sense of perception would have noticed that his harpy's lack of libido was having a bigger effect on him that I was prepared to put up with." The Prince laughed at the look of awe that his student displayed. He walked off, still chuckling to himself, leaving Cabba to decipher exactly what had been meant by that statement.

* * *

'It makes no sense,' Kale walked back into the Capsule house, utterly confused at what she had seen on her trip to the little house on Mt Paozu. With her wallowing over it, she had missed the exact location of the two who were training previously, though she had managed to pick up on the fact that they were no longer causing tremors, so they must've stopped training, leading her to assume they were here somewhere. It was curious that Goku wasn't around, but she paid it no mind. Kale picked up an apple that was lying on the counter and took a bite into it, looking towards the bedrooms and making her way over there.

Making the decision to tell Caulifla about what she had seen, but not Goku, Kale traipsed into the room that she had guaranteed Caulifla would take up residence in (she was more than content to have the smaller room anyway, given the fact that it was actually still a massive room).

Turning her head around the corner, Kale expected to find her spiky-haired companion sat fiddling with a ham bone or something of that nature. What she didn't expect to find was the girl in question lying on the bed, asleep, with the one man who Kale had just tried to help out in saving his marriage. Kale choked on the apple she was eating as the irony hit her like a bus.

The person who Goku had his arms wrapped around possessively was certainly not his wife, but the frigid Caulifla, the girl who had turned away every single Saiyan male that had ever so much as looked in her direction. She had killed people for doing less than that! Yet here she was, seemingly content with being held so affectionately by another. Kale also recognised the mixed Saiyan pheromones and scents in the , so that was good. They hadn't done anything indecent. Maybe they were just tired from whatever they were doing that had caused the ground to shake.

'Ugh, not like that!' Kale winced at what her choice of words had conjured in her head. She meant FIGHTING, not...that.

* * *

'Alright, enough's enough,' Kale muttered to herself, clearly frustrated. 'I gave those two at least 3 hours and neither of them are awake yet. Goku will get in trouble, and I can't let that...woman, tell him off yet, not before I get some training in!'

Of course, Kale had an ulterior motive to get him out of the house. Goku could not be present when she told Caulifla of what she had seen and heard when she had approached Goku's home. Considering the fact that Kale had turned and left afterwards, completely forgetting about any apology she owed, or no longer owed, the human woman.

Getting up from her seat in the lounge, she tore her eyes from her latest discovery: the television. Planet Sadala may have had good technology, but Saiyans only cared about things that involved fighting, so any invention like this one would never have seen the light of day on her home planet. It was rather refreshing to be able to do something recreational besides that.

However, that was neither here nor there; Goku had to leave. Kale grumbled, and dawdled over to the room in which the two other Saiyans were still wrapped in each others' embrace, though Kale had become increasingly curious as to whether they even had any idea they were in such a position, over the past couple of hours. Shrugging it off, Kale moved her hand to nudge Caulifla, in an attempt to wake her up, but was quickly stopped in her tracks by the fierce grip of another hand.

By the looks of it, Goku had unconsciously grabbed Kale's arm, protecting the prodigy in his arms from being woken from her slumber. 'Okay, so that didn't go as planned. Let's try waking Goku instead.' Kale reached out, for the male Saiyan this time. Same response, but this time the vice grip was from Caulifla instead. Problematic to say the least.

That was until both Saiyans noticed a disturbance in the air, and simultaneously began to stir. Kale yelped at the sudden movement, and backed out the room, peeking around the corner to watch the interaction between them as they awoke. She wanted to see if they had intentionally ended up the way they had.

Caulifla was the first to regain conscious, though her eyes were still held shut by her very reluctant eyelids. She didn't want to get up! She was comfortable! This bed was certainly a lot more comfortable than the cold one of Sadala; it virtually radiated heat, heat that made her not want to wake again. Hearing her breathing was out of sync, she slowly opened her eyes to reveal nothing but a blurry ceiling, and stilled her breathing rate.

Wait a second, her breathing was fine! That meant that something else was making that sound. Whatever it was, it seemed to sound just like herself when she was snoring. Her scuffed vision returning to normalcy, she shook her head rapidly, slapping whatever it was with her dark, spiky hair.

To which the thing responded by lightly wafting away the hair and murmuring something inaudible, even to a Saiyan.

Caulifla stopped in her tracks. She turned. Her memory from when she had collapsed skewed, she tried to focus in on the figure that was still holding her, something that she would have attacked it for were she able to register it over her confusion. Slowly, she began to make out the outline of another set of dark, spiky hair, as well as a form fitting orange gi, that complimented the body that this mystery character possessed.

Suddenly, realisation hit her across the face with a Kamehameha blast. Screaming and yelling at nothing in particular, Caulifla jumped from the bed she had previously been sat so comfortably on.

Kale jumped in and grabbed a hold of her 'sister' and held her, knowing full well that she would leap at the male Saiyan that had been lying with her. Clearly she hadn't been aware of her situation, but what was also clear was that nothing (or no-one) had been done. The scents, musks and pheromones still filled the air, meaning that tension would still be sky high.

Goku seemed unfazed by the loud noises and wriggling of the still weakened prodigy. It seemed that after stirring once, his body decided that it didn't care if further noise was created; it needed sleep. He lay there soundly, murmuring to himself in his sleep, smiling all the while. This expression softened Caulifla's somewhat, and she calmed down.

Kale capitalised on the moment, flying in front of Caulifla and waving her arms about sporadically. "You didn't do anything! You didn't do anything!"

Caulifla snorted, still somewhat frustrated. "Of course we didn't. I want to know why he was here to begin with!"

"Well um, that I don't know the answer to, because I tried to go to his house when you were training. I came back and you were already here." Kale looked down at the floor as she spoke.

This caused Caulifla to stop in her tracks, she had noticed the uncertainty in her voice. "Eh? You went to that harpy's house? Did you talk to her?" she seemed very on edge at the mention of the woman that had somehow managed to become her most hated person in just a day.

Kale glanced at the sleeping man nervously. Nothing would wake him at the moment, let alone quiet chatter. Looking back at the determined girl in front of her, who was definitely not going to let her withhold her information, Kale opened her mouth….

* * *

 _Kale flew through the air, with a look of sadness and pity on her face. Maybe this Chi Chi isn't as bad as she initially seemed. After all, her husband had rocked up to the house with two other females all of a sudden, with the intention of training them. She probably just got worked up at the idea of losing her husband to some random girls. Yeah, that's all it was._

 _After a little while of retracing her steps, Kale eventually found her way back to Mt Paozu. For whatever reason, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if this was the worst time to go apologising. Despite this, she stepped towards the door when she heard a sobbing sound. Not wanting to intrude on a potentially sensitive moment, she moved away, only to notice a slightly ajar window. As any Saiyan in her position would, she decided to investigate, before discovering that the voice emitting the sobbing sound belonged to little Goten._

 _Goten? The cheerful bundle of fun that hadn't been shy around two completely new people, and in fact seemed more at ease than he had been before that? How could anyone be able to upset such a happy child?_

 _Kale edged closer to the window, finally getting some sort of image of what was going on, and being able to pick up a couple faint voices._

 _"I don't really care what that man thinks anymore. He thinks it's okay to leave his wife and sons to go to Otherworld for seven years? He used dying against Cell as a one-way ticket to King Kai's planet, and from what I've heard, the Grand Kai's too! This was clearly Chi Chi speaking, Kale knew that much._

 _Kale also blinked in confusion. Who decided to die? Goku? But he's alive! Nobody can come back from the dead. Right?_

 _Listening in closer, she heard a second voice. Gruff, belonging to a male, clearly, but none that she recognised. Was Goten sobbing because of this guy?_

 _"He just doesn't do anything that a normal person would! He's naive, he's always going on about fighting, he's not ever stopped to ask how I feel about going off to save the world! But worst of all, he doesn't support me in trying to get Goten to study! What kind of father doesn't want his son to become a legendary scholar? All he seems to care about is him becoming strong and protecting the Earth!" the whining was becoming more hysterical with every sentence._

 _Furthermore, Kale knew this to not be true. She could distinctly remember the man saying that Goten should be able to make his own decisions. Goten just wanted to be a fighter like his father. She frowned, and tried to get a better look at the man, who had now stood up at the same time as Chi Chi, back facing Kale, which was unfortunately blocking her view._

 _"It's just that, well, even dating back to after the whole Majin Buu ordeal, I've felt as though I'm slowly becoming more distant from Goku. Seven years of absence sort of brought that sort of disconnect upon me, and now I don't really feel anything towards him anymore."_

 _Kale didn't have time to register her shock at the statement, as Chi Chi gravitated towards the unknown figure she was facing._

 _"The only person who would be able to understand me and not freak out would be you. You're the only one that I appreciate anymore…." The woman's eyes began clouding over in lust as she took the final step towards him._

 _The mysterious person seemed to not want to have any business in doing any sort of damage to Goku, the steps backward that he took were evidence enough, but even though she was unable to see his face, Kale could tell that he didn't want to upset Chi Chi either._

 _"Goten, could you please go up to bed now, your father might be home soon, and he wouldn't want to see you up so late." the wife of the man in question persuasively called to Goten, making the little boy sniff and stumble upstairs, rubbing his eyes the whole time. Chi Chi seemed oblivious to the fact, and remained ignorant to her seven year old's understanding of the situation._

 _"Don't worry, all Goku can ever think about is food and training anyway, I suspect he won't be back for another couple of hours at least…."_

 _Kale could only look away in disgust, and begin to fly away, immediately regretting her decision to try and see the good side of the woman, as said woman began committing a crime more sinful than murder._

* * *

 _(A/N: Whew! What a chapter, eh? I've been working on this one for a few days, and I hope I did the mood progression and character building well. I think that I gave Kale some redemption this chapter, and while I'm certainly not planning on fixing her up with anyone besides maaaaybe Cabba, but least of all Goku, I think she serves more of a purpose now. I also understand that I may also be moving too quickly, but I have a lot of ideas in my head and I'm trying to satisfy as many of them as I can without changing the theme of the story, so it may progress fast. I do hope you enjoy this one, as I really did put a lot of effort into this chapter. If the perspective/ scene changes without the line break, that's because I had a small symbol-based break when I was writing in Google Docs that didn't carry over, so I replaced them with the line, and may have missed a scene change. So read, review, and follow for more in the future!)_


	6. Get Out!

_(A/N: Hello again! I have decided that the most difficult writing element in this story is deciding how to introduce myself as I write new chapters without sounding proven. Apparently you have about 7 seconds to capture someone's interest, so it is imperative that I say the right thing. Anyway, this chapter is going to be shorter than my last one, as I haven't had much time for writing this week, only being able to do so in one sitting on Saturday. I have had multiple exams to prepare for and sit, and I built my new computer on Friday, which took longer than I had expected, so I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't very long. But enjoy nonetheless, and review if you want to see more! I also got rid of the 'request' for a story that I don't want to write, especially considering it will have been spammed on multiple DBS stories, as the reference to me as 'author' in it indicates that it was copy-and-pasted many times.)_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Get Out!**

Caulifla gawked at Kale in shock. Did the harpy really have the willpower to go against a Saiyan bond? Anyone she had ever known to even think about committing such atrocities had been driven mad, to the point of self-destruction. Yet this harpy is capable of not only jeopardising her relationship with her mate, but of breaking it as well? That was unheard of, and Caulifla wondered how the strongest man in the entire multiverse had landed himself is such an awkward situation.

Speaking of, Goku seemed to be having a rough sleep. Gone was the soundly sleeping man that would occasionally mumble something -probably to do with food- while smiling peacefully. He had been swapped out for one that tossed and turned, uncomfortable and restless. Perhaps now would be a good time to wake him. Maybe he would find out about his wife without the two telling him about it.

Caulifla knew she should probably feel bad about smirking at the thought of her trainer unleashing his fury upon the woman, but she couldn't help it. Chi Chi was probably the most deserving person of his wrath right about now.

"Umm, sis?" Kale had also glanced over at the Saiyan in question, and began to voice her concerns. "Don't you think we should wake him up and send him home? He should be getting back."

Much to her surprise, Caulifla found herself grow somewhat morose at the thought of Goku having to leave and go back to his home, if he would be able to call it as such once he came to know about what his wife was doing behind his back. Would it be such a bad thing if he stayed with he-um, them?

'Yes, it would,' she finally told herself. As much as she didn't want Goku to be down in the dumps (purely due to the fact that he wouldn't be able to train her if he was so), it was for the best that he return to that wretch for now. Besides, he'd be back for training tomorrow anyway!

"Okay Kale, let's get him up then." the Sadalan prodigy stood up from the kneeling position she had taken whilst listening to the incriminating story about Chi Chi, before taking a deep breath. She began to transform into a Super Saiyan in the loudest way possible, roaring directly in the direction of the other Saiyan capable of that transformation in the room, and using her anger at the man's wife to fuel it.

* * *

Chi Chi woke with a start. What was that huge ki spike in the distance? Had Goku somehow found her out?

It wasn't as though she was bothered about him finding out, it was more out of concern for her, and her lover's, safety. Being married to the most powerful mortal in history has it's complications, and it was not on Chi Chi's bucket list to piss said being off.

Jumping up from the couch where she had taken refuge on after her….scandalous act, she shook the new mysterious figure from his slumber. Their acts must really have done a number on him….

"Quick! You need to leave before Goku gets back! I didn't think he'd be on his way so fast! Goten will eventually wake up when he senses him too, and we can't be caught like this!"

Ki-sensing was something that had come in useful for the Ox Princess, however she was not at proficient in it as she would've liked to be. Goku had strategically chosen to stop teaching it to her after noticing a steep increase in arguments when he'd come home from training in some far-off location for a couple of days, and therefore, she only had limited and almost random use of the ability. She could sense most extremely high power levels, or Goku's when emotions were running high, but never was she able to get a decent lock on the man when he was in his normal form.

Due to this, Chi Chi was getting all worked up for no reason. It was understandable, considering this high power was near to where she had last sensed Goku, but either way, she had gotten into a frantic state.

The man she was talking to woke rather slowly, his figure darkened in Chi Chi's shadow. Some desperate hand gestures were made, and inaudible sentences uttered before his body stiffened, and he rushed from the house in a blind panic.

Unbeknownst to Chi Chi, who had now resumed her position on the couch, her youngest son had heard most of the commotion. While the innocent demi-Saiyan didn't understand what his mom had been doing, nor the severity of the situation, he had an uneasy feeling that told him something was off, and that he probably shouldn't tell his father, at least not yet.

Chi Chi's heart rate had begun to fall again after the initial panic, until Goten silently approached her and opened his mouth to speak, revealing something . "That's not daddy, it's the pretty lady with the spiky hair." the little boy shifted his feet uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, though it was the next comment to leave his mouth that truly set her teeth on edge.

"She is really angry." It seemed that Goten was better and pointing out emotions in someone's ki than his mother. "But I think daddy's there too. He's sleeping."

Chi Chi looked up at her son's scrunched up, concentrated face with fear dominating her expression. Did that barbaric tyrant know? Would she tell Goku, if he didn't already know?

* * *

"Get up, Son Goku, your wife is probably **missing** you." Caulifla noticeably emphasised the word with sarcasm, an action that earned her a rare glare from Kale.

The only thing that Goku replied with was a pleading whine. "Ugh….cmon….please…..it's been so long….don't you love me?"

Caulifla paused in her wake up call to replay attention to what the Saiyan had said in her mind. Her eyes widened at the realisation, and she took one look at Kale before the two were trying their hardest to stifle the laughs that were threatening to escape their mouths.

It wasn't a huge amount of time before Goku began to wake up, with a yawn that could cause earthquakes. Sighing at the fact that he didn't get as much rest as he was hoping for, he began rubbing his eyes in an attempt to figure out where exactly he had been sleeping. His memories were fuzzy, and he had the feeling that he'd pushed himself too far in whatever training he had done earlier.

"Got enough rest, old man? It's getting late, you should be going home now."

Goku shook his head rapidly, regaining his vision, and confusion was apparent on his face as he discovered that Caulifla was stood right in front of him. That confusion was replaced by fear when he remembered what he had been dreaming about, and he began o stutter as Caulifla wore a quizzical smirk.

"Uh, h-hey Cauli! D-did you hear anything?" Goku asked, crossing his fingers in hope.

The two female Saiyans looked at each other, and silently decided that they would save Goku the embarrassment and plead ignorance. He'd probably be experiencing a rollercoaster of emotions later anyway if anything gets found out.

"I don't know what you're rambling about, Son Goku, but I'd like to ask you why I woke up in y-your a-arms! I may be thankful that you're training me, but that was no green light for you to try to b-bed me, okay!?" Caulifla only just managed to finish the sentence, the amount of heat in her cheeks rising dramatically. She had seemingly struggled with getting it out, and the angry air that she tried to put on came out more like a hesitant schoolgirl's squeal than anything else when her voice had faltered.

On the upside, Goku had visibly relaxed at the mark, and began to grin sheepishly at the girl. On the downside, he also seemed uncomfortable at the statement, and a blush crept up onto his face too, before he cocked his head in concentration, attempting to remember how exactly he had ended up where he was. He looked down at the floor for a second, and from the corner of his eye, he saw a set of training weights, strewn about on the floor and with cracks on the floor in their wake.

All of a sudden, memories of the night before flooded his mind, and he both relaxed at the fact that he committed any….acts, but he also jumped up frantically, realising how late it must have gotten.

"Sorry Cauli, but I have to go! Chi Chi's gonna have my hide for this one! I'll explain everything tomorrow! Bye guys!" And with that, Goku practically teleported out of the window, ironically forgetting about Instant Transmission in the heat of the moment, and took off, back towards his home.

Caulifla snorted in amusement at the man. "You'd think the universe's strongest man would be in control of his relationship."

Kale let out a nervous giggle, before saying goodnight to Caulifla and heading off to bed, with a mighty yawn. The prodigy looked out of the window, where the fading figure of her trainer was just about visible. She grinned at it in anticipation.

"You'd better teach me everything you know, Son Goku."

* * *

Goku was whizzing through the air at a decent pace. He had eventually realised that he could have just used Instant Transmission to get home faster, but decided to opt for taking in his surroundings on the way home, and try to enjoy the trip back. Besides, last time that he'd used the technique to get home, he had startled Chi Chi to the nth degree, and as a result, she'd halted his gargantuan appetite for three hours, and that was something he wanted to avoid.

Over the somewhat lengthy trip home, Goku had time to think about how the day had panned out, and he began to regret shouting at Chi Chi. She didn't deserve it. Sure, she may have spent a lot of money, but it was for him and Goten after all, right? It also probably got frustrating when he went off training for days at a time too, and he supposed that most normal people did have normal jobs.

Maybe he should apologise to his wife when he got home. Yeah, he'd make it up to her. After all, he wants is to be just as loyal to Chi Chi as she was to him.

Goku smiled, his chest filling with pride for him and his wife as he sped up, now eager to fly home at a faster pace.

* * *

"Hey Chi Chi, I'm back! Sorry I'm a bit late, I fell asleep and needed a Senzu Bean to get my energy back in time to come home!" Goku called out to his wife joyfully, an emotion that he realised he hadn't felt towards her enough recently, only emptiness.

The fact was true too, Goku had swiped a Senzu Bean from the counter in the Capsule house after he had realised that his energy had barely risen from his unintentional nap. Adrenaline could only get a person so far, at the end of the day.

Chi Chi emerged from the kitchen, looking somewhat flustered, as if she'd been in a hurry to do something. Either way, Goku greeted her with a hug and a smile, and was mildly shocked to find that his wife did not return the gesture, but rather looked at him in apprehension.

Goku decided to try and cut the tension that clouded the air. "Listen Chi, I want to apologise for bursting out like that earlier. It was uncalled for and you didn't deserve that, so I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

Chi Chi seemed to be stuck in a daze for a brief moment, before she caught up with her husband and her eyes widened. "No, Goku, don't."

Goku cocked his head in confusion for the second time that day. "What? But I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong Goku," she cut him off with a saddened glare. "No, I don't want to hear it. I don't want you here tonight." Her voice seemed strained, and her expression was one of fright.

Okay, had he really been that upsetting? Surely one outburst from someone's husband couldn't make them this upset! "Chi Chi, are you okay? I'm really sorr-"

"NO GOKU!" the Ox Princess cut him off again, this time in her own outburst. "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU! GO, GET OUT!"

She was full-on crying now, and Goku could only stare at his wife in disbelief and shock as she stormed away from him, tears trailing down her face in a waterfall of emotions.

Walking back outside in defeat, Goku's smile vanished, his happy mood was short lived. Had he really upset Chi Chi that much? She didn't even want to talk to him, let alone sleep in the same room as him.

"Well, I guess I have no choice." he said aloud to himself. Clearly he wouldn't be staying with his wife tonight, that much was set in stone at this point. Sighing again, he jumped into the sky, and headed towards the place he had gone to every other time this had happened. He had kept Grandpa Gohan' house in good condition over the years, and would stay there every time he got into an argument with Chi Chi, which was too often for his liking. Surprisingly to most of the Z-Fighters, Goku wasn't so dense and uncultured that he would just sleep anywhere.

Back inside the house, Chi Chi was in a mood of mixed fear and frustration, but there was no guilt to speak of. Goku **clearly** knew what was going on, and was just profusely apologising to try and guilt trip her. Well, that wasn't going to happen, and though she would keep quiet about it in case he didn't know, she would not let her husband manipulate her. It would probably be worse if he didn't know really, as that would mean his apologies were genuine, and she had just crushed them into dust. Chi Chi may be as cold as ice, and have about as much respect for Goku as Frieza did,but she did at least have some remorse, even if only a little.

Oh well, she should probably go to sleep the day's events away. It was probably the longest day she had ever had; it had dragged on for so long.

And with that, she trudged off to bed, confusion at the forefront of her mind. At least she would sleep soundly tonight.

* * *

(A/N: I'm sorry this is a day late, and that it doesn't have a lot of story progression , but I didn't have much time at all this week. Next week I have off though, so I'll be able to write a lot more, so stay tuned!)


	7. Restlessness to Realisation

_(A/N: Yeah I know, I know. I skipped a week, and I'm sorry, but hopefully the length makes up for it? Unfortunately I do have to prepare for my exams in a couple of weeks as well, and I do have to prioritise those. I probably shouldn't be writing at all when it's so close to my exams, but I want to, and it's a good way for me to vent, so I will regardless. I will also say that I've been really stressed recently, so enthusiasm wasn't there for a while, and again, I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I want to address Chi Chi and what is going on in her head. At the moment she is NOT in remorse, but more fearful of what Goku would do if he found out about her little escapade. Her explosion at the end of the last chapter was more of a fight-or-flight action more than an emotional outburst. I do hope to get some more story progression done this chapter, I want to withhold the knowledge of events from Goku a bit longer. I want him to build a relationship with the Saiyans, particularly Caulifla, before I release the juicy news to him. I also think that some time needs to pass. I mean, all the events so far have happened in a single day, and in my opinion I should have spread it out over longer period of time, but it's done now, so whatever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, so read, review and favourite if you want to read more!)_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Restlessness to Realisation**

Caulifla couldn't sleep. Surely she couldn't have gotten all of her energy back in that one short nap? No, she was being kept awake by something it was just a bad feeling about something? A It kept her restless.

In an attempt to concentrate on something, rather than pondering on nothing, the female prodigy decided to find out how things had gone on her trainer's return home. She chose to check the Ox Princess' ki first, considering her erratic mood swings, it was probably a good idea. It was somewhat difficult to put a pin on her mood, though it seemed like the woman was scared, her ki fluctuating constantly in a jumpy fashion. Not a good sign.

Walking down the hallway, Caulifla stopped at Kale's door, and peering in she found that her sister (she may as well call her that at this point, the girl was so emotionally attached to her) was not having the same difficulty at sleeping as she was.

Judging by Goku's ki however (which she had been keeping an eye on occasionally, out of boredom and curiosity), he hadn't found out about his wife's sin. Curiously though, he didn't seem to be sleeping either, but his ki was calm-ish, and slowly, very slowly, rising. Where the hell was he though? He said he was going home to sleep because it was late, and he was presumably going to talk with his wife, so why would he be gallivanting, or relaxing, in the middle of nowhere.

Well, there was probably no harm in going to check out what he was up to, he was basically asking people to come and find him with his ki risen that high anyway. Plus, she would be able to find out how on Sadala -'Or Earth now-' she mused- they found each other in their….position….earlier that day. Caulifla shivered, before walking out of her new, home?...and shooting off into the sky, on the path to whatever wasteland that Goku was hiding in.

* * *

Contrary to the Saiyan girl's assumption, Goku wasn't in just some barren wasteland, nor was he at peace. He was truly very troubled by the events that had transpired over the day, and floating atop the roof of Grandpa Gohan's house, he had the opportunity to mull over his emotions through meditation.

Why had Chi Chi been so upset? He may have shouted for what he considered was an understandable reason, and abruptly left, but it still didn't explain why she freaked out so much.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Chi Chi could sense ki! Did she think that he and Caulifla had…..done…..that…..to her? He would never do such a thing! He only wanted to train the girls, not….fraternise with them! He wasn't Yamcha!

No, this wasn't the point of his meditation; he was here to calm his mind, and fretting about whatever other dilemma his wife was having. He began to regulate his breathing, and calm his mind, sat in the lotus position, eyes closed.

Besides, it wasn't as if Chi Chi was particularly passionate about doing those sorts of things anyway. Goku didn't lead his life directed by those things like Roshi or Oolong did, but he was a Saiyan, and one that had his hand in every single universe or multiverse-threatening battle in his lifetime. Stress and tension were bound to build up in his body due to it all, and going by the little information about Saiyan culture that Vegeta had forced him to listen to, it was the job of both the male and female Saiyan in a bond to….relieve each other's tensions occasionally so that they would be in a healthy body and mind to continue fighting.

Now again, Goku wasn't hung up about this sort of issue, if he had to guess he probably had more self-control that the entire of the Saiyan race combined, had it not been destroyed. Either way, Goku did respect his wife's wishes (somewhat, she was starting to wear down his patience) and would do so in this situation too.

However, it was getting to the point now where even meditation -his substitute method of drawing out and releasing stress- was doing little to help him, and the effectiveness was only decreasing by the day. This was probably due to the mental and emotional troubles he had been subject to recently, given that today he was having a particularly hard time clearing his head; after the eventful day it was understandable.

Concentrating on just calming himself enough to be able to sleep tonight-or morning, he wasn't really sure anymore- Goku rose slightly higher into the air, his ki following his altitude, and as time went by, instead of growing more at ease, he became more and more frustrated. On top of this, he was so lost in himself and his own emotions that he lost the hyper-awareness that one would normally experience during meditation, and couldn't even notice, the approaching Saiyan female, the one that he didn't realise was the source of this pent up frustration.

* * *

Caulifla was growing more and more concerned by the rising ki that belonged to her new trainer as she got closer to it. It had gone from steadily and somewhat calmly rising, to twisting and writhing in aggression. You can tell a lot about someone's current state by feeling their ki, and Caulifla was definitely disturbed by what she found in Goku's. Surely she was getting something wrong. She wasn't even anywhere near him yet, and she could virtually measure the tension and stress in his energy. Maybe he had found out about his wife after all?

No, even with his temperament, any Saiyan would have flown off the hook and probably caused some devastating damage to the surrounding area. Besides, this tension didn't match match that sort of anger, not to mention that a furious outburst from Goku would have alerted even the most inept ki-sensors all way out in her universe, as well as an explosion in power that had the potential to destroy said universe from here.

Deciding not to think on this any longer, and instead get a look at the man she was theorising over, Caulifla sped up her flight, eager to find out what was causing him so much mental trauma.

* * *

Finally close enough to wherever Goku was for a building (presumably belonging to said Saiyan) to come into view, Caulifla slowed down to a halt and observed from a distance. It had actually taken longer that she had expected, although she may have just gotten lost in the confusing forests and mountains.

She moved a little closer, enough so that she could see exactly what Goku was doing, but far enough away that she wouldn't be noticed. Little did she know that she could be right in front of the man and still go unnoticed with his current level of awareness.

He seemed….unsettled, even more so than his ki let on earlier. He was surrounded by a visible aura, but not a calm one. It was flickering and sparking around him, though still unlike the albeit similar one that Super Saiyan 2 emitted. Even though the ascended state brought about cold emotions in those that weren't used to the form, this was unlike it, if the lack of blonde hair on Goku's head wasn't enough of an indicator.

Growing unsettled by the eerie atmosphere that the silence was casting upon the unfamiliar territory, the man's student closed the distance between them and tapped him on the shoulder.

No response.

How distracted was he? In front of him this time, Caulifla at least let some humour out and went to flick him on the nose.

Only to notice that she definitely got a response this time. Goku, seemingly subconsciously, grabbed her wrist and twisted it, enough to elicit an alarmed cry from his protegee. What the hell was up with him?!

"OI! Old man! What the hell are you doing!" Caulifla cried out. However Goku seemed to pay her outburst no mind, if he had even noticed it. His face was clouded over in darkness. And hiis grip was tightening; her wrist bone was beginning to succumb to the pressure. "Owowow! Stop it Goku, please!" The girl was howling out in pain at this point, and the use of just his first name was indicative of her pleading.

Luckily for her though, the wail had seemingly managed to snap him out of his daze. His eyes opened, and he looked confused, blinking at her blankly. Turning around to look at the position he was currently in, he jumped when he noticed that his hand was latched upon a wrist, and the person that the wrist belonged to was trying her very hardest to keep composed now that he had regained conscious thought.

Immediately, Goku retracted his hand and looked apologetically at Caulifla, before floating back down to the roof of Grandpa Gohan's house that he had previously been hovering over. The girl rubbed the sore joint, and shook her head rapidly to prevent her eyes from watering. She would not be seen as weak in front of her trainer!

"Oh crap, sorry Cauli! I didn't mean it!" Goku frantically blurted out.

The female prodigy was not impressed. "What the hell was that! You just sat there like a statue and grabbed me out of nowhere! Explain yourself, old man!"

Goku winced at the ferocity of her words. He didn't mean it, he just wasn't in the best of moods, and it was understandable why.

"Again, I'm sorry. I was trying to meditate, but it wasn't going well. It's stopped helping me clear my mind recently; I just end up getting more angry." He attempted to rationalise his action, though he could understand why grabbing her without holding back, when she wasn't expecting it would definitely set her off. He supposed it was lucky that she could take it, and shuddered at the thought of him accidentally doing that to Chi Chi. The woman would probably castrate him.

Caulifla eyed the man thoughtfully. So that was why he had managed to put up with a lack of...sustenance for the past however many years. He had meditated away his stress. Of course, most Saiyans would rather solve those issue in a more physical way, that's just how most were, but then again, Goku didn't seem like a particularly normal Saiyan. To be able to restrain himself/keep himself grounded for such a long time would be a marvel to anyone on Sadala. Chi Chi also seemed like the kind of person that would have used Goku for Gohan and Goten and left it at that, so 'years' seemed like a fair assessment. "Whatever, Son Goku. I'm impressed you haven't gone berserk with that woman for a wife as it is." Caulifla initially smirked at her remark, but frowned when Goku's reaction was abnormal, given his normal carefree mood. He had begun glaring coldly at the floor, by the looks of it in a depressed mood.

Giving in to her curiosity, Caulifla also descended, and sat down next to the man on the edge of the rooftop.

"Surely your mating, or marriage, wasn't so crappy from the beginning. How did a fighter like you manage to mate with someone who wants to take that fight away from you?" Caulifla questioned with genuine interest. It was extremely uncommon for any Saiyan to get married, let alone into a horrible relationship; rare enough for Caulifla to not be used to the phrase. So to her, for the strongest Saiyan in the multiverse to be involved in one of those rare cases told her that some level of trickery or confusion was involved.

It seemed that her suspicions were correct, judging by Goku's reply. He seemed to have some difficulty getting the words out as he spoke."Well, at the time I didn't know what marriage was. We met as kids, and I thought that it had something to do with food."

Caulifla snorted "I'm not surprised. No Saiyan I've ever met has knowingly done anything like that while in full understanding of the situation, and I expect that Vegeta guy would tell you the same thing, besides his family of course, being royalty."

Goku gave her a weak, faint smile in an attempt to show that he was paying attention. "Well, we matched up in a tournament years later, and well, she burst into tears when she thought I wasn't going to marry her, so I did. I still mostly thought it was related to food though, as well as the embarrassment that would have ensued afterwards"

That surprised her. "Woah, the old crank was a fighter? She shouldn't have let herself stop. But I'm not surprised she burst into tears; I've already seen that she uses it to try and get what she wants."

All that was heard following that was a lamenting sigh. It wasn't in her nature, but Caulifla felt somewhat bad for the guy. Here was a man that seemed so happy and carefree during a tournament of life and death of all things, as well as throughout the short time she'd been around him since, and to see him so put out was unnerving.

"I'm sorry for earlier today by the way, Caulifla. You passed out after our spar, so I took you back to your room and went to take of your weights, but I ran out of stamina and fell unconscious too." Goku said the words in regret, and the prodigy he was addressing noticed it and instantly forgave him. She run out of energy too, so she couldn't really blame him.

What she was surprised to find however, was that she didn't like it when Goku called her by the name that she would kill anyone else if they didn't use it, besides Kale. Huh. Maybe she'd gotten used to him calling her by the shorter version, so him not using it would mean something was wrong? Oh well, she didn't really care.

"Eh, I'm not bothered by it, don't worry. Just be careful not to tire out next time." Caulifla smirked at the man in jest, not noticing the implications of her own words.

Goku's mood wasn't improved. The ground had become very interesting to him, but he turned to face her, a pained look on his face. "Chi Chi got really angry at me earlier, and sad too. She can sense ki you know, even if it's not very well."

Although she looked intrigued by where his thoughts were going, Caulifla hadn't put two and two together. Luckily (or unluckily), Goku had done the thinking, and had come to a conclusion that was likely what was upsetting him.

"I think she got angry because she sensed us close together earlier. She probably thinks that I….besmirched our marriage because I was angry she spent all that money."

Caulifla blinked, before turning away and scowling in the direction of Goku's home. She didn't even care about the implications of what the man was saying, she was just angry at that stupid woman. Here Goku was remorseful for something that didn't even happen, feeling terrible about the prospect of upsetting his wife, while the wife in question couldn't give a shit about neither him nor his need to train, as well as committing the very act that Goku was terrified of doing to her, and right under his nose! What kind of horrible mate could ever do that, especially without-

Of course! This would explain why the woman didn't go insane after breaking the bond, and why Goku himself didn't go mad and destroy the universe in a fiery rage!

Realising that it had been silent for some time now, Caulifla turned back toward Goku, but kept the thought at the front of her mind. She would investigate later. For now, she would try to comfort the man in front of her. While still retaining her fierce image of course, she wasn't just charitable for the sake of it.

She put her hand on his shoulder, looking down at him and grinning. "Just get some sleep old man; your harpy wife doesn't deserve the thought or care."

"Besides," she started, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "You need to teach me all your techniques and forms!"

Goku actually grinned back at her for that. "Heh, I sure will. I won't let Vegeta surpass me, just as I won't let my students surpass his!" Staring back at her enthusiastic expression, his grin changed into a genuine smile. "You know, I'm glad I met you," Goku exclaimed adoringly. "You stood up to Chi Chi when she was in a frenzy, you already surpassed my expectations, and you managed to cheer me up, and all in the space of one day. Thank you, Cauli."

Caulifla looked into the orange-clad Saiyan's dark, onyx eyes. Filled with genuine interest and care, the look they shone penetrated hers and caused her face to heat up. Looking away from the innocent man that was clearly starved of the same interest and care by his wife, Caulifla grew more curious about her theory.

"Don't worry, Son Goku, I'll not let anyone surpass me, least of all the Princess and his cabbage plant. That reminds me, you don't have a Saiyan-sounding name. It's ironic that the strongest of all of us doesn't even represent our race by name."

Returning her quizzical stare, Goku replied in kind. "Well, I was given a Saiyan name at birth, and I was one of the only Saiyans not on Planet Vegeta when it was blown up. I had been sent to Earth to destroy it, but I hit my head on a rock and lost my Saiyan anger and thirst for destruction. My adopted grandfather, Son Gohan, called me Goku, but Vegeta and most other Saiyans call me Kakarot. I do like the name, but I was Goku for years, so I stuck with that."

"Fair enough. I think Kakarot's a pretty cool name too, for the record. Anyway, go get that sleep old man, you have teaching to do tomorrow."

And with that, Caulifla oddly ruffled the man's spiky locks and took off into the sky eagerly. Goku noticed that she wasn't quite going in the right direction, but shrugged his shoulders and yawned. She probably knew what she was doing. In the meantime, man he needed some sleep. Gone was the restless mood he was in before. His final meandering thought while drifting off on the roof was unsurprising, though somewhat saddening to him.

'You're better at cheering me up than my own wife is, Caulifla.'

* * *

Really far away from Goku's sleeping figure, Caulifla had kept an eye on the slowly decreasing power level she was moving away from, and was satisfied when she felt it fall enough to indicate that he was sleeping. This meant she could focus on what she had theorised about. If what she thought was true, then it would explain a lot about the abnormality that was Goku's relationship.

Okay, she had finally arrived. Man, Mt Paozu and the mountain ranges were huge! She imagined that, given the time, both the woman and her son would be asleep by now, though she would have to be careful about concealing her ki, so the little chibi wouldn't notice it and get up. As she suspected, the door had been kept unlocked, if it even had a lock. Chi Chi was a predictable being in everything besides her mood swings, Caulifla had gathered that in the short time she had spent around the woman.  
Besides, she wasn't entering the house with malicious intent, she was only here to answer her question.

Or so she thought. Peering in to what she correctly assumed was the Ox Princess' room, she saw the figure that Kale had mentioned, and her mood immediately darkened, with an ominous urge to creating a small ki blade and ending her trainer's source of upset right then and there. However, she held back, knowing that was one of the stupidest things she could do, given the current circumstances, and she looked towards the woman in curiosity. She was lying face down into her pillow, and the covers were doing what the name implies well.

Now was the critical moment to not get caught, and it would be best if the didn't disturb anyone in the house. Concentrating, Caulifla began to generate a constant gust of ki, that slowly heated up the room, and more importantly the bed in front of her.

'Please, please, please….' Caulifla pleaded in her head, her look transfixed on the movements of Chi Chi. Her prayers were answered when the woman in question subconsciously turned over in discomfort due to the heat.

This allowed Caulifla to take a look at what she had wanted to see, and what she saw proved her theory but also shocked her. Of course, this explained how the woman could turn against her mate and not be concerned about him or his feelings at all.

Smirking at herself, Caulifla quietly made her way out of the house on Mt Paozu, making sure that there was no sign of her entrance. She flew into the air and into the distance, satisfied by what she had found.

There was no Saiyan marking of ownership on Chi Chi's neck.

INSERT LINE BREAK

It was finally morning, and Goku woke up with a contented stretch. Had he really slept on the roof? Wow, that sure was one great nap!

He hadn't been of the best energy for the past few weeks, and that particular rest had him wake up with all the energy in the world. He felt ready for training today. In fact, he was going to train right now, and all he needed to do was grab Caulifla, and Kale if she wanted to as well.

Concentrating his energy, Goku searched for the energy of Caulifla first. He got a lock on it within seconds, despite the distance, and found it to be encompassing a good, relaxed mood. Assuming that she wasn't still asleep, he used Instant Transmission for once, rather than flying over like he had been doing recently That had turned out to be a mistake, and he would realise this in the next few moments.

The Saiyan didn't really allow himself the opportunity of taking in the surroundings, and just began talking immediately after appearing.

"Hey Cauli!" Goku spoke into thin air, knowing she wouldn't be too far from where he was stood. "I know it's a bit early, but I'm really pumped to get started today! I'm thinking we try and get you to Super Saiyan 3 today, how does that sound!"

Bouncing on his feet out of excitement, he had barely finished speaking before his eyes widened, and he yelped at the sudden realisation of where he had ended up.

The man had wound up teleporting right into the...bathroom of the Capsule house. It was certainly a modern-looking bathroom, which wasn't surprising considering how the house was one of the premium ones, made by the richest company in the world. Now, this was a problem because most modern bathrooms, especially those of this size (seriously, this Capsule house was HUGE), had walk-in showers, with full-glass windows.

Caulifla had been minding her own business after waking up, and had decided to take a long, steamy shower to prepare her for the day ahead, which was likely to consist of gruelling training. Due to this, she had figured out how to turn up the power and heat of the water, and was at first oblivious to Goku's rantings about training, even managing to miss the infamous pop that his Instant Transmission was known for. However, she had heard the noisy gasp that he had emitted, and turned around to see what the weird noise was, and her eyes met Goku's dilated ones for a few shocked moments.

The Saiyan duo stared at each other in disbelief for a while, though admittedly for different reasons, and both could feel the heat rising to their cheeks. This was, however, until Caulifla shook her head rapidly and screamed, scaring the living daylights out of the man in front of her, though not before he unwillingly got a long look at the woman in front of him.

Adrenaline building up in his veins, Goku let out a quick "Sorry!" and turned on his heels, heading speedily for the door. Unfortunately for him, the modern bathroom also had come equipped with a very secure, Saiyan-proof locking system, and this meant that the Saiyan in question was trapped in here with another who had grown a large tick on her forehead, though more out of shock than genuine anger.

After a fair few minutes of stereotypical chasing had passed, a very flustered Goku had decided that it would be better to smash a window and sort it out later than suffer any more of Caulifla's wrath than he already had. Perhaps it would be a good idea to just keep on flying to places when he was going to drop in somewhere unannounced.

With a deafening crash, Goku landed outside and eased when he heard a faint sigh of relief in the background. After staring at the floor in embarrassment for a few minutes and pushing the surfacing images to the back of his mind, he finally got up to officially get the Saiyans for training. Making the better decision this time around, he opted for entering through the front door, where he was greeted in the hallway by a shifty Caulifla, who was more focused on the grains of dirt in the floor than her trainer.

Goku had managed to draw his eyes upwards to look her in the face, and stifled a cough to break the awkward silence. "We should, uh, go train early today, if you wanna make progress"

Caulifla looked up, a pink tint still colouring her facial features. She wasn't really bothered by the prospect herself; hell but what she was concerned about was Goku's reaction and the thoughts going through his head, and more importantly, whether that would inhibit his focus during the day's training. For now, she would act like normal, as a guy like Goku probably wouldn't be fazed by something like this anyway.

"Yeah whatever old man, just don't pull any shit like that again, got it!" She smirked at the man, and received his stereotype response in return. Phew, all tension dissipated.

Goku scratched the back of his neck with his right hand, and chuckled at her. "Yeah, sorry about that, I'll just fly from now on. Anyway, is Kale coming today?"

His question was answered when said Legendary Super Saiyan appeared from around the corner. "Yes, I d-don't need to get as strong as you two, but I want to t-turn Super again."

Goku was taken aback by this. "You can't turn Super Saiyan anymore? Man that sucks, it probably means I won't be able to train you then. I'm not very good at teaching people proper ki manipulation," he exclaimed. Shrouded in thought for a few moments, he spoke back up after he looked to have had an epiphany. "Oh, I know! I'll bring you to Piccolo! He's way better at that stuff than me!"

Behind him, Caulifla neered. "What, that green Namekian? We're stronger than him, well, Kale would be at Super Saiyan."

It appeared that Goku was expecting this response, and he merely chuckled. "Well, Piccolo is weaker than us, but he's a lot cleverer when it comes to energy and meditation, I bet he'd get Kale back to Super status in no time!"

Kale seemed convinced, and put her hand on Goku's shoulder when he prepared his Instant Transmission. Goku glanced at her, and then looked back at Caulifla with a grin. "I'll be back in a little bit. Don't worry, I won't be stumbling on anyone in the shower this time!" He ruffled her spiky black hair, before disappearing with a pop, and Kale's shocked "What?" echoed with it.

Caulifla was more taken aback by what Goku did, not said. Was this hair thing just going to be a natural exchange between the two now? 'Whatever,' she thought as she trudged over to the gravity chamber in the mountain. 'I need to show him how capable for Super Saiyan 3 and Blue I am!'

Entering the chamber with high levels of anticipation, the Saiyan prodigy turned up the gravity, ready to train in her base form for maximum strength gain.

* * *

Piccolo was having a rough time today. He could dodge well enough, he supposed, however attacking was not going so well. Gohan was definitely not cutting him any slack, and he was improving fast. Talk about prodigies. The Son family was practically crawling with them, and he had heard from his student that Goku had taken on two exceptionally talented Saiyans, and he already knew of Vegeta's student.

As if his thoughts had become reality, Piccolo was shocked when a nasty punch that Gohan had aimed at him was deflected by the face of a man in a Turtle School gi that had appeared with an unknown girl.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Goku yelped, and thanked the Kais that Gohan wasn't in his Mystic state. Why did this remind him of Beerus and lettuce?

"Dad?" "Goku?"

"What are you doing here?" The two both looked confused. Why would Goku feel the need to come here, and who was this new person. Gohan remembered her face from somewhere, maybe the tournament?

"Hey guys! How goes the training? Gohan, you've gotten way stronger, I'm proud of you!" Goku replied rapidly, clearly excited about something.

Smirking at Goku's praise of his son, and by extension, his teaching of the man, Piccolo stopped charging the Special Beam Cannon that he had begun building up, and spoke up. "He's been improving very quickly. Anyone would've thought that he hadn't stopped training at all since Majin Buu." He turned to Kale. "Say, you're Kale from the tournament aren't you?. Another Saiyan I presume?"

Kale blinked, shocked at the fact that she was recognised from her beserk from, where she assumed he remembered her from. She didn't have any memories of the tournament during the time that she was in that form, and going by what Caulifla had told her about it, she had been the one to cause all that damage to the fighting stage, and she and bulked up to look completely different than usual. "Uh, yes, I am a Saiyan, but I don't have the same Super Saiyan form than anyone else." Turning away and looking at the floor, she spoke to herself glumly. "Actually, I don't have any Super Saiyan form at the moment."

Unfortunately for her embarrassment, Piccolo's extremely sensitive Namekian ears picked it up where the other two didn't hear. "You're like Gohan here too then. He may not have lost the form entirely, but he lost Super Saiyan 2 and barely made it to the first state when Frieza returned not so long ago." With that, he nodded at Gohan, who transformed into his Mystic form, showing the power that he had regained in the time he had spent training recently.

Kale looked towards the Saiyan hybrid, who now had his father's trademark neck-scratching on show. This man had been extremely weak only a short time ago? His power was immense! Could this Piccolo help her to reach this kind of power as well? Perhaps she should aim for higher than just Super Saiyan after all.

Piccolo broke the silence by announcing something that made the Saiyan girl's heart jump. "I can sense a massive power coming from you too. If you could harness it, your strength would be comparable to Goku at Super Saiyan 3 at least."

Sensing his opportunity, Goku attempted to capitalise on the moment. "So how about it Piccolo? You know I'm not good with teaching meditation, I just do it. Plus, I can't train both of the girls if they need different things. What do you think?"

It would've been hard for Piccolo to refuse, and luckily he seemed willing. "I don't see why not. I'm training Gohan as it is, and I'd imagine I'm better at multitasking than a Saiyan," the Namekian grinned at Goku competitively.

Said man laughed in reply. "Awesome! I wish I could stay longer, but Super Saiyan 3 takes a long time to learn, and Cauli doesn't want to just wait around. Bye Gohan, Piccolo! And Kale, I'll probably come and pick you up in the evening sometime, okay? Have fun you guys!"  
With that, he disappeared in a flash.

"Did he say 'Cauli?'"

* * *

Having been to the area enough times to recognise it for Instant Transmission, Goku used the land as a guideline instead of Caulifla's ki this time. She was probably in the gravity chamber, but he was taking no risks. Especially if he has to look Chi Chi in the face later. He may not have done it on purpose, but he felt guilty anyway.

Meandering over to the chamber in the mountain, allowing the Saiyan girl to train a while longer without him, Goku felt an unease settling in his stomach. Unbeknown as to why, he kept on, and walked into the room a while later. What he immediately noticed was the crazy high gravity setting that the room was on. He had to push out extra energy to stay stood upright. On top of this sight that greeted him also made him do a double take as well.

There was Caulifla, lying on the floor, barely conscious. It looked as though she hadn't even powered up to Super Saiyan in this gravity! If that was the case, then why was the gravity so high?

All of a sudden, his question was brutally answered, by the means of a gravity increase. Of course! Caulifla had put the gravity modifier to incrementally increase, and had let her confidence go to her head.

That wasn't the issue at hand, however. The issue was the pained scream that shook the room almost as much as the change in gravity had.

In a whirlwind of movement, Goku powered up and smacked off the controls forcefully. Instantly the pressure in the room was lifted, and just in the nick of time, too. Caulifla dropped to the floor, her energy completely dropped. If the gravity had increased again, she would have been a goner!

"CAULI!" Goku roared. This was not supposed to happen!

Goku phased out, appeared in front of Caulifla and pulled her to his chest, before leaping out of the door and blasting off into the distance, with Korin's Tower in his tunnel vision.

Dammit, why didn't this girl do moderation? Sure, confidence was great, but when you get to a certain point of overexertion, you're destroying your body and making no progress.

* * *

Caulifla ached all over, the pain nigh unbearable. She attempted to prise open her eyes with her hands, but found that not only could she not bring up the energy to do so, but that even if she could, her arms were being held in a way that kept them from move.

With about all the strength she could muster, Caulifla's eyes slowly opened. Okay, so she was in Goku's arms -again- and he hadn't seemed to notice her stirring, his dark, onyx eyes showed determination. Heh, he was concerned, cute. The question was, why? Had she pushed herself too far in the gravity chamber? Dammit, all she wanted was to prove herself, and now she'd gone and made a fool of herself instead.

However, the warmth that Goku was generating, from the bridal-style of carry that he had her in, was foreignly comfortable to her. No raging pheromones with time, only exhaustion and contentedness. Huh. Well, she didn't have the energy to ponder why too much.

In fact, her eyes had already been forced shut again from the icy stings of the speeding wind, and it wouldn't be long before she passed out again.  
So then, Caulifla decided to just let unconsciousness take her instead of fighting it. She didn't mind being like this anyway, not that she had a choice.

* * *

Korin had enjoyed the long era of peace that the Earth had been subject to over the past few years. Or at least, the lack of destruction. Any invading villains had been relinquished quickly, before they could cause a huge amount of damage like Cell and Majin Buu had.

In addition to that, he was glad he didn't need to shell out his senzu beans all the time. These things took a very long time to grow! Even with Bulma's aid these beans still took at least a month for a batch of them, and he had been saving them up for a while. Having had to shell out some for when Goku and Vegeta had gone to that future timeline, he was more determined than ever to keep his stocks high. Who knew when the next enemy would show up and cause harm? Especially now that every universe knew Goku's name, and saw him as stronger than a god, and the strongest of those 8 participating universes. Piccolo had told him of Jiren, a being that had impressed Goku and vice versa, so it was likely that he would be showing up for a fight soon, and while it wouldn't be hostile, the destruction from a battle of their level could cause some serious damages.

Well, enough of the pondering. Looking out over the edge of his tower, Korin searched about for the interesting group of Saiyans that had arrived yesterday. It was his and Dende's job to watch over the Earth and it's inhabitants after all, and those 3 energies were hard to miss for those that had learnt to sense the measly energy of normal humans. Korin blocked out the low energies of the humans to pick out just those 3.

Okay, so the male one had begun training with Vegeta, and he seemed to be making good progress already. One of the girls -the quieter one- had started meditation with Piccolo up on the Lookout this morning, but what about the other one?

Wasn't she the strongest of the trio? Why couldn't he sense her ki?

As if in answer to his question, Korin became aware of a massive ki that seemed to be approaching him. Really? Out of all the days, one where he had been thinking about his growing senzu collection, was the day that someone showed up in need of them.

Korin checked again. So that energy was Goku, but he seemed fine, so who was it in such dire need of healing that he would be moving so fast? He should just wait. And wait he did.

For less than a minute before Goku showed up. He hadn't even seen the man on the horizon, he was so fast and frantic that he's appeared as if from nowhere. And he could see why

Ah, so there was that girl, Caulifla was it? No wonder he couldn't find her before, her energy was so low that it was barely readable with her right in front of him. And he'd prefer it if he wasn't in front of him, to be honest; the sight wasn't pretty, at least in her current condition.

She was bruised all over, there were scuffs all over her skin, and there was a noticeable lack of blood on one side of her body, as if she'd been subject to a pressure to have it move to the other odd thing was how

"Hey Korin! Sorry, no time for introductions, do you have a Senzu bean?! Caulifla really needs one. She pushed herself too far when I brought Kale to Piccolo! She set the gravity way too high! If I hadn't come in-"

"Goku calm down," Korin cut in sternly. Man, he'd never seen the Saiyan in such a state! He hadn't even been nervous when the Cell Games was approaching, yet he was so concerned about this situation, even though similar things used to happen all the time. Maybe it was something about this girl.

He supposed it didn't matter. Watching the man in curiosity, Korin grabbed a senzu bean and threw it at him as fast as he possibly could. Goku instantly looked up from the girl and moved his hand to catch it in a flash, wasting no time as he knelt Caulifla's head on his leg. He carefully prised open her jaw and crushed the senzu bean with her teeth, before letting it slide down her throat on it's own.

Immediately the wounds on Caulifla's body faded, save for one bruise on her arm. She kept on sleeping, and Goku visibly relaxed; Korin noticed this.

"Say Goku, what's your relationship with this girl? You seemed pretty shaken up when you arrived," the cat exclaimed thoughtfully. Goku looked up at the cat, thinking. "Well, she's my student, and I'd say we're friends, but I don't know what she'd say. Chi Chi doesn't like her, but I don't care. She's been mean to me recently, and Caulifla told me that she isn't worth the thought, so I'm gonna train her whether she likes it or not."

Korin was intrigued by this. Since when did Goku ever disobey his wife in any manner? The woman was a master manipulator, and the cat was surprised to say the least, to hear that her more-than-loyal husband was rebelling a little bit. What was also interesting was how Goku spoke of this Saiyan with more affection than he did for his wife. He'd never admit it to his old student, but Korin always thought that the man's marriage was pretty ridiculous, and it seemed that most of the Z-Fighters agreed with him. Because really, a marriage of 20 years over some food? And the woman in the relationship was the polar opposite of Goku, and in this case opposites do not attract. The woman was actively trying to turn the fighter's life in to one of mundane farming and boring jobs. When Bulma had visited a while back to show him a new soil compound for the senzu plants, she had told him about how Chi Chi had apparently spent the 100 million zeni that Mr Satan had given Goku for saving the world from Majin Buu. How does someone even spend that much money?

His thoughts were interrupted when Caulifla opened her eyes with a start, and looked up at the face of the spiky haired man above her. Talk about recovery, she had probably broken the record for the speediest one ever, even with a senzu bean.

"Oh, Cauli! I'm glad you're awake. How do you feel?" Goku smiled down at her as he spoke.

Caulifla sat up awkwardly. She was still in pain, after all. "Where am I?"

"You're at Korin's Tower. You needed a senzu bean, and this is where they are grown, so I had to bring you here. How did you get so hurt? I came back to the chamber to see you lying on the floor!"

Damn, so that was how she got knocked out. She had her suspicions about how far she pushed herself, and this confirmed them.

"I made the chamber turn up every few minutes automatically. I stayed in my normal form too," she explained nonchalantly. She didn't want Goku to be lecturing him, but she supposed that she shouldn't lie. Hell, she was annoyed at the man's wife for doing that, so she shouldn't become a hypocrite.

Goku sighed, before he actually chuckled at her, much to her surprise. "Maybe do it a bit slower next time? Heh, I can't be annoyed at you. Anyway, I did the same thing back in the day, in fact I almost died. But, be careful, you know? You won't stay above Kale or Cabba if you burn out too quickly." He ruffled her hair again. This was definitely a thing now.

Caulifla couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the man, and stare at him in amusement. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting from him. It wasn't uninvited however, she just wanted to get back to training as soon as possible, so she'd rather he make a quick statement over a long-ass lecture that her brother usually gave her. Ugh

Korin watched the exchange between the two Saiyans and frowned. Was this a normal interaction between Saiyans? No, definitely not, Vegeta was enough to disprove that. Why then, was Goku acting at lot more relaxed and happy around this girl but not his wife?

It probably had something to do with the fact that nobody, let alone Korin who didn't go out anyway, had ever seen Chi Chi and Goku in the same room for an extended period of time without the former getting angry at the latter for something either petty and unimportant, or unnecessary. Goku seemed almost scared of that woman.  
"Anyway Goku," he spoke aloud, already bored,"if you aren't here for a cup of coffee, which you aren't, you should get going, and don't come back again if not for that. I don't like being a one-stop medical service you know."

Goku, now distracted from staring contest he was engaged in, looked over to the cat and laughed at his frustration."Sorry Korin, I'm not a big fan of coffee, so I guess we'll have to go! In that case, can we take a few senzu beans for the road? I don't want have to burden you or Dende again if something happens."

Annoyed further at this, Korin grimaced. "You're lucky you're so strong, Goku. Anyone else and I'd have said no. We can't afford for you to be out of action if some invader shows up wanting to conquer the planet," she begrudgingly admitted, before turning away and rummaging around in the senzu vase, saying goodbye to a portion of his once-growing collection of beans.

He handed a few to Goku, who patted Korin on the back and chuckled. "Thanks Korin, I'll be sure to come say hi for something besides coffee at some point! Come on, Cauli, let's get going, but we're gonna take training a bit easier today okay?"

"Yeah whatever, let's go. Thanks for the bean, talking cat-dude!"

Korin grumbled to himself at that remark, and watched the two rise into the air.  
As they faded into the horizon, slowly this time because Caulifla was taking it easy on Goku's request, he smirked knowingly at the sky.

"You wouldn't turn up here unless Chi Chi's frying pan gets involved, Son Goku."

* * *

 _(A/N: I was going to write more for this chapter to get it over 10k words, but the pressure of revision for exams had built up for a while, and now it's shone through in one huge burst. I may have to skip another week or so, and I'm truly very sorry if I have to do that. If it turns out to be the case, then I promise that once the exams are over, I'll write a chapter of at least 20k, or multiple ones of at least 10k in succession of one another, okay? Sound good? Thanks for the large number of reviews, follows and favourites too by the way. This fic is actually doing pretty well by DBS fanfiction standards, and I'm glad for that, because I truly care about how my writing is presented, and try to make the language and structure of a very high standard compared to other fics. Trust me, this story has only just begun. I fully intend to bring it to at least 100k, and not filler either; 100k works of solid, progressive work. Be sure to follow, review and favourite if you want to help me get there, it gives me the motivation I need! Thanks!)_


	8. King Kai's Technique?

_(A/N: Did you think I was gone? No, you didn't, because I said I would be on hiatus for a few weeks, though this is a bit later than I had originally hoped. Maybe you did think I was gone, but no I'm not. I was just busy and lazy, an odd combination, and thus, I'm writing this in smaller increments now. What surprises me is the amount of attention the story has drawn in so far, especially over the small hiatus. **75+ follows**? That's pretty crazy. Then again, judging by the small sea of stories Dragon Ball Super encompasses, and the even smaller one for this pairing, maybe it's just that you guys are starved for satisfying, progressing stories, that's if my story fits the category. There are two or three other stories in this category, two of them being finished and very enjoyable to read, and another that is very well written (though quite OC'd) but unfinished. Yes, I'm looking at you Ascending (seriously, don't trouble yourself with reading it because the damn author stopped at the climax of the story, though I suppose I can't really talk in this situation, even if there is a difference between two months and a year). With that said, both the exams and holidays are now over, so I have time to continue this story. I'll admit, I was a little reluctant to write more, mostly because I was pretty burnt out of creativity in general, given that I burnt myself out when committing myself to doing this on a schedule. Understandably it would be better to have one, but I feel like I can only continue to update if I'm in an enthusiastic mood, which unfortunately can't be forced. Don't worry, it would be against my self-diagnosed OCD to leave this unfinished, and quality is important to me. This will also mean that I no longer have a specific word count goal, as I feel it would turn this into a task rather than an enjoyable time-killer. So with all the rambling out of the way, let's get to the next chapter! **Also, there's a question in the closing notes that I'd like you guys to answer when you finish this chapter, so remember to check it out** )_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: King Kai's Technique?**

"I was only trying to….impress you…." Caulifla displayed an uncharacteristic shifting of her feet, and, embarrassed, looked at the man in front of her, who was nothing short of frustrated. Maybe setting the gravity to climb so quickly wasn't so smart after all. Regarding her odd response to his concerned scolding, she wasn't too sure why she reacted like that. Perhaps she actually felt bad for upsetting him?

As for the Saiyan himself, he didn't seem too pleased, which was a departure from his usual relaxed attitude. Clearly the forgiveness he'd shown at Korin's Tower had been temporary, before he'd realised the gravity of the situation (pun intended).

"You realise that if I had arrived even a few minutes later, you would have been knocked out, or even killed, right?!" he started, clearly perplexed by how his impeccable timing had saved the girl, and how she would be a crumpled heap on the floor had he stayed to spar with Gohan and Piccolo, which he had admittedly been considering.

Caulifla stumbled back inside the house as Goku descended from the air, looking behind her shoulder in a somewhat regretful manner. The man was about as caring as they could get, especially factoring in your average Sadalan, and she felt bad for frightening him like that. He had purposely flown back slower to ensure she wasn't straining her body, and even stayed behind her so he always had her in his sights. Talk about cautiousness. And Chi Chi, Goku's wife, thought that he was selfish? Caulifla wondered, as she sat down on the side of her bed, if that woman possessed a normal person's cognitive thought, as anyone who wasn't completely deluded would be able to see the contrary as clear as day.

Kneeling down beside her, making the girl note how staggeringly tall he was, Goku once again voiced his concerns. "Destroying your body with intense gravity isn't going to help you at all, even if you get boosts from surviving a near-death experience. The best way to get stronger is to slowly control each of your Super Saiyan transformations and power up your base forms until you get strong enough to maintain the next level."

Caulifla watched the man with wide eyes as he continued on his explanation. Is this the same guy that appeared so, well, dense most of the time? Caulifla knew her stuff about fighting and training, but Goku was on a completely different level! It was no wonder to her now how he was, seemingly easily, able to take on both her and Kale while in the same form as them. It was almost as if the man had been born fighting Frost. Or that white Frost in the seventh universe.

"How long have you been training for, old man?" Caulifla looked at Goku for a second, reading the concentrated expression on his face.

It took him a while, but Goku eventually arrived at an answer: "I don't know. I can't remember not training in my life."

Caulifla blinked. She may be a Saiyan, one of the most rambunctious, battle-hungry species in the known multiverse, but even they had some sort of a youth, as little as the Prince's attitude reflected that. Even for battle-hungry Saiyan, to be in combat from infancy is immoral, and practically unheard of to produce such an obedient member of society as Goku, if you could call any community Caulifla had ever been involved in a society.

Pulling her out of her pondering, Goku spoke up again. "Anyway, it's a shame you messed up your body so roughly earlier, because I had decided that instead of teaching you Super Saiyan 3, I was going to show you a technique that will help you to advance in the future, but at a price. It will damage your body considerably before you can master it, and even then it's tough to control, so in your condition now I wouldn't recommend, or even allow you to begin such rigorous training. In fact I don't think it's a good idea to try out the technique for at least a week." He looked into Caulifla's eyes once more, penetrating them with what could only be described as disappointment, forcing her to glare down at her feet in embarrassment.

Man, to think that the witch was able to withstand the kindness that the man displayed. Caulifla herself was about as feisty as they come, yet even she already felt a pang of guilt for trying to go too far, like an excitable child. It would take a true vulture to be resistant to that.

"Well, I suppose all you can do now really is meditate, perhaps it will aid your recovery. I refuse to continue anything physical until tomorrow when the Senzu Bean will have finished it's work. Until then, you should probably just rest and take it easy," Goku explained calmly. "But if I do see that you're up and training before then, and I will know, then I just can't teach you the new move. So, use that as an incentive," he smiled at her as he stood up, before surprising the young Saiyan by preemptively picking her up and taking her to her room, followed by placing her on her bed carefully and sauntering out of the room. He walked down the corridor and made his way out, the words 'I'll be back later!' sounding through the Capsule house as he left. After he'd walked out of the door, he shot himself in the foot with a small ki blast, frustrated with himself for eating the last and only senzu bean in the Capsule house.

Since when did Caulifla allow anyone to just pick her up like that? It wasn't like her to let anyone do anything at all for her really, much less carry her around like some sort of doll.

'Eh, what of it?' she thought to herself as she actually took Goku's advice and tried to drift off to sleep. The man was only trying to help out, whilst also making it clear that she had better stay resting. It could not be denied, that Saiyan was smart, whether anyone else admitted it or not.

Caulifla supposed that she should probably take heed of what he had said, and she closed her eyes, followed shortly by the exhaustion that the Senzu Bean had initiated, sending her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"HAAAAAAH!"

Cabba pushed past the pain in his muscles and soldiered on, roaring with all his might as he finally managed to land a blow through Vegeta's might onslaught of attacks. The two had been at it for hours in the gravity chamber, and Cabba had experienced the power of Super Saiyan 2 again, but only for a second because Vegeta had just countered by ascending himself, and consequently hitting him hard enough to take him out of the state. How had Caulifla managed to keep Super Saiyan 2 after gaining it in the tournament, but he hadn't? Oh well, at least she didn't already have Super Saiyan 3.

"That was a good hit you got in there boy, but why stand there drifting into space when you could've capitalised on it?" Vegeta looked at the other Elite as he looked down at his hands, clearly in some sort of deep thinking. Curious, he watched Cabba's confused expression, wondering what he was so hyper-focused about. A few moments later, Cabba finally spoke:

"How did you get Super Saiyan 2, Master? We've been at this for hours and I only seem to be getting insignificant bursts of the form. Maybe if I learn how you ascended, I can try that method too."

Vegeta's thoughtful mood instantly did a 180, his expression melting into a weary frown, distressed and hurting, and this confused Cabba. Why would the memories of gaining such a powerful new transformation be so….miserable?

"You would learn nothing from it, and you certainly wouldn't want to go down the same path," he muttered, barely coherent enough for Cabba to hear him properly. "It was the most disgraceful feat I'd ever accomplished, if you could call it an accomplishment; a truly disgusting way for a Saiyan to gain power."

Cabba was bewildered. Gone was Vegeta's stern, commanding tone, replaced by a remorseful, pained voice that made the Universe 6 Elite shiver. If Vegeta's infamous harsh exterior could be shattered by just a memory, then how horrific must it have been?

He spoke up again, some of his tone resuming. "But I suppose I should tell you so you learn something about Saiyan pride, and how not to treat it. Sit down, boy."

Cabba obliged, and took a seat on one of the reinforced steel benches in the gravity room. Vegeta noticeably left the...gravitron (he believed that was it's name) on, and stood in front of him, clearly struggling with what he was about to reveal to his Universe 6 counterpart.

"Have you ever heard tell in your universe of a twisted, evil wizard with a name similar to Bibidi, or the more likely candidate, his son Babidi? Universe 6 has shown a trend of drawing parallels to ours," Vegeta asked calmly, though Cabba could tell that the name alone made his blood boil.

Cabba turned his head to the side in deep thought, racking his brain in an attempt to think of a terrifying evil wizard. Nothing came to mind, and being a Saiyan Elite in the Sadalan Defense Forces he knew a lot about intergalactic crises. One such example would be how he knew that Frost's Empire had been crumbling ever since the Tournament of Destroyers, after which he had been marked for death on almost every planet in the universe.

Cabba came to the conclusion that no, there was no evil entity meeting Vegeta's criteria, and he supposed that was a good thing, because if there was something that could set Vegeta on edge like this, then he didn't want to imagine the amount of destruction her could cause to the Saiyans of Universe 6, who Cabba knew to be a lot weaker than any of the remaining Universe 7 ones, besides his trio, themselves being slightly less overpowered by them.

"No I don't think I have," he replied hesitantly, anxious for Vegeta's reaction.

"Then you wouldn't have experienced the horrors that Babidi is capable of. I underestimated him because physically, he was weaker than a Saiyan infant, but he had various magical abilities, particularly the ability to enter the minds of his enemies, and seek out the evil in their hearts, for manipulation, or to drive them mad."

"That sounds like a tough skill to combat."

Vegeta snorted. "Not for Kakarot and his son, or even the Supreme Kai. But me…." he let out a rare sigh. Looking regretful, he turned away from Cabba to face the middle panel in the gravity room.

"It was because of my foolish arrogance that I sought to fight all of the enemies, and Kakarot himself, knowing that I would be refused. Babidi took notice of my growing frustration, and utilised the darkness I harboured in attempt to enhance my power and bring me over to his side. I can never forgive myself for what happened after that."

Vegeta got the exact sympathetic reply he was expecting from Cabba: "But how can you punish yourself for the actions that you were forced to execute against your own will?"

He smiled briefly at the Saiyan's opportunistic outlook and forgiving nature, before his face again sunk back into a scowl.

"It wasn't against my own will. I could have thrown off the attack with relative ease, but I used it as an opportunity to fight Kakarot at our full strengths, because he wouldn't have been able to refuse. I saw it as an easy way to reach Super Saiyan 2; I had been training for seven years and couldn't surpass my limits in the times of peace.

Cabba couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure his master was pretty arrogant, and sure he was probably a cruel warrior in his youth, but Cabba would never have thought that he would do anything like what was just described to him. Even still, his master seemed to regret it himself, so at least darkness was no longer present in his heart.

Vegeta then spoke up again. "The deaths don't really bother me, after all they were just measly humans, but what rattles me to this day is how I cast off my mate and son for power. I sacrificed one of the only things that prevents me from leaving this universe entirely, just for borrowed power of all things. The one thing that must never be broken is a Saiyan bond, and although I never did, I came close to it than I would ever feel comfortable with."

There was silence in the room for a while, neither Elite knowing what to say to the other. Vegeta eventually cut the silence by turning off the gravitron altogether and walking towards the door.

"Come boy, I'm not in the mood for any more training and by the looks of it neither are you," he stated plainly, before exiting the chamber and heading back to Capsule Corporation's main building. Cabba hurriedly followed him out and shut the door behind him

* * *

Goku examined the dazzling Mt. Paozu as he flew back home, taking in the wondrous landscape that it had to offer. He often forgot how the mountain that he lived was a well known, infamous mountain that was admired for it's prosperous flora and fauna.

He enjoyed the ride home, until he was almost home, at which point his mood darkened somewhat. He knew that Chi Chi was going to have something to yell at him for something or other. Why else would she have kicked him out of the house before? He wasn't actively trying to upset her either, somehow he just managed to do something passively that rubbed the woman the wrong way.

That was one of the things that he didn't like about his wife. She would always have something to get mad at him for, and if she didn't, then she'd use him training as the placeholder mistake that he was making.

Not only that, but her personal gripe with his training and fighting itself was similarly damaging to his spirit, often leaving him wandering about, confused as to what he should be doing if Chi Chi didn't like it. As high-spirited as he tried to be all the time, it left him feeling downright melancholic. There had to be SOME reason why she was ignoring him even more than usual.

His train of thought coming to a close, he arrived back at his house, in the hope that he might actually be able to spend some time with his wife and son for once. While Chi Chi often complained about how he wasn't around often enough, she would dismiss any opportunity he gave her to come out and do something recreational. At least Goten was enthusiastic about it whenever he'd ask.

Either way, he opened the door to his house, a smile painted on his face like a clown putting on a show, and embraced little Goten as he bounded through the living room and into his arms.

"Hey dad! Where did you go yesterday? What were you doing? Were there any enemies to fight?" Goten chirped as speedily as always, and Goku cheerfully responded with his usual remark, an exchange between the two that had unconsciously become a habit.

"One at a time now, Goten," he began while giggling at his son's antics. "Say Goten, do you want to go out fishing? We can camp out by the lake during the evening and cook them if you'd like."

One thing Goku lived for was to see his son's face glowing; it was one of the purest things in the world to see him bubble up with excitement, and this was no exception.

"Really Dad? That sounds so fun! I'll go get mommy!"

And with that, Goten bounded upstairs, and the sound of his mother's bedroom door bursting open (and said mother's startled scream) indicated that he indeed was enthusiastic about today's excursion.

Goku chuckled under his breath, so as not to incite the wrath of his wife's scolding at the nonetheless-giggling Goten, and instantly gravitated towards the kitchen as any Saiyan would. He took a bite out of a carrot that was lying out on the counter and took a seat at the table. Slowly relaxing and sinking into the chair, he blinked when Goten came back downstairs considerably slower than he had thundered up them.

"What's wrong buddy? You got chewed out too badly?" Goku smirked at his son admringly.

Goten, though his mood seemed somewhat dampened, spoke with a smile on his face. "Mommy said she didn't want to go. But that's okay, because she's not even good at fishing!"

Seemingly psyching himself up for the trip, Goten laughed to himself and ran out of the door, giggling all the while. Something about how he ran away so happily reminded Goku of his days when Gohan was born and of how happy he was at that time. That all seemed to change after the battle against Nappa and Vegeta.

Cutting him from his thoughts, Chi Chi could be heard scuffing her feet on the landing of the stairs, pacing back and forth for a few seconds, before seemingly making the decision to come down the stairs and appear in the hallway.

Goku greeted her as he would normally, smiling gleefully at her rare company. "So Cheech, have you decided to come with us after all?"

Goku was curious, and he eyed Chi Chi carefully whilst looking for her reaction. She seemed to look, almost dishevelled by the mention, and Goku could instantly tell that it was because she would be spending time with him if she expected, given how he vaguely heard her responding to Goten sweetly upstairs. This made him angry, and a scowl made it's appearance on his face, with a considerable ki spike to match shocking Chi Chi to no end.

Before he'd even given her the chance to open her mouth and speak, Goku had gotten up from his seat, abruptly thumped out of the house as rapidly as he had done when coming in.

"Goku, I-"

"Don't bother." The prodigy spoke to her harshly, causing her to look down at her feet, before he promptly slamming the door on his way out, though not before giving her a very curt shake of the head.

Goku calmed himself down, or at least as well as he could with the stress of the past couple days slowly taking it's toll on him, and joined up with Goten at the end of his field, who had luckily missed the exchange between husband and wife.

"Come on then Goten, let's head over to the lake. There'll be loads of fish there because we haven't been there for a while!"

* * *

Caulifla had moved from her position in her bed after resting up for a good hour, and taken residence on the couch, attempting to figure out what the hell this damn black slab with buttons on it was supposed to do. And what kind of modern art was this; who buys a black rectangle and just sticks it on the wall?

The Universe 6 counterpart to Goku had never realised how mundane of an existence life alone was. Had she ever gotten bored in her hideout, she would have just strolled outside and kicked the asses of her men for a good laugh, or she'd train, or even go out and fight with some members of the Sadala Defense forces to show them that she could easily beat them and just couldn't be bothered.

Without the boys back home, or her plant, and certainly without being able to train (she did **not** want to destroy her body before she attempted any new techniques, especially that Kaio-whatever one), Caulifla had grown bored veeery easily, and all hope for entertainment seemed lost, aside from blowing up this stupid remote-thing if it didn't work within the next minute.

As if her cry for help had been heard by Vados herself, Caulifla perked up at the jump in energy of her trainer. Why was he so angry? Well, she knew why he wasn't at ease all of the time, but he seemed so full of raw hatred that she was curious to know what had happened. He knew that he had told her to take it easy and to not train, but flying surely didn't count right?

'It's not like he wouldn't enjoy the company,' she thought to herself. Yes, she'd decided. She'd go and figure out what he was up to, and with his son by the looks of it, and perhaps join him if she felt intrigued enough.

'It's better than being sat here with nothing to do,' she told herself, as she left the house and carefully rose into the air, lowering her energy just enough so that she wouldn't be noticed, but would also be able to get to him at a decent time.

* * *

 _(A/N: Yes I know I promised a bigger chapter, and yes I know I supposedly promised another one of the same size after this one, but I've actually got work to do now the holidays are over. As I said above, I do intend to finish this story of course, but just not as fast as I first promised. That's mostly for the story's benefit too, because I can definitely tell when there's a lack of enthusiasm in writing, especially in my own, and I want this story to be a really good one, at least literally. My next chapter will be out earlier than this one took to get out since the last one, as I have an idea of where I want the story to go now. With all that out of the way through, how were your holidays? If there was anything particularly cool you want to share, let me know in the reviews. **Also, BIG QUESTION: I had a direct message from someone in the early stages of the story asking about a lemon, and it got me thinking. Is that something you guys want to see in the future of this story? I don't mind doing one** (though I would be sacrificing some of my confidence when coming into school to see my friend's - who found the story, hello if you're reading!- reaction to it) **, and it seems like a trend in these sorts of pairing fanfictions. I want to know if you want to read one, or would avoid the story if there is one, in which case if there are still people that want one, I can do it as a separate story, as a oneshot but in this story's universe if you get what I mean. So please review and let me know how you want me to handle it.** As always, I hope you stick around for the next entry in the story!)_


	9. Recreation and Rage

_(A/N: Hello again! I was gonna post earlier, but I've been ill with the flu for the last week :( It wasn't the ideal working condition, so I kept away until I got better. Also, by the looks of it you guys want a lemon, and aren't bothered about it being in this story. So soon (but not this chapter), I will write one, and I'll change the rating to 'M'. Don't judge me okay? Here you go, here's another chapter. I don't have anything else to say, no other announcements this time around. Straight to the story!)_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Recreation and Rage**

Vegeta had actually taken a couple of hours to relax for once, choosing to hang around with his family instead of training in the gravity chamber, though he may have settled for leaning against the wall instead of sitting down with the three.. To his knowledge, Cabba had either gone off galavanting about the establishment, or had left to see that other girl, who Vegeta could sense was on the Lookout. Even if he was in the mood to train, there would be nobody to spar with, or easily defeat in Cabba's case.

Vegeta huffed. Despite his unusual willingness to spend time with his family, he couldn't help but be bored out of his mind by what the bunch would call recreational. Trunks and Bulma were both occupied fully by the TV, and Bulla seemed satisfied enough watching the colours flashing on the screen too. Is this how all humans spent their time?

At least Bulma appreciated his presence. Every now and again she'd look away from the hideous...soap, was it called? that she was watching, and glance over at him and smile affectionately. Of course, this would initiate no sort of reaction from the Saiyan Prince, but Bulma knew he got her message.

Silently, Vegeta made his way out of the room and into the back garden, or back field for them, and looked up to the sky. It was a quiet day, and he could hear just about everything going on in about a mille's radius, thanks to both the serene day and his tuned Saiyan hearing.

By pure coincidence, he heard two particularly familiar voices in the distance far off in the distance.

"Can…..up Trunks on…..there?" one of the voices pleaded, and Vegeta could easily picture the pouting expression of Goten aimed at his equally childish father. How pathetic. Vegeta had squished the begging part of Trunks out of him, and replaced him with a confident Saiyan attitude that would demand things instead of whine for them, despite -ironically- Bulma's pleading.

"Well that's why we're heading to Bulma's as it is!" Vegeta grunted at the volume of Goku's voice. He really didn't do moderation did he?

Presumably Goten wanted something to do with Trunks, so Vegeta begrudgingly slouched back into the living room where Trunks was seated and called out to him.

"Trunks, your fusion partner and his infernal father are here for you, for some reason or another. Get out here so I don't have to converse with Kakarot."

Bulma and Trunks looked away from the screen they were gawking at to see Vegeta with a grumpy expression, glaring at Trunks in a way that spoke to him clearly: "If you make me interact with them I'll throw you in the gravity chamber on max."

Trunks wasn't bothered though, his father had a point, as Goku could be pretty annoying in one of his giggly-bitch moods, and seeing Goten wouldn't be too bad.

Trunks considered his use of colourful language and smirked lightly. Perhaps his father was rubbing off on him more than he thought.

"Sure Dad, no problem," he replied nonchalantly, eliciting a small grin from his father. Of course Vegeta didn't really dislike Goku that much, he was the man's only worthy sparring partner after all, but Vegeta was always the blunt type.

It seemed that Trunks' timing could not have been better; upon his exit of the room both Saiyans descended and looked at him in confusion. All it took was one word for the pair to understand.

"Dad," Trunks shrugged at them.

Goku responded with a chuckle. "Right. So then Trunks, I guess you know that Goten wants to bring you along with us? We're gonna go fishing in the mountains."

"Sure, I was getting bored of that infernal programme on TV anyway."

"You're a lot like your father, you know. Okay then, let's get going!" 'So we can get back before Chi Chi yells at me for taking Goten out too late,' he grumbled under his breath, frustrated.

Though Goten was too busy performing spirals in the air, Trunks had picked up on the words. He noted them in the back of his mind before taking off behind the father and son.

* * *

Piccolo was frustrated. When would he stop getting left in the dust by Saiyans? It was enough that Gohan had assumed his old strength within a few months, and now there was another Saiyan in front of him that harboured massive potential.

Although there was something different about this Saiyan. She wasn't so rambunctious, and nowhere near as battle-hungry as the rest of them. Talk about a difference.

Looking up into the slowly blackening sky, Piccolo sighed. Yes, this Kale definitely had the potential, but she showed almost no confidence in herself, and they had made seemingly progress in terms of her Super Saiyan transformation, and they had been here for hours. With the exception of Gohan (and Goku sometimes, though Piccolo didn't quite understand why he did it), none of the Saiyans ever found meditation useful, much less used it often.

"Well Kale," he spoke aloud, gaining the attention from the female Saiyan, "I think we should be heading in now, and whenever Goku turns up he'll take you back home. While Namekians like myself don't really eat much, I imagine a Saiyan such as yourself wouldn't mind trying the food of a centuries-old-expert?" He finished off his sentence with a smile, and Kale responded in kind.

"Thanks, normally I wouldn't want to intrude, but after all this meditation I think I'll need it."

Kale was indeed correct. While meditation was very useful for controlling one's form and enhancing their strength, it was incredibly taxing on the stomach. This wasn't an issue for Piccolo, given that he was a Namekian that only required water as sustenance, but for a Saiyan it was definitely a large price to pay. From what he'd gathered, being hungry as a Saiyan was not experience he'd like to have, nor would he want to be in the same room as one.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for dropping by. Yes, Goku's not home, he's gone out with Goten, and given his track record with timing, I doubt he'll be back even an hour after he intends to. Just make sure to keep your wits about you, he's not in the right kind of mood that he'd shrug off finding you here with me."

"I don't like doing this to the guy. He doesn't deserve it."

"He damn well does. It's his fault for leaving me with Gohan and Goten for seven years, and leaving to train all the time certainly doesn't help his case."

All that was heard from Chi Chi's company was a defeated sigh. Clearly this person didn't know quite who Goku was. Or at least, not enough to understand just **what** he was.

* * *

"Okay guys, here we are!"

Trunks looked on at the scenery in front of him, having not seen it before he was quite impressed, as any Saiyan would be if they saw the amount of fish that the lake in front of the held. "Not bad, we can catch a lot of food here," he exclaimed

Goten wasted no time before jumping into action "Okay Trunks, race you to the top of the cliff!"

"Heh, try me, you won't stand a chance," Trunks fueled their competitiveness, and sped off after Goten, who had himself already barrelled halfway along the dusty dirt path that led to the cliff.

Goku smiled. It wasn't often that he was able to take Goten out, what with Chi Chi's constant nagging about the poor child being required to study 24/7. Goten was a Saiyan, he needed to be outside sometimes, in order to not go insane.

Of course, having Trunks around was certainly not a bad thing either. Being his son's only friend that was his age, and the only Saiyan his age in existence in their universe, they got on like a house on fire. That was most likely the reason behind his wife not allowing them to meet up at their house on Mt. Paozu, for fear of it bursting into flames under the pressure of the boys' rambunctious activities.

Lightly punching down a tree with his right hand, Goku stripped the oak of it's bark and tossed it all into a heap on the ground, and with a small, concentrated ball of ki, he set the remnants alight. This fire would last them for a fair while, and Goku took a moment to relax while the boys chased one another about the rock formations, before getting them all to work at catching their meal.

It was quite a peaceful area. Animals were prospering, plants were blossoming, and there were no signs of human pollution anywhere, a rarity in any place but this mountainous region it seemed.

As Goku was quietly examining the area around him, a familiar ki signature appeared in his radar, and it seemed to be getting closer. What could Caulifla want from him at this time of day? Surely she wasn't expecting him to teach her the Kaio-Ken, after she pushed herself too far in the morning?

"Cauli? What are you doing here?" Goku asked with more than a little curiosity. Caulifla looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow, that's a nice way to treat a guest," she joked teasingly, and Goku smirked back at her. "But to be honest, I'm bored, and I came to see what you were up to over here. You guys look like you're enjoying yourself," she gestured towards the boys, who were still occupied with one another's antics.

Chuckling at the two boys, Goku scratched the back of his head and got to his feet. "Well, we came to catch some game, and we were just about about to get started. Say, do you want to join us?"

Caulifla blinked at her universal counterpart. "Eh? Join you doing what now? Game?"

Laughing softly, Goku looked towards the cliff's edge, where he saw Goten and Trunks throwing rocks at each other rather quickly. Given that they were both in their base forms, those could hurt. Perhaps he should intervene.

In the space of less than a split second, he was in front of Goten, and he caught all of the rocks with his bare hands, crushing them with the sheer force of his swipes.

"Right then boys, what do say about getting to work? The one with the most large catches wins?"

"ALRIGHT!" The chibis echoed in unison.

And with that, Goku leapt from the edge of the cliff, yelling out to Caulifla to follow his lead when he dove into the water less-than-gracefully.

Seeing the man surface almost instantly with a sizeable fish, and then the follow up of the younger Saiyans splash into the water, Caulifla flashed a competitive grin. "Alright, this I can get behind….."

Several long delves into the lake later, the four had all lost count of the catches they'd had, and decided to call a truce, what with those delicious looking fish shining at them and all.

"I don't know how you managed to make something so mundane as fishing interesting Son Goku, but you did anyway," Caulifla spoke rather gruesomely as she ate her share of the food they'd caught. "And this food is pretty good too."

Goku grinned at her, his previous frustration with his wife now gone, replaced with the enjoyment of the company he had with him. If only Chi Chi herself was willing to come out and do things like this with him and Goten.

"Well, I guess I'm just that interesting," he replied, finishing his last fish and moaning in satisfaction. "Man that was good! We should do this more often!"

Caulifla couldn't disagree really. She wasn't bored anymore; Goku had been successful in cheering her up a bit, and that food! It was a marvel that any Saiyan could cook enough to feed themselves, let alone four of them!

"Well," Goku began, "I guess we'd better be heading off. You can come and stay over with us if you'd like to, Trunks. And Caulifla, I was going to give them to you tomorrow, but there are some extra Senzu Beans at home I found, and since you're here I can give them to you tonight."

"Hmph, more of those beans. Alright, I'll take them," Caulifla remarked, and took Goku's outstretched hand, the other of which was attached to Goten and Trunks. She figured that it was finally time for her to experience Instant Transmission.

She held her breath, and after a small pop noise sounded she felt a tugging at her navel, and for a split second she felt as though she was suspended in the air, before just as quickly feel the sensation ebb away, finding herself planted just outside the Son home. She scowled at the prospect of having to talk nice with Goku's bitch of a wife.

Though unbeknownst to her, she wouldn't be doing so.

Caulifla looked at Goku, who was busy seeing to a pale-looking Goten, and chuckled to herself. The little Saiyan didn't seem to have much experience with that form of travel either.

Her pondering was cut short by a slightly shaken Trunks, who nudged he side and pointed forwards. "Um, Caulifla was it? Yeah, you might want to take a look at this, before Goten's dad does."

Caulifla's heart stopped when she turned to face the house and walked towards the window. There was Chi Chi, making out with some dark-haired creep right there! What kind of sick fucking game was she playing!

All she had time for when she saw Goku walk past her through the door was yell one of the few new lines she'd picked up in her few sparring sessions with Goku.

"DON'T LOOK AT THEM GOKU! SOLAR FLARE!"

Goku was blinded for a few moments, hissing slightly at the pain in his eyes. "OWOWOW! Son of a bitch, Cauli, what was that f…fo...for…"

Goku struggled to finish the sentence, as he now saw what Caulifla had tried to shield his eyes from. He was frozen on the spot, as were the two he was looking at. What was this? Some kind of dream? Was this Chi Chi? What was she doing? Who with?

In a split second, Goku's resolve shattered, and he was engulfed in rage. Pure, unadulterated rage was all he could feel, and combined with his pent up frustration, it was terrifyingly powerful.

Goku's hair flashed from black to gold, gold to black, black to gold. His dilating pupils slowly began to fade, leaving only the white ectoplasm of his eyes, a ghostly picture of his expanding energy. His hair finished turning golden, and it began sparking, before it began growing longer.  
He started to roar, and Chi Chi and her partner were terrified. This was it, they knew it. Preparing themselves for eminent destruction, they looked on in bewilderment as another roar and a large thwack silenced Goku's pained screaming.

Goku fell to the floor, his third ascension not quite completed, and his hair returned to it's normal black once again.

Standing behind him was Caulifla, with her hand slightly raised after knocking the man down, and Chi Chi wondered if she was really an improvement over her crazed husband. She looked different. Her hair was longer, though unlike Goku, her eyebrows remained on her forehead.

As much as she wanted to relish in her jump to Super Saiyan 3, now was not the time, Goku needed to be taken out of here, and quickly, before he woke up and decimated the entire landscape. No matter how different Goku was to other Saiyans, it was a guarantee that he would flip out again the second he woke up. Caulifla herself shuddered at the damage he was likely to cause, especially considering his previous troubles added to this new mental trauma.

Turning her glare towards the pair in disgust, she spat at them viciously. "That's it for you now, harpy. He knows. Trust me, I would kill you myself, but that wouldn't help him out of the state he'll be in when he wakes up. He may choose to kill you, he may not. But you," she turned on the man who was still holding Chi Chi in his arms, "he WILL kill you, make no mistake. Say your prayers, you're gonna regret being adulterous where a Saiyan is concerned."

She picked up Goku, and not thinking about the irony of how this was reversed this time yesterday, she lifted into their.

"Boys, I'd recommend coming with me. You and your father live at the place we arrived from don't you, Trunks?"

Goten and Trunks looked shell shocked, and the lavender haired one of the two shakily nodded before both joined her in the air.

Chi Chi could only look on in numbness as the four left the scene. Not even Shenron could save her now.

* * *

 _(A/N: There we go, it finally happened! I want to move the story on a little bit faster now, and I was pretty psyched to do this scene for many reasons. Next chapter may quite possibly be even more of a doozy than this one!_  
 _Also, did you guys watch DBS: Broly in theatres/cinemas? I did, and man it was amazing! You should definitely give it a watch when it comes out on DVD if you haven't seen it yet, what a brilliant film. Don't worry, I won't spoil any of the story for you! See you guys in the next chapter!)_


	10. Burying the Hatchet, and the Human

_(A/N: Hey! Not leaving you for a month this time! So glad to see that you guys are showing me so much support, thank you! I'm a couple of days later than I hoped to be this time around, but it's better than my last hiatus right? Speaking of hiatus, I was surprised when the author of Ascending had commented on here, and then even - coincidentally of course ;) - updated their story with a summary at the end. NOW I can recommend you guys to give it a read if you haven't already, it may have been left for a year but the summary was a good resolution to the story that I was satisfied with as a reader. Thanks for your kind words by the way jungkookies, I appreciate it! In regards to another comment though, I do realise where you're coming from about Caulifla ranting about Chi Chi all the time, I'd hoped to move away from that in the recent chapters but I guess the speeches that stood out the most were the ones that she ranted in. I'm really trying to nail Caulifla's character as I've been dissatisfied with it from a character building standpoint. I'd originally written chapters 1 and 2 of this story as self-serving, never intending them to see the light of day, so at the time I wasn't hugely fussed. By the way, to the person who (I think) talked about a Gohan x Kale match, sorry but that's not gonna happen here. Gohan is a faithful husband and Videl has no reason to instigate anything. The only other pairing that I MIGHT do in this story is a Cabba x Kale one, but at the moment I want to focus on the one at hand Anyway, onto Chapter 10!)_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Burying the Hatchet, and the Human**

"How much longer do you think he'll be out for?"

"Hmph, probably another couple of hours, I don't know. Depends how mad the fool got. Idiot can't control his energy when he's mad"

"Helpful as always, Vegeta."

Vegeta was annoyed. He'd been enjoying a quiet training session, ignoring the rising power level Kakarot was reaching, before his evening was cut short when the Saiyan girl that his rival had been training, trekked into the Capsule Corp backyard (or back-airfield, given it's size) with said rival lugged over her shoulders, with the two younger brats in tow.

Bulma exhaled through her nose, confusion dominating her features. "Why did he flip out anyway? How did you even manage to knock him out?" Cocking her head slightly, the bluenette watched Caulifla closely as she waited for her answer.

The spiky haired female in question simply shrugged at the room's occupants. "The second one was easy enough, I just knocked him out before he could make it to a level I couldn't keep up with. His attention wasn't on me anyway," she exclaimed, gazing at the lightly squirming man on the infirmary bed. Discomfort seemingly encompassed his very being; every now and again his expression would contort in unease, and Caulifla

She couldn't empathise with him really; having never chosen to mate with another, and in truth avoiding the concept altogether, she didn't really know what it would be like to have something like a bond be broken, in terms of a mental toll at least. That said, she was quite aware of Saiyans being (almost) incapable of performing such an act, and how in the rare occasion it did, one of the two if not both, would go on a rampage. Struggling to comprehend how Goku could be distraught by the actions of a mate he wasn't bonded to, she opted for implicitly stating what exactly had thrown Goku off the rails, in the hope that she would find an answer in the blue-haired human. Or possibly Vegeta, given how he was a Saiyan too.

"Do Saiyans in this universe work differently?" she asked curiously. "Because no Saiyan on our side cares for anyone they aren't bonded to in the way that he does for his _woman_ ," she uttered the last word as if it were a disease.

It was at this moment that Caulifla realised she had let something slip, and it was both her addressees who responded in usion that caught her up. "You mean to tell me that Goku/Kakarot isn't even mated with Chi Chi/that overbearing nag?"

Caulifla held their gaze for a moment, before burning a hole in the ground with her widened eyes. "Ah shit…."

Vegeta laughed hoarsely, as if imagine his rival on his hands and knees begging his wife for some action, and spoke with a humourous tone. "Well now I understand why the dumbass seems so uncomfortable all the time. He probably hasn't had sex in months, maybe even in years! HAHA!"

Bulma on the other hand, while frowning at her husband's observation and amused howls, had the right idea. "How do you know that they aren't mated? Surely he wouldn't have told you?"

Caulifla huffed at the statement. She was hoping they wouldn't think about that. Now she'd have to reveal her snooping before she even told them why she did it in the first place.

Halting his rather obnoxious laughter, Vegeta joined in with his wife."I'm also curious. That oaf probably doesn't even remember what I told him about Saiyan culture, let alone understand and accept it."

Caulifla frowned. Why was Vegeta so adamant that Goku was stupid? He certainly seemed smart in her eyes. Smart enough to beat her Super Saiyan form when he was in his base, when he was vastly outmatched in power.

"Ugh, there's no smooth way to say it, really. I snuck into the house he brought me to at first, and heated up the bedroom with my ki, so the bitch would turn over. When she did I saw that there was no bite mark on her lower neck, like the one on your neck," she said awkwardly, gesturing towards Bulma in an attempt to take some of the attention off of herself. It didn't work.

"What! Why would you just sneak into their house for no reason?" Bulma gaped at Caulifla incredulously, while Vegeta merely smirked lightly, amused by the idea.

"I knew something about her that Goku didn't at the time, and I think it's best that he tells you rather than me. Not that I care or anything," she added hastily. "But it's probably better he tells you for, I don't know, therapeutic reasons and all that shit."

Bulma wasn't convinced. "Right. You'd better not be hiding anything from me."

"No Bulma, I think the little girl is right. I have a rough idea of what she's talking about and it's advisable that we sit it out and wait for the lummox to wake up."

Caulifla jerked unconsciously. "Little girl…..?!"

It was at this moment that Goku shuddered dramatically again, before this time writhing around for a moment and springing up into a sitting position. "What? Where am I? What's going on?" He turned, and came face-to-face with Caulifla, who watched him carefully. "Hey old man, remember what happened?"

That proved to be a mistake. Goku tilted his head for a second, and racked his brain. "Well, I remember coming back from the lake…..umm…..then you blinded me with a Solar Flare….and then….I saw-"

Goku's features instantly did a 180, and he growled in a primal fashion. Instantly recognising the sign, Vegeta stood up instantly. He'd experienced a crazed-Saiyan before, and it wasn't pleasant. Saiyans were known for being tenacious as it was , but add this to it, they were ferocious and unforgiving. Fortunately for him, he wasn't the target of Goku's to-be onslaught.

Sparks flew as Goku burst from the Capsule Corporation building, and his eyes darted from side to side, as if searching for something. Realisation kicked in, and Vegeta only just managed to catch a glimpse of the man as he disappeared into the air, whisked away by the Instant Transmission technique.

Bulma gasped when the ground began to shake, and Caulifla winced and put a hand to her forehead when the previously faint energy signature of her trainer suddenly exploded, matching the tectonic ripple.

"What the hell is going on? " Bulma yelled. "Is Goku doing this?"

Vegeta's reply was short and powerful. "Yes. He's gone rampant."

Caulifla grimaced at the fact, and blinked in surprise when Goku's energy vanished from the face of the planet. Why couldn't she sense him anymore?

As if he heard her telepathically, Vegeta grunted through Bulma's terrified yelps. "He's transformed into a Super Saiyan God. We'd better catch up to that moron before he does something irreparable." With that, the Saiyan Prince rose into the air and took off. Taken aback, Caulifla followed suit, almost losing sight of the man she needed to follow.

* * *

Piccolo paused in his teachings. Gohan also looked up, though Kale seemed completely oblivious to the monstrously high power level that loomed over them.

"Can you feel that energy, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan whispered into the silent air that the Lookout held. "It's my dad, but what would get him so….riled up?"

Intrigued, the Namekian zoned in on Goku's energy a bit more, and after a little poking around, he found his answer. "He's distressed, but I don't know what about."

Kale chose this moment to speak up. "W-what's going on? I don't sense anyone near us, or anyone strong besides us."

Gohan looked down at Kale, who was still sat in the lotus position that Piccolo had taught her, and smiled. "Well, that's because my dad's in one of his god forms, and god ki can't be sensed by people that haven't had any exposure to it. Me and Mr. Piccolo have been around my dad, Vegeta, and even Lord Beerus for quite a while, so we're able to sense it now. As for what's going on, well I don't know. I think it's best we don't intervene, because it looks like Vegeta and your friend, Cauliflower or something wasn't it?, are headed there already."

Amused by Gohan's mispronunciation, Kale giggled lightly. "Oh, ok then."

* * *

"Hello there Bulma!" Whis greeted excitedly. "I know it's late for you Earth dwellers, but do you have any ramen lying around? We've ran out and my staff has also had it's stocks relinquished. Lord Beerus here is getting quite antsy with me about it."

Bulma blinked in surprise. Could they not sense Goku's energy like Vegeta had?

"Uhh, sure Whis, let me go and take a look. By the way, do you sense Goku around? Vegeta was pretty alarmed earlier, and he hasn't gotten back from following him yet."

"We'll deal with it when we get our ramen!" Beerus interjected rudely.

* * *

"Shit. It took us so long to get here, his energy's grown even higher. Damn it all, why does he have to use his pathetic Instant Transmission?"

Caulifla smirked. It may have been at the expense of them both, but she was getting a kick out of seeing the Prince get all flustered.

It had indeed taken them a while to reach Goku though. Clearly he'd found this target of his, possibly Chi Chi, probably the guy she was with. While Caulifla couldn't outright sense the Super Saiyan God's ki, she could feel the pressure it emanated, and could pick up faint flickers in Goku's energy, which she supposed was a a start.  
Finally Vegeta stopped in the outskirts of a city, just around the corner of an empty parking lot, that Caulifla presumed Goku was present in.

"Alright woman, we've finally caught up to the bugger. Keep your wits about you until he comes into view; if you can't detect his energy you'll have no idea where he'll be."

Caulifla was not impressed with His Highness' words."Tch, it may be a step up from 'little girl' but there is no way I'll follow your orders if you address me like that."

Vegeta huffed, and knowing he didn't have time to argue with her, he just brushed it off and moved closer, levitating in the air just a little, an action that Caulifla imitated as they drew closer to Goku and his victim..

Before long, Vegeta paused and stared at what was in front of him. "We can move in now. As little as I care for your well being, I expect Kakarot would, so I'm telling you to be careful, he'll be unpredictable and he won't hold back. In this state of mind the only presence he'll care about is his target, and he won't hesitate to attack anyone who tries to get in his way," he grunted.

Caulifla took joy in the bead of sweat that had gathered on Vegeta's forehead. "Are you scared? Huh, I guess the prince isn't as tough as they say he is," she gloated with sarcasm.

"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Turning the corner, she gaped at what she saw. Of course the target was the man that the woman had been caught with, but that wasn't what struck her. This was Super Saiyan God Goku, the one with red hair that she remembered from the Tournament, but something was different. Though she should have been shaken by what she saw, she was experiencing quite the opposite: awe.

While the red hair and thinner body remained the same (yes, she had picked up on it), just about everything else was different. The once-dazzling aura was replaced with a twisting, venomous-looking fire, that engulfed Goku's entire body. Not only this, but the eyes were terrifying once Caulifla got a good angle to see them. There were no pupils, just empty, white, shells of Goku's being.

Vegeta and Caulifla decided to observe as the event unfolded, Caulifla in particular, as she wanted to see some retribution. All of a sudden, Goku's aura expanded once again, and Vegeta's eyes widened at what was happening. "That's…."

"Woah, what's that move?" Caulifla question, her eyes lighting up in wonder. "I haven't seen this one before."

Her question was answered when the fiery red aura began wrapping around the culprit's body, enveloping him like the very air around him, and it looked as though it as holding the man in stasis, preventing him from moving or reacting.

Surprisingly, Goku spoke next, and his voice was icy, dripping with pure hatred and lust for vengeance. He struggled to get the words out; what little of his rational thought must have been trying to hold off going mad.

"Do you like this move? I've used it once before, but this time I'm going to use it a little more…..painfully." With that, he stuck to his words and began tensing, and the red hue followed suit, coiling around the man in a snake-like manner. It made him scream in agony, and the fine movements he could perform before were little more than twists of the neck, and they only got more limited and desperate.

While this was all going on, Vegeta had folded his arms across him chest, and he grinned, almost approvingly. "Well, I've no idea who this bastard is, but it's a good change to see Kakarot torture an enemy for once. I think we should wait for him to finish off the guy before we intervene."

"For the first time, I actually agree with you."

It wasn't long before Goku got bored of his technique, and instead changed to just pummelling the man into the ground, blow after blow wreaking havoc to both his bones and the ground beneath him.

Minutes passed until this savage, new Goku, threw the almost lifeless body to the wall, and began screaming in his face.

"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! YOU…..TOOK…...HER…...AWAY!" Goku roared ferociously, and battered the man with a punch after every word.

With one final scream, he gathered two giant beams of energy in each hand, and brought them together, before unleashing the fury on the disfigured pulp, now barely resembling a person and likely saying their prayers in their last few seconds.

"BASTAAAAARD!"

Vegeta examined the stain that was once a man, and offered one of his signature humphs. "Well, I'm certainly impressed. It's refreshing to see someone else obliterate their enemies for once," he exclaimed, before looking back at the man he so rarely praised, who was now crouching down on the ground, and by the looks of it he was growing increasingly angry and out of control. "Shit." He got into a defensive stance, ready to strike if he was targeted. Caulifla did the same, but luckily Goku didn't appear focused on them.

Wrought in his misery, Goku howled in emotional pain, and his red flames were extinguished by a bright blue jet of ki. It rose and rose, climbing into the air like an uncontrollable skyscraper.

Caulifla dropped her stance and gazed at the beacon of energy, bedazzled and entranced by it. It was such a raw, enticing energy and she felt herself yearning for the same heights. How could someone get this strong. Sure, she'd seen Goku or that Jiren show more powerful feats, but then she was just an observer. Now she was up close, experiencing it herself.

It would be better if it wasn't destroying the city around them, though.

"Alright Kakarot! That's enough! You've had your fun, now calm down before I knock some sense into you!" Vegeta roared as he powered up to his Super Saiyan Blue form, fuelled by the battle lust that was being ignited in his body.

He charged, and it was at this moment that a bright green sphere containing two bodies appeared from nowhere.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" Beerus mused, secretly impressed. "Goku doesn't seem to be acting normally."

"Shall we intervene just yet, Lord Beerus?" Whis asked simply, also curious as to what could have sparked this event.

"Not yet Whis, I want to see just what is going on over here. Get me some of that ramen while we have some here."

Whis sighed. This was why they had none in the first place.

Back below them, Vegeta was struggling to even get a hit on Goku. The 'low-class' warrior had since gone on the offensive, his white pupils still clouded over in pain and suffering.

Fury did wonders for a Saiyan's attacks, and Vegeta was on the receiving end of some pretty nasty ones. He blocked as many of them as he could, but Goku was on a very furious assault. He would jab to the right, and Vegeta would parry the blow and attempt to land his on onslaught of blows, but it proved fruitless as he was slowly being pushed back.

"Hey woman!" Vegeta yelled at Caulifla, running out of options, and having not noticed Beerus and Whis floating above them. "Get your sorry ass into the fray and try to calm him down or something!"

Caulifla looked over to the fight incredulously. "Me?! What the hell am I supposed to do?!  
I've only been a Super Saiyan 3 once before, and you're telling me I'm gonna have to fight an enraged Super Saiyan Blue?! Ugh, fine!" Unmatched though she was, Caulifla was no pussy. She would rather dive headfirst into an unwinnable fight than avoid it like a little bitch.

And just like that, Caulifla had jumped into Super Saiyan 3, as well as the fight, and she noticed a way she could take advantage of the fight.

Goku, in his crazed state, was paying attention to nothing but the person he was attacking, which left him open. If she timed it just right…...THERE!

She leapt upon the opportunity as Goku closed in on Vegeta's retreating head, and dove on top of his shoulders, grabbing him by the neck and holding on tightly. Knowing that he still possessed some cognitive thought, and thinking something up on the fly, while also not thinking about the nature of her words, she whispered something rather crude into his ear, with just the right amount of provocative tone to it.

"Why do you care about her if she never lets you _fuck_ her?"

That did the trick.

Goku froze on the spot, seemingly taken aback by the obscenity that Caulifla had uttered into his ear. Vegeta instantly capitalised on it, sending a whopping blow into the man's gut and propelling him into a wall, where he remained just long enough for Vegeta to fire a giant beam of energy at him. Seemingly down for the count now, Goku's static blue hair reverted back to black, and his unnerving, pupil-less eyes closed.

"I know I told you to distract him, but what the hell did you do to him?" Vegeta marvelled.

"Don't worry about it. Tch, this is the second time today that I've needed to lug him around."

Beerus and Whis descended from their spot in the air, the god having finished his pot of ramen, and he seemed somewhat pleased that he hadn't needed to intervene. "Well, seems you Universe 6 inhabitants come up with some odd yet effective strategies. Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me," Whis spoke up jokingly, causing Caulifla's cheeky to flush and turn a slight shade of pink.

"Well," Beerus began, "I want to get back so I can eat my ramen, so you lot had better make this quick."

* * *

Bulma had had enough of this for one day. It was stressful to see your best friend go insane by something another very good friend did to them, though she still wasn't sure what. On top of that, she and the rest of the West City inhabitants had to put up with earthquakes for the past hour or so, and then Bulma had to deal with the nail-biting tension at feeling her husband fighting-and being beaten. She didn't know how she could point it out, given that she wasn't a Saiyan, and hadn't even learned to sense ki, but it still set her on edge anyway. She'd even, for some odd reason, heard a faint screaming in her mind, familiar though Bulma couldn't put a finger on it.

As the bluenette paced about the room she'd occupied since the three Saiyans had left, she jumped out of her skin and wailed when said trio disregarded courtesy, and leapt back into the room, through the gaping hole that Goku had left. Said Saiyan was currently looking worse for wear, once again being hoisted up by Caulifla, who herself looked pretty untouched for what Bulma had correctly deduced as a fight. Vegeta probably looked the worst out them all though, his face was covered in bruises and he was bleeding from cuts that plagued his entire body, including parts that had been exposed by his half-destroyed Saiyan armour.

"Hello everyone!"

Annoyingly, the next occupant of the room arrived too. Beerus and Whis were the last addition needed to completely cramp the infirmary room that Goku had rested in earlier, if you could've called his writhing and squirming 'rest'.

"Come on guys! This room is tiny!" Bulma exclaimed, and without much pleading against it, she led them all out to the balcony of Capsule Corp.

"What am I supposed to do with him now?" Caulifla complained, getting tired of hauling Goku around. "I don't want to be carrying his unconscious ass for the next hour!"

"I recommend that send him back to his wife," Whis offered, oblivious to the woman's actions."If he's going to be knocked out for the rest of the night there's no need to keep him here."

Caulifla unconsciously tightened her grip on the man considerably, and everyone else noticed her expression contort into a scowl. "That will not be necessary," she spat venomously. "Not only will I not approach that harpy unless it's to blast her, Goku will not want to be left with her either."

This surprised all but Vegeta, who just snorted his approval of her threat. "Perhaps you should consider taking a trip there after all."

Bulma gasped and smacked Vegeta on the arm. "Vegeta! How could you say that?" she reprimanded reproachfully, before whaling on Caulifla: " _Why_ would you say that?"

Caulifla didn't like this group enough yet to act all chivalrous with them, and all she really wanted right now was some much needed rest. Kale was gonna be late getting back from wherever the hell she went today, because her ride home was conked out in Caulifla's arms, certainly not fit for bustling about in his state, and this was enough to rile her up as it was.

"I've already told you, it will be better for him to tell you. As much fun as I would have ruining the abstinent cow's reputation, I think it's better he do it. You saw the looks on the boys' faces when we got here," she huffed. Bulma kept at her indignant demanding however, and she was whittling away at Caulifla's patience like a woodpecker to a tree.

Luckily, all tension was diffused when Whis spoke up. "Well we shan't be staying for long, and we want to know about any episodes someone as strong as Goku experiences. Therefore, I'm afraid that I'll need to awaken him prematurely if Caulifla is unwilling to reveal what provoked such an incident."

With that, he pointed his staff at the Saiyan in said unwilling girl's arms, and with a bright light, all of Goku's injuries were healed in an instant, and Caulifla found herself in a very awkward position as the sleepily waking prodigy opened his eyes and looked at her groggily.

"Uhh….what...where…" he muttered, and a second later his eyes widened and his face flushed.

He sprang from Caulifla's grasp and landed on his feet somewhat gracefully, though mumbling to himself all the while. Looking around the room in an attempt to gather his bearings, he froze at the remembrance of earlier. Sharply, he whipped around to face Vegeta, his expression immediately darkening.

"Is he dead?" he growled at the Prince intimidatingly. Vegeta sighed. "Yes Kakarot, he's dead."

Goku visibly relaxed into the chair he had just sat down in, and while his tenacity diminished, his anger had not subsided. This was visible too, as the tormented Saiyan smacked his fist down on the glass table, shattering it. "Bastard, took my wife away from me. I should have tortured him and watched him bleed out."

Bulma looked aghast. "Goku, wha-"

"Why would she do this to me! We've been married for too long for her to….."

Goku chose this moment to break down, careless of how Vegeta, Caulifla, and even the deities would react. Whilst he wasn't crying, it was probably worse to see a lack of emotion from him; his jet black pupils fixated on the floor.

Bulma was still a bit slow on the uptake. "I don't understand. What's Chi Chi done to upset him?"

Caulifla huffed for what felt like the umpteemth time that day. "You're the smart one, aren't you? Think about it. Why do you think he's been told to leave the house multiple times?"

Eyes widening, the bluenette finally got the message. "You can't be serious. Chi Chi would never do such a thing!"

Goku suddenly stood bolt upright. "Cauli, we're leaving. Take my hand."

Secretly overcome with waves of relief, Caulifla eagerly followed Goku's request, and in an instant they were gone.

Whis frowned. "Hmm, family feud was it? Perhaps this wasn't quite as life-threatening as I'd originally believed."

Beerus didn't really seem to care. "Whatever Whis, let's just go already, I want my ramen!" he ordered, and the blue angel sighed at the god's antics. "As you wish my Lord. Pleasure as always Bulma, thank you for food once again!"

In the space of about ten seconds, the party of six had sliced itself into a third of what is was, leaving Vegeta and Bulma alone on the balcony.

"Goku didn't seem to even register that Goten and Trunks were here at all! Has his mind gone that far astray? Should we be concerned? What if he goes mad again?"

"You talk too much, woman," Vegeta replied stoutly, before following her into the building

* * *

Kale had jumped in surprise when Goku and Caulifla has just appeared out of nowhere, grabbed her, and promptly left the Lookout in a flash. When Goku dropped them off, Caulifla eyed Kale, her gaze telling her to go inside and leave the two alone for a moment.

Preparing to morosely fly off to Grandpa Gohan's house, Goku paused to face Caulifla for a moment. She took the opportunity to ask him: "What are you going to do?"

Goku sighed wearily. "I don't know. I'll decide in the morning. Probably just train to keep my mind focused on something else."

Caulifla stared, and held her gaze on his eyes. They were clouded over in mental fatigue, immersed in the trauma of the past couple of hours, and they matched his drained demeanour. Uncharacteristically, Caulifla felt bad. It was likely her arrival that spurred this on, and while she thought badly of the two's relationship anyway (even though she'd really only seen a fraction of what Chi Chi would do to manipulate, she still hated it), she didn't expect Goku would have been so attached to his failing marriage.

Softly, Caulifla took Goku's arm and tried to bring him in with her. "Stay with me."

Upon looking at the man's confusion, she continued. "I know you'll just go flying about aimlessly in the air, so at least this way I can monitor you," she smiled softly, her snarky attitude not present for once.

Goku seemed hesitant for a moment, but his exhausted brain relented and told his body to follow.

Ending up their bedroom, Caulifla surprised Goku by immediately lying down and looking at him expectantly. He attempted a little half-hearted banter. "This is a little out of character for you isn't it?"

Caulifla actually giggled at that. "Oh shut up. Be thankful I've saved you the loneliness by getting you to stay here."

Exhaling breathily, Goku gave in and joined her. He had to give credit where credit was due, Bulma made pretty good beds. Or maybe the comfort was due to the heat of another body. Goku didn't know anymore, Chi Chi hadn't slept with him in a long time, let alone 'slept with him'. Whatever, he was comfortable for once, a luxury he rarely got to experience anymore.

Over the buzzing in his ears, Goku managed to pick up a muffled sentence. "I'm sorry Goku." He responded by wrapping his arms around her, something that the girl thought about protesting but decided not to.

"I'm sorry too."

Caulifla missed the opportunity to ask him what exactly he meant, as the light snoring she could hear were indicative of his sleeping, and it was only a few moments later that sleep lustfully claimed her too.

Held together in an embrace, the two slept in satisfaction.

 _(A/N: Whew! Was this 'doozy' enough? Lots of progression made in this one! I struggled to get the mood(s) of this one right, but hopefully I did okay in the end! I had a lot of ideas for how I wanted to approach the situation with, and I think this scenario was probably the best one. While I don't have much else to say, I'd like to thank you guys for being so supportive, even after I left for a decent period of time. You seem very engaged with the story, and though I obviously can't fulfill everyone's requests, it certainly makes it easier for me to make story based decisions. Therefore, it would be great if you guys kept it up, it really does help!)_


	11. Awkward Feelings

_(A/N: Hello again! Yes I know it's been three weeks, and yes it's quite a short one, but I'm going to be either slowing the updates down, or making the chapters shorter. The reason being that I have another wave of exams this week, and they'll be going on for a while, as well as the fact that my REAL exams are quickly approaching. I haven't done enough revision really, but hey, I'll be fine. Except in Physics and History. And Spanish. In regards to a question someone has asked me twice now, I'm not going to be featuring any *new transformations into this story. While yes, the 'crazy Goku' from the last chapter was slightly different to normal SSJG, we saw it happen to Vegeta's SSJ2 in the Battle of Gods arc, and it's not really a transformation of sorts. On top of that, I like to think of Broly as a 'mutant' Saiyan if you will, a kind of freak anomaly that is different to all of the other Saiyans in the ways of his transformations (also because I'm biased and don't want to consider Broly the strongest. Yes I know UI Goku could beat him and I expect Royal Blue Vegeta could too, but still). Also, to anyone that directly messages me, sorry if I don't reply, but the only time I ever use the desktop is to actually post an update, to read reviews and stuff I use the mobile app. I don't think the mobile version has direct messaging, so yeah. It's not me being ignorant, it's just that I don't go on the website often. With that all out of the way, let's move onto Chapter 11!)_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Awkward Feelings**

Morning broke through the Capsule house, beams of light shooting through the windows and bouncing around the bedroom. In said bedroom, Goku and Caulifla lay together, the former clutching the latter to his chest as though she were the only thing that kept him from passing into Otherworld. They stayed like this for a while, and eventually it was Caulifla that began to stir first.

Blinking rapidly to wash the morning fatigue from her obscured eyes, she didn't remember the position she was in until the made a slight attempt to get up, inciting Goku to unconsciously shift against her. All was realised, and she felt an odd sense of deja vu at the situation in front of her.

Unfazed however, Caulifla cocked her head to examine the still conked out warrior. He was completely submerged in sleep, and she presumed it was because of how exhausted he must have been after his rage the day before. It had looked as though he'd tried to expend all of his energy in one giant burst, in the most stamina draining form that he possessed. OR maybe it was just a show of power for the primal being to prove he was better than whoever that guy was.

Come to think of it, nobody ever paid any attention to him, much less acknowledge his relation to Goku and Chi Chi. Caulifla put that down to not expecting the former to completely explode and destroy the guy, at least not at first. It was made all-too clear when Goku saw him for the first time. Caulifla smirked evilly. That guy was in for it the moment he stepped into the Son house after Chi Chi (presumably) called him over.

Either way, they were now in this situation. Mystery-dude was dead, Chi Chi was probably hiding away somewhere, and Goku was sleeping here with her, looking as though he'd need a rough shaking to wake him up.

 _'Let him sleep,'_ Caulifla thought to herself. _'He'll be in no position to train me if he's sleep-deprived AND post traumatic' She looked at the man again, and her glare softened. 'Damn bastard's making me soft. Just wait until you can train me properly, Son Goku, because I'm gonna beat the shit out of you.'_

However, she realised that she wouldn't be able to do much at all if he stayed sleeping as deeply as he was, what with the iron grip he had on her and all. Truth be told, she was glad that he wouldn't be worrying about what Chi Chi thought of him when they were training for long periods of time, but she hadn't thought about how the separation would affect the man himself. He wasn't a normal Saiyan, and if he was he wouldn't care about any non-bonded partner (as little as that would occur in their nature), instead he was very human-like, with the occasional primal outburst that his heritage would cause. From what little interaction Caulifla had already experienced with humans, she had deduced that they were extremely petty and annoying. Sadala was a much simpler planet than this Earth, though she supposed that it was also more battle-scarred and insecure too.

Sighing, Caulifla nestled her head back under the heat that Goku provided, giving up on the hope of getting up sometime this year. With her Saiyan-blessed ability to fall asleep unconditionally, it wasn't long before she assumed her previous state of mind, returning to dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _Goku woke from his slumber slowly, the enticing smell of pancakes wafting upstairs was more than enough to get his Saiyan appetite fired up. He'd be lying if he said he didn't love waking up in the morning to Chi Chi's cooking, as the woman was probably the best chef, baker and cook that he'd ever met. He supposed it was because what she was most passionate about after all. Undoubtedly, she could take the hobby professionally, probably earning herself 3 Michelin stars by just running a restaurant on her own._

 _"Mmm, that smells great!" Goku exclaimed to himself, salivating at the aroma and rubbing his eyes. Once fully woken up, he leapt from his bed and practically whizzed down the stairs, giggling all the while. Food brought about the childish mood in him._

 _"Morning Chi Chi!" Goku greeted lovingly, his beaming expression bouncing around the room of the house_

 _The figure standing in the hallway was clouded over by the shadow that the shut window cast upon them. Goku moved closer, only for his vision to slowly fade, and he became flustered as he tried his best to reach his wife._

 _"Chi Chi!" Goku called out into the kitchen, desperate to at least see his wife for a second. But it was fruitless, as his view blackened, and he could no longer see anything._

 _"CHI CHI!"_

* * *

"Gah!" Goku woke with a start, his eyes widening, and he looked confused for a second, before sighing in defeat.

He'd experienced that dream many times over the last couple of years, and it had slowly become shorter and more desperate at each occurrence, possibly representing the rift in their marriage that grew over time. Though he'd been there often, he would never recognise it whenever it happened again, and every time it ended like it had, it left him with an empty, hollow feeling in his chest.

Frantically, Goku examined himself, though not yet privy to the surroundings. He still lay in the same position that he had assumed the night before, and when he attempted to move and get up, something stopped him, making a noise somewhat akin to a moan.

Goku's eyes widened as he remembered what - or who - that was. Comfortably snuggled against him was Caulifla, seemingly in too deep of a sleep to be woken up by just his gasp.

Assessing the situation, Goku frowned. Sure, the Saiyan female had only wanted to save him wandering about aimlessly in the night ('How could she have known I wasn't going to go home?' he wondered), but he still felt a little uncomfortable with it, especially considering he hadn't even severed his ties with - he struggled to keep composure - Chi Chi yet.

Once again reminded of yesterday's events, Goku huffed and turned to lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers in the world. Unbeknownst to him, his musings distracted him from how the girl next to him had begun to stir, and she was now looking at his dejected self in curiosity.

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" Caulifla questioned quietly, nudging Goku to make sure she had his attention. Goku blinked for a moment, taking that time to register that Caulifla was now awake, and responded in exasperation. "You don't know the half of it, Caulifla."

Something about how he hadn't referred to her as 'Cauli' irked her, but she nevertheless carried on. "Why wouldn't I? I was there when you flipped out if you can't remember, and trust me I'd have let you finish if I didn't think your son would hate you for it."

Goku suddenly sat up straight, much to the chagrin of Caulifla, who had slowly taken to lean over him again. All by accident, of course.

 _'That's right,'_ Goku thought, _'Goten was there too! Please don't tell me he knows about how I almost blew them all up!'_

"Relax, I know what you're thinking," Caulifla spoke reassuringly. "He's staying with His Highness and your blue-haired friend. I took them there before confronting you."

Goku did as Caulifla said, and visibly relaxed. Goten was probably the only solace in his life right now, as he would succeed in cheering him up whenever he'd have an argument with - _'Don't think about it, Goku'_ \- Chi Chi. If somehow the innocent boy were to turn on him for some reason or another, he'd probably just leave the planet altogether.

"As much as I'd like to stay here all day, I think we'd better go get some breakfast, what do you say?" Caulifla asked the man, her hunger showing in her eyes.

No time was needed for Goku to audibly respond as the invitation jump started his metabolism, and his stomach made itself known, roaring at the two Saiyans. "Huh, I guess that's my answer." She flicked him on the nose and got up, making a mental note to keep her guard up when she got in the shower; she didn't need another fiasco like the one before.

As she washed herself under the warm waters, she mauled over the past few days' events, and wondered how the hell she got into this mess. She'd never expected to be thrown into this situation; all she'd come for was to seek training from Goku, and somehow she'd found herself living in the mountains, presumably for the foreseeable future, and within the space of a few days (though they felt like weeks) she'd managed to inadvertently cause a rift in Goku's marriage by accidentally revealing what Kale had also accidentally discovered, and this rift was so great that Goku had gone on a rampage and even killed a person. For someone that had taken their battle in a tournament of life and death so leisurely, that seemed like quite the feat, even if he was a bloodthirsty Saiyan with his semi-complete bond threatened.

In regards to that, Caulifla had come to the conclusion that despite the lack of markings on both Goku and Chi Chi (something she noticed earlier that morning), their bond was an emotional one, and likely due to their partnership being of human and Saiyan. It would seem that said bond would not prevent one from 'going rouge', though that may also have something to do with the mixed species thing. Caulifla cringed. When phrased like that, it sounded as though Goku was married to a dragon or something!

Looking out of the window that she decided shouldn't be there for privacy reasons, Caulifla saw that the sun had risen considerably since she had entered the shower. How long had she been in here?

Hastily, she got out and dried herself off, before putting on her regular clothes that she had put in the conveniently placed washer-dryer machine thing. Capsule Corp technology; don't ask for explanations.

Shaking her hair around even though it never lost it's complexion or form, Caulifla stepped out of the bathroom and saw one of the most hilarious things ever when she paused outside her room.

There was Goku, still donned in his signature orange ki, having a heated staring contest with….his manhood? Caulifla had to hold onto the wall and hold back the spasms to stifle the roaring laughter that would otherwise have ensued.

Peering around the corner again once regaining her composure, Caulifla took all all that was going on in the room. Goku was frowning, almost angrily, at his erection, which itself looked as though it would've done a good job at holding up a small tent. Caulifla imagined that he probably fought this vicious battle every morning, and she had a sneaking suspicion that Chi Chi was behind it.

Before she could laugh at the hilarity of the situation any longer, Caulifla was taken aback by an unfamiliar writhing in her stomach. Curiously, she looked at Goku again, and the discomfort was replaced by a warm sensation pooling in her abdomen as she gazed at him. She shivered. She hadn't felt arousal in such a long time that the sensation was almost foreign to her. It had been an extremely long time since she had accepted a lover, if you could give such a title to the measly men that Sadala offered her. Maybe it was just a Universe 6 problem, but those weaklings took way too long to mature.

She was half-considering going over there and dealing with Goku's problem herself, but her rational thoughts held her back.

 _'Get a hold of yourself Caulifla, he's been separated from his wife for less that 24 hours you fucking vulture!'_ She told herself determinedly.

However, one part of her mind fought back a little bit. So what if he was probably still mourning? He wasn't truly bonded, as evidenced by his lack of madness, so he was unclaimed territory right? Hell, she was practically choking on his musky scent as it was, let alone when he was actively looking for a mate!

In the meantime, Goku had managed to literally get his erection under wraps, and he made his way over to the hallway in order to find the Capsule house's food stores. He hadn't expected to find Caulifla leering at him from around the corner with a steely gaze though.

"C-Cauli! What, uh, are you doing there?" Goku stammered, thrown off by the look in her eyes. Was that….hunger?

Caulifla said nothing, clearly wrought with some turmoil that she was trying to figure out. She looked up at him, and moved a little bit closer, looking almost possessed by the way she closed the already short distance between them.

For a moment at least, before she caught up with herself and broke from whatever daze she waze stuck in. She shook her head roughly for a moment, before clearing her throat and awkwardly shifting away.

 _'Weird,' Goku thought. 'Wonder what brought that on.'_

He looked about for a second, and entered the bathroom to get himself ready for the day too, still unsure of what exactly happened there.

* * *

 _(A/N: Yeah I know, this one is rather short, so I'm sorry, but it was just meant to be a short, funny little moment between the two, and unfortunately it took longer to get out than I'd hoped. Like I said, I'm going to be doing one of two things, so would you like to have shorter chapters and more often (like weekly/biweekly), or longer chapters but less often? (like monthly) Short is like 2k words, and longer is, well, longer than say 5k? To put it into perspective, this chapter is about 2.5k words. Answer that in the reviews, and I'll try to do what you ask for. To be honest I think A is the better option, mostly so I don't forget about/get bored of the story. Anyway, the next couple chapters should move on quite quickly, I hope to incorporate some time skips in so all of this doesn't just happen in the space of a week. As always, I appreciate the support, and I hope you guys enjoy the story as it continues. So read, rate and review if you want to see more!)_


	12. Severing Ties

_(A/N: Hey again! This is, once again, a short chapter and also NOT in the time-frame I previously mentioned, but that is because of the aforementioned exams that I had. *Sigh* Most of them went well, but a couple of them I flopped on. I ended up (UK Grade/US Grade) getting one Grade 4/B (Spanish), one Grade 5/B (Physics), three Grade 7's/A's (Maths,Biology,Chemistry) and one Grade 9/A**(English Language). Those are the rough translations anyway, and I haven't gotten all of my results back. I still need my Computer Science results, and my English Literature results. Not that you guys care, but whatever. Anyways, onto this chapter)_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Severing Ties**

Shaking his head in confusion, Goku strolled into the kitchen, where both Kale and Caulifla had sat down and already begun wolfing their food down, one a lot more civilised than the other. Caulifla was probably the only one he'd ever seen match him in food consumption, besides maybe Vegeta on a good day.

Goku owed Bulma with a life debt for how easy cooking had become for him now. All he had to do was take a capsule from storage and chuck it down on the table, where the capsule itself would burn away, the excess heat cooking the stored food as it appeared. Although he had still preferred waking up to Chi Chi's home-cooked meals in the morning, this method certainly made it much easier to get to training quickly, or whatever other task was at hand in any given day.

Caulifla avoided his gaze, and Goku was observant enough to understand that it was probably due to their interaction moments before that could only be described as odd. Perhaps she wasn't quite aware of what she was doing before, and now she was embarrassed.

In an attempt to lift the awkward spirits of the room, Goku brought light upon what he was planning to do for the day. "So then Cauli, we may have lost time yesterday, and I'm still not gonna teach you the Kaio Ken technique yet, but today we should be able to get some decent training in."

Caulifla responded by grabbing a leg of meat that Goku had been eyeing, much to the man's disdain, before smacking him across the face with it in challenge, and digging into it with her gnashing teeth. "By the way you've been hyping it up, this technique had better be really fucking useful," she spat dirtily. "I saw you combine it with Blue, but I have no idea what difference it made because I can't sense your stupid god energy."

Goku scratched the back of his neck, understanding what she was implying. "Sorry, but I can't teach you Blue, or even just God for quite a while, but Kaio-Ken is the the best stepping stone for now. I still can't teach you that for a week or so anyway, because of your injury yesterday."

Caulifla didn't seem to appreciate the notion. She huffed in disapproval, before staring awkwardly down at the bone of the ham that she had just finished.

Kale had been silently watching the exchange, and she couldn't help but notice the air of tension between the two. What could possibly have happened now? It had only been a few days and she could point out about half a dozen of events that had impacted the relationship between them already.

"Ahem," she spoke up, grabbing the duo's attention. "What happened yesterday evening, you know, when G-Goku's energy jumped really high, and then disappeared?"

Instantly knowing what she was talking about before she had finished doing so, Caulifla's eyes widened and she immediately shot Kale a ' _shut the fuck up_ ' look before it was too late and she followed it up with a sigh. Looking towards Goku, she could see the instant change in demeanour, and a flurry of emotions made an appearance. Anger, fear, sadness, misery, followed by nothing as his mind clouded over and his gaze hardened.

Kale, recognising her mistake, though not quite understanding why it was a mistake, dropped her look to the floor, mumbling in regret. "S-sorry, I didn't think something really bad had happened."

Forgetting about the rest of his food, Goku stood up and vaulted himself out of the front door, in an almost robotic looking manner. Bewildered, Kale looked to her soul-sister for an explanation, of which Caulifla didn't reveal much of.

"Mate issues," she stated simply, and that seemed to be enough for the Legendary Super Saiyan, who herself responded with a quick 'Oh' before focusing her attention on the meal in front of her. Seriously, that plate of food was but a mere modicum of what Goku or Caulifla would eat as a snack, given that they had the food to gorge themselves on.

Thinking about following after him for a few moments, Caulifla stood in thought for a few seconds; finally settling on letting the man figure it out on his own. Though Goku never showed it, Caulifla had picked up on how he did actually have Saiyan pride embedded in him somewhere, she had seen that in full force in the Tournament of Power. Arguably, he had taken it to the next level by teaching her a new form and then letting her go, to then be able to fight her at her maximum strength for the time, just to assert his superiority, whether it was a conscious thing or not. Either way, constantly helping him out would only damage that pride over time.

However, the main reason for her leaving him be was sat in front of her as she turned around; in the beckoning form of a fresh banquet of food that Goku had previously set aside for himself. '

* * *

' she thought to herself victoriously as she dug into her new second meal.

* * *

Goku wasn't sure if what he was doing was particularly smart, but he figured that it be better that he get this off of his chest rather than have it grow and get in the way of Caulifla's training, something that would likely irk the female prodigy to no end.

Well, he was here now, there was no turning back, given that his energy had likely been picked up by now. Still, his stomach tied itself into knots just thinking about what he was about to do.  
Carefully, he stepped forward.

Chi Chi was in ruins. In retrospect, she shouldn't have been so careless as to let four super-powerful beings approach without even picking up on it. Trust Goku to come back earlier than usual for once.

Speaking of her husband, what exactly would he be up to now? That Caulifla woman had knocked him out before he'd powered up, pretty much saving her (and her 'companion's') lives. Though she had tried her hardest, she'd tried to pick up the man's ki, and hadn't found a trace of it anywhere; even with her sporadic ki sensing abilities she would have found it by now. Goku must have him holed up wherever he was staying himself.

Wait, Goku was here? Why the hell would he be here now? Chi Chi had expected him to be going the nine yards with the other Saiyan by now, not coming here to reconcile.

Before she could ponder any further, there was a firm knock on the door, followed by a cold remark. "Chi Chi, it's me, open the door, we need to talk."

Building up the strength to respond, Chi Chi gave a sharp yelp and fumbled her words as she tried to squeak out her reply.

"N-no! Go away!"

"I'm not asking for your permission to come in Chi Chi, and I'm not gonna say it again."

"W-what are you e-even doing here! Go live it up with C-Caulifla!"

Goku had grown impatient. "I'll break down this door if I have to." Chi Chi could practically taste the ire in his voice as he spoke. "And I don't want to do that." Silence followed, as the woman had no idea how to dissuade Goku from entering the house.

"Aargh, I've had enough! Woman, you'd better open this fucking door or so help me I'll blast this entire house to Namek and back!" Goku yelled uncharacteristically, before stopping to acknowledge the very Vegeta-esque mannerisms in his speech. Huh, who'd have thought he had the capacity to speak to his own wife like that? Not him, that's for sure.

Well, it definitely worked, as he got the result he wanted, in the ways of a very timid Chi Chi peeking from behind the door as it slowly creak open, it's slow movements mirroring the change of atmosphere as the two came face to face.

Goku's features almost softened at the sight of Chi Chi's crestfallen face, and he almost stopped to console her, to ask her what was wrong, and he almost moved to pick her up and let her cry into his chest as he attempted to soothe whatever pain she was experiencing.

Almost.

That was before he remembered why he was here, and why she looked so horror-stricken. He was here because Chi Chi had failed him, their marriage, and their children. He was here because of her lack of faith in him to bring in a decent paycheck. He was here because losing what made him him and dropping training altogether was a reasonable sacrifice for becoming a petty farmer, at least to the woman in front of him.

Gesturing to the seat in the main room, Goku spoke to his wife in a cold, commanding tone. "Take a seat Chi Chi, we have a lot to talk about."

The Son matron obliged, and sat opposite to where Goku was standing. She looked extremely timid, a rather stark contrast to her normal demeanour. Her hair was matted, broken free from the bun that she would usually keep it held in, and the strain in her eyes were indicative of a lacking in sleep during the night. Funny, Goku had always preferred Chi Chi's looks when she wasn't keeping them reserved; when she'd let her hair down and wore flattering clothing. That said, it had never made a difference when he'd ask her to show off that style every now and again, as he would only be met with a glare and a comment that usually whined about how Saiyans objectified their women too much. Ugh.

Goku, not wanting to waste any time, cut right to the chase. "Why, Chi Chi? Why, after 2 decades of marriage, would you go and besmirch it like that? You know that I lov-loved you with all my being, and somehow you felt the need to get with someone else?"

"I-I…" Chi Chi seemed lost for words, stuck in her throat. "It wasn't two d-decades actually. You were d-dead for eight years in t-total." She managed to squeak something out at least, though Goku almost wished she'd said nothing at all, given that what she had come up with was less than helpful.

Pressing onwards though, Goku was not going to lose steam yet."Chi Chi, you know that there was no possible way I could've avoided either of those situations. The first time I died was so I could save Gohan, and I had to come back a year later so I'd have enough time to train for Vegeta and Nappa's arrival."

No response

"And the second time was supposed to be permanent. If the Kai's didn't grant me life for being so helpful with their situation in hell, and if Majin Buu wasn't around for me to beat, then I wouldn't be here today."

Chi Chi seemed to regain some of her previous fire at those words, and she began talking rapidly, almost too quickly and aggressively for the Saiyan prodigy to keep up with. "I don't care! You were supposed to calm it down with the fighting when Gohan was born, but no, you decide that instead of farming and making money like a respectable husband and father, you want to continue gallivanting about the world like some battle crazed ape!"

Goku couldn't help but let out a small, dark laugh at that one. "Well, I am a battle crazed ape really, if you think for a second."

Chi Chi was not amused. "And here I thought I might be able to knock some sense into you after all that's happened, after all this."

Goku blinked for a moment, surprised, before he came to a sudden realisation "What made you think I was here to kiss and make up? Listen Chi, I may be pretty dense at times, but I'm not stupid. If years of persuasion hasn't convinced you that I'll never stop fighting, then I don't think that an affair that you committed is gonna make any difference."

That shut Chi Chi up. "Wa-what? Why are you here then?" she questioned aloud, forcing a slight scowl out of the Saiyan.

"I want to know why you did it. So, I'll ask you again, why did you do it? I thought that marriage was sacred to you."

Silence once again fell upon the room, and Goku finally realised that this was going nowhere at their current pace. So he decided to speed things up a little bit. "You can't answer, can you? Fine, I'll do it for you: revenge. You wanted to get back at me for training instead of farming, and for going away for too long at a time, right?"

Chi Chi once again couldn't find the words. It was so unlike Goku to be taking charge of everything like this, and due to the fact she had no idea how to counter the man's words. He was doing this so quickly; rather than recoiling at her raised fist he was catching it and bending it back to face her.

Meanwhile, Goku's resolve was beginning to crack. He could only hope that he was doing a good job of maintaining this confident exterior, because on the inside he was breaking. Despite all the battles he'd taken part in during his life, this one was probably the worst. Not only that, but the worst part was just on the horizon, as he figured it'd be best if he get it over with quickly.  
"Chi Chi?" he called, looking down at her confused, conflicted face. She looked up at him; the small burst of energy she had was depleted. "Follow me, I want to show you something," Goku finished, leading Chi Chi out of the front door, and making sure he left last, picking up the only treasure he held dear in this house on his way out.

"Put your hand on my shoulder," he commanded rudely, his snarky attitude starting to fail on him, being replaced by a hateful anger. Chi Chi did as she was told, and in a second she was whisked away by that all too familiar technique that still knocked her off balance every time she experienced it. Shaking her head slightly to rid her body of the movement's nauseating effect, she looked at the surroundings in front of her, and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Unbelievably, there stood in front of her, acres of land, painted thick with rows on top of rows of prosperous, blossoming fruits, vegetables, and various other plants, in a pleasingly straight formation. It was a sight to behold. How had Goku found the time for this?

"This was a surprise I was s-saving for our a-ann….anniversary next month," Goku fought out through clenched teeth, his resolve really crumbling against the strain on it now. "And not only that," he began, looking down at a small contraption that stuck out of the soil, "there was this neat little trick too that I was gonna surprise you with."

While Chi Chi was busy gazing at the beautiful land around her, Goku knelt down and pressed the button on the side of the contraption, now resembling a sizable metal bow now that he brushed excess dirt from it's surface.

Suddenly, all of the gorgeous looking crops disappeared one row by one, and in the metal case many silver, oval-shaped objects began popping into existence. Chi Chi held her breath as she let out one quick word of surprise. "Capsules…."

Goku picked up the box once it was finished doing it's things, and as quickly as they had arrived, the duo re-appeared back at the Son home.

Chi Chi took a moment to register the past couple minutes of activity, before she began beaming at Goku. "Oh my goodness, Goku?" she asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she gazed up at the man, who was still eyeing her dejectedly. "I knew you were a great husband after all! This is amazing! We have to celebrate this! I knew you'd come to your senses!"

Caught up in the moment, Chi Chi jumped at the man cheerfully and tried to latch onto his arm. What she was met with however, was a truly furious, and yet, despondent, expression on Goku's face. In reflex, he moved his arm upwards and away from his wife, and she bounced from his rock hard chest and landed on her backside with a confused look. "Goku?"

"What, you thought this was an apology? For _your_ mistake? No Chi, this is far from it. This was just to show you what you're gonna be missing," he spat venomously, disgusted by her choice of words. Come to _his_ senses?!

Chi Chi seemed somewhat dumbstruck by this information. "I-I don't understand."

Goku snorted in disapproval. "I never expected you to." He gazed up into the sky. "Well, I'd best be off. I'll still be there for Goten, don't worry about that. As for us, well, this is the end. Goodbye Chi Chi."

And with that, the orange-clad man began to hover into the sky, metal case in one hand, and the Four Star Dragon Ball clutched in the other.

"Oh, and by the way? If you're having trouble sensing your new partner's energy, you have me to thank for that. Thanks to you, he's now nothing more than a stain on the concrete ground of an abandoned city block."

Leaving his now ex-wife down on the ground, now weeping at this news, Goku turned around and began his flight back.

During said journey though, he remembered that there was now nobody around for him to keep up his facade for.

And his emotional barriers shattered.

* * *

 _(A/N: Phew! Finally done! I did most of this in one sitting, considering that I didn't have much time in these past couple of weeks. Like I said, now the story will begin to pick up speed, now that the 'Chi Chi arc' if you want to call it that, is now over. I haven't been able to proof-read this one very much by the way, so if you see any issues, be sure to let me know and I'll try to clean them up when I get a chance. As I said, busy couple of weeks. To be honest, I'm not sure if I handled this moment very well, so I'm eager to see what you guys think in the reviews, so keep 'em comin'! Thanks again for all the support, and I'll see you guys soon!)_


	13. Deeply Rooted Instincts

_(A/N: At this point I'm done trying to hit deadlines all the time; I've realised that it forces me to write, which in turn makes the quality of the story worsen. If I get a case of writer's block, I postpone the writing for at least a few hours to a day in order to come up with a good storyline. Sorry folks, I've not had much time during the past 2 weeks; I recently got my braces put in and have been doing mock exams on and off. I'd like to say I'll be able to grind out of stuff during Easter, but my finals come up in a week or so after the holidays end, and they go on for a fair few weeks. Anyway, I've also realised that nobody really cares about author's notes, so I'll move swiftly on to the story. Enjoy!)_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Deeply Rooted Instincts**

Goku pounded on the ground ferociously with the base of his fists, letting the salty tears of his sorrows fall to the now sodden dirt like a waterfall of newfound emotion. Somehow he'd managed to bottle up his feelings in the halls of his old home, and now he was letting loose a mountain of upset and rage, channelling it into the earth.

Why had this happened? He thought that he'd done a good job at being a family man after Majin Buu, and his sons certainly thought so. Gohan had taken a bit of convincing, as his adolescence had been endured without his father, and that was sure to have an effect on the boy at the time. It really hadn't been his fault either. He had been forced to stay in Otherworld because he'd inadvertently killed North Kai, and it was only due to the intervention of the hierup Kais that he'd even been allowed the one day back; Majin Buu almost being a blessing in the sense that he'd been allowed to come back to life in full. Not in any other way though.

Clutching at the dirt with clenched teeth, Goku looked up to the sky and asked himself silently if he actually deserved it: all this chaos. Had he really been that neglectful? Did Chi Chi have a good point? Were his inherent Saiyan instincts getting in the way of being a good husband/father?

The multiverse saviour stood up, fresh tears shimmering on his cheek, basking in the rays of the sun. Bottling his emotions up again, his sorrowful frown morphed into an expressionless gaze.

' _No Saiyan cries like this_ ,' he scolded himself. ' _Pathetic. And I call myself the universe's strongest warrior.'_

Within a few moments, Goku found himself stood outside the now-familiar location, and he entered with one thought plastered in his mind.

While Bulma wasn't aware of it, and Goku was pretty sure Vegeta's senses hadn't clued him into the fact yet, Goku had taken frequent trips to the Gravity Room at Capsule Corp whenever something had cocked up in his life, or even when Chi Chi refused him in the evenings, so by now he'd visited frequently enough that he knew how to use the contraption about as well as Bulma and Mr Briefs did themselves. Sure, hand Goku a mobile phone and he'd be clueless, but he was able to learn how to operate things well enough that he could figure out how to use the room's controls properly after enough training in there.

' _Time for some punishment,_ ' he thought grimly, cranking up the gravity to 750x and putting extra weights on too, while of course staying in base form. He would emerge from this room completely battered, and he wasn't going to allow his body the easy way out; Senzu beans and regeneration chambers were off the table for this undeserving Saiyan, at least in his eyes.

Not really keeping track of the time, the Saiyan prodigy began to train for all it was worth, launching multiple series of attacks in quick succession at the onslaught of mechanical obstacles, smirking darkly all the while. This was going to be one gruelling training session, and for once he was willingly going to let his instincts relish in the brutal moment.

* * *

Cabba sighed. Master Vegeta had chosen to avoid the gravity room again today, with the excuse of something along the lines of 'that oaf Kakarot going off the rails', whoever Kakarot was and however that impacted either of them. Personally he thought it had something to do with Cabba's slow progress, the thought of which made the elite look down shamefully.

While Capsule Corporation was indeed impressive, and much more advanced than any business in Sadala's technology industry, it wasn't exactly a funhouse for a Saiyan above about 10. Not only that, but Cabba was itching to explore Earth culture. Vados had previously informed him that a similar copy of the planet had been placed in Universe 6 by a giant golden dragon, somehow, and Cabba saw this planet as a good stepping stone for maybe learning how to establish communications between colonies. After all, a decent chunk of Universe 6 had plummeted into peril at the hands of Frost's machinations; now that the tyrant's grip had slipped it had only become more apparent how his evil schemes had actually caused significant damage.

' _Speaking of Frost_ ,' Cabba thought whilst flying through the sky, ' _What happened to him after we were brought back? He hasn't shown up on any planet at all since the tournament._ '

Deciding that there were more important things to worry about, Cabba set his sights back onto venturing out for the day.

' _I wonder if Kale wants to come out with me_ ,' he mused. ' _Caulifla's too high maintenance to trust in a place with a bunch of humans, who I think she doesn't like at all. I could also do without the nagging comments._ '

Feeling out Kale's ki, he was confused to find both hers and Caulifla's seated in some random location far from Capsule Corp. While the Saiyan elite wasn't enthused by the idea of having to converse with Caulifla, he sucked it up and began his flight to the area, wherever it was, and also opting to take a scenic route, possibly to delay meeting the spiky haired one of the two.

* * *

Given that Gohan had spent lots of time training with Piccolo as of late, he'd picked up the ability to, much like the Namekian, his father and Vegeta, sense powerful emotions in ki, like sorrow and anger, or even happiness if the feeling was strong enough. Gohan thought it to be quite the staple when the gang returned from the Tournament of Power, and everyone saw the stark contrast in Bulma and Chi Chi's reactions: the former crying out of concern for her beaten up husband, and the latter pretty much attacking her own, even-more-beaten-up husband that was clearly still reeling from his godly back injury. It had been almost comical, and since then Gohan had tried to keep a keen eye on his parents' relationship; more recently putting the ki ability to use and discovering things he wished he hadn't.

Unfortunately, he'd noticed a pattern that the two tended to follow day in day out. Not only would his father be awake for longer than his wife, the mornings would almost always begin with the former leaving, if not that then Chi Chi would be angry, and presumably shouting, at Goku. There wouldn't be much interaction between the two until the evening where Goku would return from training and actually would appear to be hesitant to go inside, his ki hovering just outside the house. Every day.

The only moment in which there would be some positive interaction would be in the late evening, and Gohan amusedly remarked that it was highly likely to be mealtime. Following that, his father would either sleep in his old room, or would leave the house for the evening entirely. The first time he left, he had stayed in a location that was completely different to the following nights, though that wasn't much of a bother compared to the prospect of the situation itself.

Without fail, the cycle would repeat as each day passed. Until last night.

What exactly had coerced Goku into flipping out the way he did, Gohan didn't know, so he had spent most of the hours gone by since to watch even closer. Gohan was worried, and more for his father than his mother, considering how he had been acting strangely recently. What he did know was that his mother was positively terrified of his explosion of anger, and that this morning Goku had been sad, then furious, then sad, then nothing, while his wife had been terrified again, followed be an extremely short burst of happiness, followed by sadness. What exactly was wrong?

"Hey Videl hon, do you think it would be a good idea to take Pan up to the lookout with me today?" Gohan called out to his wife, who was stood in the kitchen tending to a hovering, giggling Pan.

Turning around, she faced Gohan's smiling face in the hallway of the Son/Satan residence. "I think that's a wonderful idea Gohan. She's missed you since you've started training again. Even if she's only a baby, I can see how much she's attached to you."

Gohan frowned. "Have I really been that distant? Man, I'm sorry Videl, and you too Pan," he cooed at the little girl, who responded by laughing joyfully and latching herself on her father's arm. Laughing along with her, Gohan waved at Videl before exiting the mansion and taking flight towards the lookout.

* * *

Blood trailed the floor, and a shadowed figure stood over the bodies with a grimace, the pointed needles sticking out from his wicked tail and pronged wrists. Apparently, these weaklings had served Frieza, and wouldn't let him on the ship, despite his indignance and mentioning of how he was acquainted with the fellow megalomaniac.

Frost stood in waiting for his white multiversal counterpart to emerge. It had been rough for the Arcosian ever since the Tournament of Destroyers, and while the revelation of the Tournament of Power had made most forget about him for a while, the fact of the matter was that he was on his entire universe's hit list.

Speaking of that tournament, it had been that damned monkey who had apparently asked the victor to wish back the erased universes. Son Goku, the one who Frost had realised was hated by Frieza, similar to how he himself despised Vegeta. The two seemed to share the hatred towards the tailed apes, though in recent times tails had sort of died out in his universe.

Interrupting his trail of thought, a wicked laughing sounded from further back down the hallway of Freiza's ship. Frost instantly recognised it as belonging to Frieza, and this was confirmed when the golden, humanoid lizard turned the corner from further back.

"I wonder what changed between now and your speech in which you said you'd never forgive me for colluding with you and then betraying you," gloated a voice that dripped with sarcasm. As Frost had expected, he had shown little to no regard for the countless ended lives in the halls around him.

Frost was quick to respond, having been given plenty of time to think over recent events. "It was merely a matter of universal survival. Now that we are all back, I believe that there is some…..cooperation between us that I would like to rekindle. We share a common hatred for a particular species of inferior weaklings, and I request your assistance in quelling an enemy."

Much to the blue Arcosian's dismay, a condescending grunt was emitted from Frieza, followed up with a sneering remark. "Need I remind you that I don't work with weaklings?"

Oh, so maybe there was a possibility to work with him after all. Frost let out a small chuckle. "So….something more like _this_?"

With that, he grit his teeth and began to power up, skipping the Saiyan-esque roaring. Not long after, his power exploded, and Frieza was awed to find the second Golden Arcosian right in front of him.

"Go on….."

* * *

There, that was it. In a few short hours, Goku had managed to destroy all of the machines in the gravity room, though sustaining some rather hefty damage himself. Bruised and ragged, Goku dragged himself from the gravity chamber, his footsteps leaving behind a trail of blood in their wake. Unfaltering, he trekked back to the Capsule house, given the short distance between the two locations.

This was what he'd asked for, after all. Some tough training that would numb his senses for a while, distract him from his bad mood. While it would take a while for him to heal back to normal without Dende or a senzu bean, Saiyan regeneration was vastly superior to that of humans, and it would take maybe a few hours at best to recover, given that there was no fatal injury; only flesh wounds and large bruisings.

In all honesty, the thing he was most concerned about was not anyone's reaction to his current condition, but more how the girls would react to the idea of getting blood everywhere in the house.

Stepping in through the door, which was oddly less secure than the bathroom one, Goku decided to at least allow himself to wash. He'd probably get the opportunity to reminisce again, and think about how he had ended up in this situation in the span of a few short days.

He'd done a quick ki scan before walking in, and found that only Caulifla was present, though Kale's whereabouts didn't concern him; she was smart enough to keep out of trouble. He also inwardly relaxed a little because Caulifla didn't really care much about attire, so he could probably just waltz in and she'd barely even glance at his bloodied form.

He was wrong.

"Fucking hell, what happened to you? You look like you've been taken on by a Beerus and Champa tag team," Caulifla deadpanned, eyes wide. "I mean seriously, what did you even get up to?"

"Training."

Caulifla frowned, and watched the oddly silent Goku as he placed two mysterious objects into the kitchen; one metal case that probably had something food-based in it, and a weird orange glowing orb. She was ask him about it later, opting to question him on more important things first. "So what happened to training me then? You seemed willing enough earlier, why the sudden change?"

Goku turned around, his onyx eyes burning into that back of hers, giving off an eerie sense of emptiness. Probably his wife's doing, or whatever she was to him now.

"Did Chi Chi rip you a new one just because you aren't bending to her every request? What a pathetic species she belongs to," Caulifla sneered, unknowingly inflicting more pain to Goku by bringing her up.

Eyes hardening, Goku forced out a short sentence: "She's not my problem anymore."

' _Oooooh….._ ' Caulifla thought, all questions answered. So that was why he came back all bloody, he'd probably buried the hatchet with the woman and tried to drown it out by training. Well, at least she thought he did, with there being no other reasonable explanation. At least he hadn't gone insane and gone to fight someone in a kamikaze attack, like any other Saiyan would if he or she lost their mate. Perhaps this lack of a bond between them was a stroke of luck after all.

"Hmph," was all she offered out loud, and the conversation seemed to end there after Goku walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Not too long afterwards, Caulifla, who had waited patiently for him to come out so she could ask him about that mysterious ball, became slightly concerned by the fact that the Earth-bred Saiyan was still in the shower.

The problem was not all that severe however, though it might have served for some embarrassment on Goku's side, for he had realised that there were no towels in the bathroom remaining. Seriously, for all the safety measures Bulma had taken to secure the bathroom of all places, she had overlooked one of the things that might need to be present in the there for said measures to be effective, at least in keeping the person in the room.

' _Well, here goes nothing_ ,' he thought to himself. The long shower had given him the opportunity to get out of his funk, at least for now, forgetting about what had happened earlier that day. He hesitated for a moment, before unlocking the door successfully this time, and emitting a small "Fuck!" when the cold air hit the skin that had grown used to the hot water in the shower. Luckily for him, he had experience with Capsule houses before, though not quite ones as lavish that this one. Nevertheless, he knew that Bulma had mandatory basic clothing stored in each bedroom.

"What's the matter with you now?" came a accusing voice from down the hallway.

' _Shit, I forgot about her_ ,' Goku thought. "Nothing, just don't look as I go past," he replied in a monotone voice.

"Why, what the hell could you possibly have done no-" Caulifla started to say, before being cut off by getting an eyeful of Goku's 'physique'. She took a moment to process what she was looking at, and quickly did a 180 and looked away, pressing a hand to her nose that would otherwise have done a Master Roshi, and squeezing her eyes shut. Luckily, it seemed that Goku hadn't noticed the ordeal, as he moved past her normally.

' _Sweet Kai, he's hung!_ ' she marvelled, her face flushing a little. That was something to behold with pride if you lived on Sadala; she'd never seen a male so blessed before! Then again, she'd never really been impressed with any of the men that had come to her before anyway.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she got up from her seat in the living room and turned around the peek at the man again. This time though, he was turned around and putting on some beige trousers from one of the cupboards in the spare bedroom that nobody used, and she instead saw his back, and one thing about it got her attention.

Lining his spine from top to bottom was a giant white streak of scar tissue, running down the vertebrate bones, and there were streaks of white that branched off from it, presumably cause by the force of whatever did the initial damage. Whatever injury that caused something that severe must have been massive, and Caulifla did not envy Goku in that moment.

Under her breath, she softly whispered to herself. "What the fuck…...that's insane….."

Unfortunately for her, the owner of the scar heard this, and jumped slightly at her words. "Woah, didn't I say to not look? This counts too Cauli, ya know," he murmured, though in reality he wasn't as bothered now since he had his lower half covered.

"What's so fascinating about my back, anyway?" Goku teased. Caulifla didn't respond straight away, choosing instead to run her index finger down the scar, mesmerised by the magnitude of the damage. This sent a shiver down Goku's spine, making him pause for a moment

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the female Saiyan gazing at a certain spot on the middle of his back, and he racked his brain, trying to figure out what exactly would be there that had caught her attention.

Caulifla was herself taken aback by what she was looking at. "How did you get this one? It looks really nasty," she asked, still staring at it with wide eyes.

Finally Goku picked up on it, and all of a sudden he remembered why Caulifla would be staring so much.

"Oh yeaaaah, now I remember," he began. "It was when I was fighting Jiren in the tournament." Caulifla looked astonished. "How the hell did you win the tournament with that kind of injury? Unless you were the last ones to fight I guess. You never actually said how you won." She looked confused for a moment before anger shone in her eyes

Shaking his head slightly, Goku turned around to look at her. "No, it wasn't Jiren that hit me, my body did that to itself." At her look of horror, Goku continued, "I mastered Ultra Instinct, and I actually beat Jiren. I was seconds away from being the victor, but my body couldn't take the strain of breaking my limits for so long, so my back snapped under the pressure."

To say the look on Caulifla's face was one of shock would be an understatement. Goku wasn't finished though, and she could tell, so she took a seat on the guest bed while he continued his explanation.

"Actually it was Frieza who shot me back on the stage after Jiren gathered the strength to knock me off. We thought I was the last one left, but it turns out there were two others remaining. Frieza was still up, and while we thought someone called Android 17 blew himself up as a self-sacrifice earlier on, he actually survived. They held off Jiren and almost beat him too, but Topp from Jiren's team egged him on and Jiren again nearly beat them."

Goku took a breath to collect his thoughts as he was a bit foggy on some of the details, because he was lying on the ground half-dead for most of that particular battle. Caulifla sat, elbows on her knees and resting her head in her v-shaped hands, looking up at him with a amazed glint in her eyes. The male Saiyan chuckled at how the idea of such power turned her from a brazen warrior into an excitable child almost.

"I don't really know how I managed it to be honest, but I got up and saved them from being crushed by his assault by pushing back his energy with the two of them. Frieza and I eliminated ourselves so we could take Jiren down with us. So I guess you could say 17 won, but because of me and Frieza, but also because I beat Jiren at his full power before...I don't know."

Caulifla pondered for a moment. "Woah, that's…..pretty awesome. I don't get one bit though. Why is everyone saying that you saved all the universes by wishing them back? I thought the person who won got the wish," she asked, confusion clear in her voice.

Looking back down at the Saiyan, Goku frowned. "Well, I guess it was because he asked for what I wanted instead of what he wanted. He knew that I was the one to basically beat Jiren, so I guess he thought I deserved the wish. As for how he knew what I wanted, I'm pretty sure he could tell after I revealed to him beforehand that I never wanted the fate of the multiverse at stake for a fight, as well as how he looked at me when he was asked what wish he wanted. I nodded at him and he made the wish to bring back the universes, not for what he wanted, which I think was something simple like a cruise."

Caulifla looked at Goku as he turned back around to get a top to put on, and was once again exposed to that nasty scar that trailed down his back, which raised another question. "You said you mastered Ultra Instinct or whatever right? Can you show me?" she asked tentatively.

"Aw man, I'd hoped you wouldn't bring it up," Goku responded, scratching the back of his neck in his trademark fashion. "I actually can't do it anymore, and I don't really know why if I'm honest."

Frowning, Caulifla stood up and looked up at the Saiyan, reminded of how much taller he was than her, even though she was at her maximum height that she'd stay at until she grew old. "That sucks, but I suppose that's fine. It just means I have a smaller gap to cross to match you in strength!"

Laughing at her antics, Goku ruffled her hair. "Wishful thinking Cauli, you're still a long way off yet," he teased, in turn eliciting mock outrage from Caulifla. He threw the white shirt and orange and black jacket on, before strolling out of the room, picking up the last senzu bean from the counter in the kitchen and eating it. He didn't feel quite so shit after a bit of socialising, and he wanted to go back in the gravity room.

"Why can't you get that scar healed?" called out Caulifla as she followed him outside. Goku turned around again and cocked his head in thought. "Hmm, I never really thought about it. I was going to go straight to Dende when we got back from the tournament, but….stuff happened and I had a senzu bean instead."

Unconvinced, Caulifla raised her eyebrow. "Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

With a sigh, Goku responded. "Chi Chi got angry at me as soon as we got back, probably something about how my recklessness put the universe in peril, and she smacked me on the back. Even though she's not very strong, well, my back was broken, so I kind of screamed out in pain, so Bulma gave me a senzu bean., even if Chi Chi didn't seem too happy about it."

Caulifla's jaw dropped. "What! She didn't want you to heal up from an injury that bad?! That would have paralysed you!" she yelled, clearly outraged.

Goku expected this sort of reaction, and if he was honest with himself, he sort of agreed. "Well, I always thought being angry was a normal reaction to coming back from something like that, but Bulma cried when she saw Vegeta after we got back. I think she even tackled him with her baby in her arms. Maybe she would have liked me never being able to fight again, or maybe she didn't think that far ahead, but I was pretty sad either way."

' _Yikes_ ,' was all Caulifla could come up with as she stared at the man who was now looking down at the floor. ' _I know that she was an asshole, but damn…...even I'm not that harsh_.'

In an attempt to lift the mood, Goku chuckled emptily. "Not only that, but I knew my chances for 'saving the universe' sex were out of the window!"

"Eww, don't make me think about thinks like that, I don't want to see images of you and _her_ , ugh."

"I'm going to train in the Gravity Room now, you coming?" Goku asked, already walking off to the room in question. Caulifla left no room for hesitation, following immediately. "You remember why I'm here right?" she spoke into thin air.

Half an hour later, both Saiyans had worked into their training routine under 150x gravity and had begun sparring, though not before Goku gave a few pointers.

"Your fighting style is quite cramped because you're a brawler; you don't give yourself enough space to move and it's as though your moves are zoned in to certain areas of the body, kind of like a boxer. My guess is that it's because you've only ever faced people that fight in the same way, and you've gotten stuck into the same style, and this won't work on everyone. When we spar, try to use your senses to predict what move I'm going to do next, and adapt by having your guard up from all approaches. While it's not a good idea to rebuild your entire style, you should probably broaden your movements and keep an open mind."

Caulifla frowned in concentration. "That's a lot to remember in one go, but I'll give it a shot."

Goku took the initiative to begin with, launching himself at Caulifla with an uppercut, which Caulifla parried with her left arm. She launched her own attack with a series of hits aimed for Goku's chest, all of which were deflected, and this locked the two in a volley of jabs and blocks. That was until Goku, who was seeking to force Caulifla to adapt to all sorts of attacks, used Instant Transmission to get behind her and aimed a kick. It worked, and this sent the female Saiyan spiralling out of control, though she halted herself at launched back at him, bursting into Super Saiyan as she did so. Goku hadn't expected this, and raised his arms to block, and was surprised when she bailed and instead ducked and got a right hook in his side.

This didn't faze Goku however, and he surrounded himself in a white aura (though not turning Super Saiyan), while he tried to return fire, again keeping them in a deadlock. Caulifla paid close attention to any openings she found, and used a perfect hole in his guard to hit him lightly on the shoulder to throw him off. She thought she had him right where she wanted him, but it seemed that he had faked her out, as he disappeared from sight.

In a split second, Caulifla had sensed a disturbance in the air behind her, and turned around just in time to block a punch that had been sent her way. Goku smirked and backed off for a second. "Nice job! You seem to be adapting quicker than I thought. Let's kick this up a notch!" he yelled, transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Caulifla struggled to keep up with his new assault, so she shot up to Super Saiyan 2, trading punches and kicks, slowly gaining the upper hand as she worked into her Super Saiyan 2 strength.

This continued for a fair few minutes, possibly even longer; they lost track of time as they both tried to wear each other down in a battle of attrition, a battle that Goku had in his favour. He knew this, and decided to finish off the fight by initiating a beam struggle, jumping into Super Saiyan 2 also.

"KAAAAA...MEEEE," he began. Caulifla, instantly recognising the signature move, began to charge her own. It was about time she tried the move herself, in her opinion. She smirked as she watched his blue orb of light begin to expand.

"KAAAAA...MEEEE"

Goku's eyes widened, but continued nevertheless. "HAAAAA...MEEEE"

"HAAAAA...MEEEE"

"HAAAAAAAA!" They both screamed the word in unison, their roars almost shaking the very ground beneath them.

With power to destroy the Earth, the two beams collided, violently trying to engulf one another with a furious wrath. Sensing that this would not end soon unless one of them picked up the power a bit, Caulifla yelled loudly, tapping into a new power that she had only experienced a couple of times.

Her electrifying, golden hair began to grow longer, it's length increasing and increasing until it settled past her waist, with an explosion of power that tipped the scales in her favour, pushing the meeting point of their beams further away from her.

Too wrapped up in the adrenaline of the fight, Goku picked up only the increase in power instead of the transformation, and his eyes widened as he sensed that their struggle was beginning to take it's toll on the building.

Eyes squinting shut in concentration, Goku calmed himself, before his power level vanished as he ascended to Super Saiyan God and tried a technique that he had seen only a handful of times before.

Caulifla was sure she was going to win their struggle, when all of a sudden the pressure in her hands dissipated and the overwhelming blue light vanished, revealing a panting Goku with his eyes closed.

Goku smiled, exhaling and dropping down to Super Saiyan again. It worked. He had seen Lord Beerus cancel out energy attacks in his first fight as a god, and he had prayed to the gods, which ironically included him at that moment, that his imitation of the move would work.

It had seemed so, and the pressure had faded, so he opened his eyes. He was not ready for what he saw.

There, in front of him, was a Super Saiyan 3 Caulifla, blinking at him in confusion. Two thoughts entered his mind, and he voiced the first, running up to her and marvelling at her long, golden hair.

"Wow! Cauli, you went Super Saiyan 3 ! That's awesome! You're even better than I thought!"

Cocking her head for a moment, Caulifla wondered why it was only now that he caught her up on her transformation, until she realised that he hadn't exactly been properly conscious at the time…

"See? I told you that I was gonna catch up! I'm not a god yet, but this is a big step!"

Goku sighed with a smile on his face. "It sure is." His second thought hadn't truly registered yet, until he looked back at her beaming face, clearly enthused by his appraisal. Taking a good look at the bright gold, flowing hair that accentuated her features, he noticed something.

' _She looks…_ '

He was interrupted when the female Saiyan went to punch him on the shoulder, only for her to trip. She braced for impact and closed her eyes, only to feel and oddly softer landing when she fell. Opening her eyes, he realised that Goku had put himself under her to cushion her fall. He offered an explanation. "If you fell flat on your face at 150x gravity, you'd have broken your nose." he spoke. He gulped, and his pheromone gears started turning, and unbeknownst to him, so did Caulifla's.

Goku let out a shaky breath. "Huh-hey, you uh, kept your eyebrows," he stammered, leaning in closer and brushing a yellow spike of hair out of the way to reveal one of said eyebrows. Caulifla flushed, and looked downwards to see the man's face tinted slightly red, and his eyes clouded over. 'What's he doing?' she asked herself.

Almost stuck in a trance, Caulifla locked eyes with Goku, and the two stared at one another before one of them, they didn't really register who, began to close the distance.

Both Saiyans had gotten to the point where there was no turning back now, even for someone as resistant as Goku; their deprived bodies demanded this.

Slowly, their lips closed in for the kill, before the tension between them snapped and they crushed against each other, and it all spiralled out of control for them after that

* * *

 _(A/N: Yes ok, I'm sorry, I know, I'm an evil bastard for not updating for almost 3 weeks, and then teasing you with this ending. If you're clicking on here by the notification I updated, then you'd see that it's VERY early in the morning for me, and I'm not in the right frame of mind to be writing a lemon at the moment. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a few days time, I don't know. Just to let you know, the entirety of the next chapter will be a lemon, so either that will make it short and I'll upload quicker, or- actually yeah it'll just be out quicker but shorter. Also, plot development finally, now that the Chi Chi arc is over. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one! *cough* please try not to be mad that I left it on a cliffhanger like that….)_


	14. Completion

_(A/N: Okay, I decided to just write this one here and now. I was quite surprised to see a couple of people unfollow this story to be honest, given that having a lemon in it was the unanimous request by everyone. If you're upset by it, then you should have said you didn't want one when I asked. Luckily though, most of you received the notion well. By the way, the outfit Goku put on was a reference to the one he wore in the days leading up to the Cell Games. Without further ado, the moment that you have apparently been waiting for. SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF, THIS IS YOUR ONE WARNING. IF THE STORY'S RATING WASN'T M BEFORE, IT CERTAINLY IS NOW. Oh yeah, and Jamie, or anyone else I know, if you're reading this, you're not allowed to make fun of me for it. This is for the people, and the people want porn._ )

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Completion**

The tension between the two Saiyans had been building up in the background like a pressure cooker ever since Caulifla had arrived. Adding Chi Chi's abstinence and Caulifla's equally long time since her last, and they had put up with about as much as they could take, Goku in particular. They had been fighting for so long in there that they would never know that the day was replaced with night, and that the moon was beginning to replace the sun in it's completely spherical radiance.

Locking themselves in a room where they'd constantly be engaging in physical contact probably wasn't the best idea for the two sex-starved adults, for now instead of training like they were supposed to, they had given in to their urges and had begun engaging in a _different_ kind of physical contact, both powering down to base form as it began.

Breaking apart from each other for the first time in about 5 minutes, Goku and Caulifla gazed into one another's lust driven eyes, and the trail of saliva between them was representative of how the two were now connected in an act of lust and passion. They took a long draught of air before Goku hungrily closed the distance again; claiming her lips and awakening her passion.

Caulifla moved on to the next step of their foreplay and slowly brought her hands from Goku's lower back up to his shoulders, with his already tattered shirt in her hands. She pulled it over his obliging arms, and both it and the jacket over it came off easily, revealing the sculpted chest that Caulifla was more than aware of. Sure, most Saiyans were pretty well built, but only one such as Goku would be so toned and balanced, unlike most of the meatheads on her planet that had large and over-bulky muscles..

Clouded over in desire, Goku wanted to feel the closeness of their bodies pressed up against one another, and he pulled Caulifla's smaller form down to him and huskily wrapped his arms around her. Slowly, each of them began simultaneously grinding against one another, their closeness stimulating them, and combined with the 150x gravity still in effect that pushed them together with more force, their pleasure was heightened and they moaned into each others' mouths throughout their liplocking.

Growing more bold as they continued, Goku slid his hands under Caulifla's damaged tube top, and he began stimulating her breasts, his surprisingly talented fingers and thumbs working in sync and massaging her nipples with incredible skill. This caused Caulifla to break character, as if her actions weren't already a deviation from her normal self, and she squealed in delight at the pleasure her current partner was invoking within her. Smirking at the results of his actions, the Saiyan male stepped it up and tried something he had thought about in the months that he had no opportunity to try it out in. He continued, but started injecting energy from his palms into the most sensitive areas on Caulifla's breasts.

It seemed to work, as the rhythmic moans that she had been emitting before jumped up to cries as the energy electrified her senses.

Caulifla could barely contain herself as the jolts of energy triggered her like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She was getting close to the edge, and she was surprised at Goku's handiwork; he was excellent at this. ' _Why would that bitch give this up for a lowly human?_ ' she asked herself, before smiling giddily (though the giddiness was more due to what Goku was doing to her) at how the woman had pretty much given Goku to her by doing so.

She was broken from her thoughts when a particularly large energy pulse ripped through her, and sent her over the edge in a powerful, long awaited orgasm that washed over her and made her scream loudly.

After a few moments of panting heavily and staring at her partner in euphoria, who himself still had foggy eyes; caught up in their dance, she smirked and moved back a bit, eyeing the massive bulge in the man's tight trousers that was begging to be released from it's prison. Caulifla's eyes glinted hungrily; she had seen it erect before under his loins and seen it exposed when not standing tall, but she had yet to properly see the full thing in all it's glory, let alone with Goku's consent.

Caulifla wasn't one to wait around, and she proved this by tearing open the trousers he wore and watched the thing spring up slightly now that there was less fabric in it's way. Less wasn't enough for her though, she wanted it all off, and she arched back, pointing her ass in the air behind them and licking her lips as her own hands snaked into Goku's boxers and gently pulled them to his knees. Her stomach churned at the package as it flicked up and stood completely upright, and Caulifla felt a warm feeling that pooled in her stomach at the anticipation of interacting with it.

' _He was large enough earlier when he wasn't erect, but this is madness!_ ' she remarked in awe. Wasting no time, the female Saiyan wrapped both of her hands around it and gripped it firmly, eliciting the reaction she wanted from Goku: a loud hiss that became a satisfied purring as she began pumping it with the aid of the extra gravity.

Goku wasn't content to let her do all of the work though. He used both of his arms to pick her up, much to her surprise, and quickly flipped her around; now both of them were faced with one another's lower regions. Caulifla's remained covered up though, so Goku hastily remedied this by pulling down her own long trousers and casting them to the side, offering him the pleasing sight of the thin panties she was wearing.

Gasping, Caulifla revelled in the pleasure as Goku moved the fabric off of her and applied his tongue to her now soaking wet crotch. She hadn't expected him to comply so easily, but welcomed the change and returned the favour, bringing herself closer to him and enveloping his member with her mouth.

The two were at this for a while, orally pleasing one another in their frenzy, until an unexpected presence entered Goku's mind.

"Goku!" came the voice of Piccolo from his mind. "I need you to-to…oh sorry *cough* I'll um, call another time." This was all that was said before the Saiyan felt the Namekian cut the telepathic link between them, clearly confused and embarrassed by what he'd metaphorically walked in on.

This jostled Goku out of his dazed state for a few moments, and in that time his eyes widened at the reality of the situation he was in. This was wrong. What would Chi Chi say? What would she _do_?

Caulifla felt him shudder from below her, and turned her head downwards to face him through the small crack of space between them, seeing his look of questioning. "What's the matter, stud? Losing your nerve?" she asked provocatively. ' _Stud? What the hell is up with me, calling him a stud?_ ' she thought. ' _We may be in an intimate position, but Kami is that weird for me_.'

Though faint, she heard a muffled whisper as a reply: "We shouldn't…...Chi Chi would kill me….."

Caulifla sighed. He was probably just in denial. "She's gone remember? We're fine to do this. Or what, are you too scared to take on another Saiyan for sex?" she asked, knowing he would rise to the challenge. ' _He gave me the best orgasm of my life; I should at least return the favour._ '

It did the trick, as Goku seemed to hit some level of resolution, and he smirked back at her, his eyes once again filling with lust. Wordlessly, he began his ministrations once more, with even more vigor this time. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, pleasuring her more intimately, inserting his tongue inside her unbelievably tight folds. Caulifla, who had already gone back to taking in his length with her mouth, shuddered in delight as she climaxed again after only a few short moments, and she moaned onto him in response, and this sent Goku over the edge too.

With a loud groan of finality, the tension in his groin that had been held back for at least a year burst in one go, in the form of a mighty load that flowed out of him into the unexpecting throat of Caulifla. Not to be discouraged however, she swallowed the whole lot slowly, taking advantage of it by turning around and looking her partner in the eyes as she finished off the rest of it. She could see the man's eyes fire up, and that was all she needed to see in order to understand that he was instantly turned on again by her actions. It was going to take a lot more than that to sate his hunger, and hers for that matter.

It was Goku who took the initiative this time. Invigorated by how far they had already gone, he flipped their positions, putting himself above Caulifla. This gave him the opportunity to bask in the glory of laying with this angelic creature. Her curves perfectly accentuated her lean, toned body, and while the lusty, turned on look on her face was new to him, he found it endearing and felt his attraction for the girl jump to new heights when she beckoned him to move closer.

He obliged, and now that he was in position, he became aware of his dick that had gone back to full size already, and Caulifla seemed to notice this too; biting her lip in anticipation as this was the first time that either of them had had sex in a long time. She reached down with her arm and grasped Goku's length, moving it and pressing it to her clitoris slightly, before she let go and allowed Goku the oppotrunity to use it. And use it he did; rubbing it back and forth at her entrance, making her let out a long, soft moan that was laced with a little frustration at his teasing, although if she was honest with herself she was loving it.

She spoke up, attempting to get through to him. "Come on, when are you going to-AAHHH!" she screamed the last half of her sentence as Goku chose that exact moment to cease his teasing and forcefully plunge himself into her, finding her even tighter than he'd expected. Something had snapped within him in that moment, almost as if there was an otherworldly force urging his very actions. He began to move not long after, giving her little time to adjust to his uncommonly large size, both it's girth and length pushing her to her limits. The pleasure she received from such movements was unfathomable, and the initial pain went unnoticed as her euphoria reached levels she never thought possible; if compared to any lover she had ever taken before, he crushed them with the might of a God of Destruction, and this was only the beginning.

' _This is incredible!_ ' she screamed in her head. _'I can't get enough of it! I sound like a slut, but fuck it, he's amazing! He's the best I've ever had, and the best I will ever have! I want even more of him!"_

Goku's hips rocked back and forth, increasing their pace as he lost himself in the blazingly hot lovemaking. Both Saiyans had surprising stamina after their spar, and this allowed them to go for longer than expected, heightening their satisfaction as they continued. Caulifla's hard and harsh exterior was completely lost in their act; replaced by an angel that moaned in pleasure, that squealed and screamed in sexual delight. In time, she too began moving against Goku in sync, pushing their sex organs as close together as they could get.

Well, _almost_ as close.

Caulifla had noticed that out of the few men she had laid with, though those days were long past her, that the higher someone's power level was, the bigger their….package would tend to be, and it wasn't out of coincidence. Perhaps it was an evolutionary trait to keep the strong bloodlines going, with the bigger ones leading to more action and more children. Either way, as power went up, so did size.

"Tu-turn s-s-super," Caulifla managed to breathe out through her moans and breathlessness, wrapping her legs around his waist and keeping them as close together in their harmonious ritual as she possibly could. "Destroy me with it!" she added in a yell, uncaring for how she was acting massively out of character. Instantly, her lover obliged, grunting as his power level shot up and his hair turned golden.

Her hypothesis was correct; when his transformation was complete, she felt him grow inside her, and now he was almost hitting her womb with every stroke. Not only that, but his increased strength had him striking her with more force than before, and this forced her moans to once again jump to yells of pleasure. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body tingled at the slightest touch. She was on cloud nine!

' _May-maybe this is w-why Chi Chi g-gave it up,_ ' she thought in her daze, struggling to even maintain a coherent thought. ' _He w-would break anyone else at f-full power._ ' Fortunately for her, she wasn't 'anyone else', and she solidified her claim by transforming herself, her walls clenching around Goku as her power also shot up to near his, though he was still far stronger than she in his Super Saiyan form.

Goku gasped in delight as he could feel Caulifla literally squeezing him, and he closed the distance between their upper bodies and trailed kisses all over her; her neck, her face, her breasts, every part had to be covered. She was his, she belonged to him, and hell if he was going to let anyone else even look at her with any intention whatsoever. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him in his life, she was awakening the most powerful desires and pleasures from within him, and he loved it. Overwhelmed by his instincts, he felt an almost uncontrollable desire to sink his teeth into her soft flesh, at the most tender spot on her neck that he was delighted to see was unmarked, though he was unsure why.

It felt like such a prestigious moment as he drew closer to her neck, as Caulifla herself was still mewling uncontrollably due to the waves of euphoria that he rocked into her with every stroke, every movement, every kiss. He was moments away from doing it, and he reared his….fangs? when he placed his mouth onto her skin, before he was thrown off by the girls ascension to Super Saiyan 2, a feeling that triumphed over anything he'd ever felt as she clenched around him even more, and he responded, powering up too and pounding away at her with all the speed he could muster. This was it, the climax of every moment in his life, the culmination of all his past actions, all the good karma he deserved welling up inside him, making his passion burn his insides as it gushed through his very being.

Caulifla was beyond all comprehension, her brash personality disregarded completely as she felt all of the pleasure in the universe ravage her insides. Fuck anything she wanted people to think of her as, a brawler, a strong female warrior, fuck it all. The only thing that mattered to here in this moment was Goku and his godlike lovemaking. No, this was more than lovemaking, it was mating, it was life and death, it was everything she had never realised she wanted so badly, needed so badly, was hurting for so badly. She never would have thought in that tournament that the goofy, powerful fighter would rise to be her everything, that they would find themselves partaking in the holiest act in the universe.

The two continued, Goku hammering away at Caulifla like there was no tomorrow, and the female herself responding by rocking herself back and forth in a rhythm, both of them gripping the other as if they were each other's lifelines, keeping one another sane. Their very beings screamed for one another in that moment, and they answered their desires, simultaneously powering up to their maximums, their hair growing longer and longer until it settled past their waists, their Super Saiyan 3 strength eclipsing any natural power they had ever experienced before. Both of them wrapped their arms around one another, grasping each other desperately as they had the wildest sex in the universe, in need of getting as close as they possibly could, to fuse, to never separate again.

Once again, Goku felt the overwhelming impulse to latch himself onto Caulifla's neck, to claim her as his, to ensure that there would never be a moment in his life ever again without her etched into his mind, to ensure that their bodies could complete their matrimony. His head moved to take in the sight of this godlike being, and his eyes rested upon that spot once again. This time, there would be no distractions, and no entity in the multiverse would be able to stop him from doing what he was destined to do. He opened his mouth and his long fangs protruded from it as he lowered them onto the tender spot on her neck. Curiously, Caulifla did the same thing, each of them hovering over their partner's necks, tension building as their passion only grew along with it.

Suddenly, at the same time, the two of them bit down with all the strength they could muster, and they saw the stars. It instantly awakened something within them. The mixture of blood provided them with even more pleasure, as if it were possible to feel even better than they already did, and they stared into each other's eyes whilst still making the hottest love in history. All they could sense was each other, all around them, everything else was nothing, unregistered by either of them. Even their physical surroundings were ignored, their pure, unrestrained desire and strength rendering everything else pointless. Each thrust sent shockwaves throughout both bodies, fuelling them.

This intense, burning moment between them continued for minutes, hours, days, weeks, they didn't know, but all they cared about was each other, wrapped in an embrace too intimate to describe, until finally a tremendous wave of euphoria washed over Caulifla, and she screamed as loud as she could, at the top of her lungs as she came, her body contracting and relaxing at the best feeling she'd ever had in her life. Her inner walls clutched at Goku's length possessively, not letting him release himself from her, (not that any force in existence would stop him anyway) and with the strength of a Kachi-Kaitchin hydraulic press she kept him inside.

Caulifla's spasms awakened the mightiest of power surges within Goku, and he roared as he could feel a pleasure unlike any other bubbling at the surface. With no doubts or regrets in his mind, he came to the end of his final assault on his mate's womb, and he finished off with a huge yell, powering up even further than imaginable and unloading everything he had inside her, filling her up to the brim with his seed.

It was finally over, and both Goku and Caulifla felt all of their energy leave them as they clutched at each other as their hair faded to black and grew shorter. Sleep began to claim them both, and they were left curled up around each other in the now completely decimated gravity room. Nothing had ever felt better as they drifted off….

* * *

 _(A/N: Well, I guess this chapter is going to be a longer one than I expected. To be honest, I didn't want to have them mate at first, given that it had been barely no time at all, but if you didn't notice the small details that explained why it happened, then all will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, Piccolo's invasion may have just seemed like an annoying interruption that changed the pace of the moment, but it's necessary for the next chapter(s). I hope this sort of thing was what you guys were hoping for, as this was my first time actually writing a smut, though I have read some before. It was pretty awkward at first, but I got into the rhythm eventually. Let me know how you thought it was, as I'm VERY curious, maybe even nervous, to see how it gets received. See you soon!)_


	15. They Don't Know That We Know

_(A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad that the last chapter was so well received; it's probably my most popular/well received chapter to date, so I guess that's a good testimony for the 'people want porn' phrase from the last chapter. Anyway, I've switched up the my avatar and the story's cover image, to Caulifla wearing her clothes but they're 'Goku branded' so to speak, and I think it actually works pretty well. I made that image myself, because not only was it a pretty easy edit, but also the way this website threatens you about the use of copyrighted material terrifies me. Anyway, the outfit isn't just a pretty little image, it's actually going to be what Caulifla wears for the rest of the story, given that well, she doesn't actually have any clothes besides the ones she came in, and it's gonna be a character vehicle later down the line. With that out of the way, let's move on to Chapter 15!)_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: They Don't Know That We Know**

Sighing, Piccolo gazed off into the distance from the Lookout. Pan was certainly a very hyperactive child, as most humans were, but add her Saiyan strength and her ability to fly and she was a downright pain to deal with. His antenna had been similar to a Saiyan tail in that it as a sensitive part of his body, although it wasn't exactly a weak point to exploit in a battle like the tails were.

Piccolo was at least impressed by Gohan's determination to continue his training regimen, even going to such lengths as bringing his infant daughter along to spend time with her as well. The Tournament of Power, as well as the battles with Frieza and Beerus, had seemingly shaken him quite a bit, and he realised that to protect his family he would need to grow even stronger. Not only that, but Gohan said that something was going wrong with their strongest defender as of late.

Gohan had voiced his concerns to Piccolo about his father upon arrival at midday, explaining how he wasn't exactly mentally stable. The Namekian himself had sensed that something had happened the night before, even talking with Gohan and Kale about it when it was going on, but everything seemed to go back to normal by that morning. That apparently wasn't the case however, as Gohan told Piccolo that he'd been closely monitoring his parents for the past while, and something seemed off that morning.

It was a big revelation to the green warrior when he was told that Goku was downright miserable most of the time, and angry for the rest. While he didn't want to say that he was good, even best friends with the Saiyan, the fact remained that Piccolo liked the man considerably, and he thought he knew the man's character through and through. Apparently not, as the happy, cheerful persona that Piccolo believed was his true personality, was actually revealed to be a front that he put up so he could hide his true emotions. Maybe the man wasn't the happy-go-lucky, dim-witted person they all had him pegged as after all.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Gohan whispered with a heavy heart. It was starting to get late now, and Pan had been put down for a nap in the Lookout, giving the two some time to talk.

"We all know about the major anger spike from yesterday, but something else happened this morning too, and what I picked up was horrible." There were actually tears brimming in Gohan's eyes as he spoke, and this put Piccolo on red alert; if he was this perturbed by whatever had happened to the man, then something was truly wrong. He let his old student continue.

"His emotions and energy were so high that I could form a link and see what was going on," he began. "He was…..broken. He was crying, Piccolo, crying! Dad never cries, not when Beerus was going to destroy the planet, not when Recoombe broke my neck, and not even when Frieza killed Krillin! The only other time he's ever cried was when Master Roshi almost died at the tournament, so I don't know what could have hurt him this badly!"

Seeing the kid gush out his worries to Piccolo was something he struggled to comprehend. Being a Namekian, and one from the Warrior Clan at that, he didn't have the range of emotion to properly understand how upset he was, though the watery eyes were a big help. However, he tried his best to console Gohan anyway.

"Look kid, I physically can't empathise with you here, but do you want to check on your dad, to ask him what happened? He wouldn't hide anything from you, especially if you tell him that you know something's wrong." Piccolo asked, and Gohan perked up at this a bit. "Yeah that's a good idea Piccolo, we should give it a shot."

"Okay then." Piccolo brought a finger to his forehead, and put a lot of energy into creating a telepathic link between Goku and himself. Strangely, he found that the man was certainly not sad, in fact he was in a pretty good mood.

"Goku, are you there?" he spoke, both to Goku and the air around him at the Lookout. He didn't receive a response. "Goku?"

"This isn't working," Piccolo remarked, and at the crestfallen expression on Gohan's face he quickly began talking again. "But I can do what you did, and create a link that shows me what he's doing, making it easier to get through to him." Gohan nodded in understanding, and Piccolo tried again, this time broadening his senses and essentially spying on Goku. He didn't take in what was going on for a few moments.

"Goku! I need you to-to…," he stopped when he paid attention to what he had just witnessed. There he was, with the other Saiyan girl that Kale had talked to the two about yesterday, nude and being intimate with her!. "Oh sorry, I'll um…..call another time," he finished, cutting off the link instantly.

"Is everything ok with him Piccolo?" Gohan pressed, looking at Piccolo with a hopeful expression. "Nothing's wrong, is it?"

"No! No, nothing's wrong," he responded. "Goku uh, he was training with that Caulifla girl, and he didn't want to be distracted from the fight until he was done." Piccolo felt a little bad for lying to Gohan, but what was going on there should probably be something the kid found out from his father. "We'll train here for another couple of hours and call him later before you go."

"Okay Piccolo, that sounds good. Let's continue," he smiled, and the two began to train again, attempting to further improve each other's power.

A few hours passed, and the master and student ended their final round of sparring, both pretty satisfied with the day's training. "Shall we call dad up now?" Gohan suggested. "Both his and Caulifla's power shot up earlier, so they've probably ended it with a beam struggle by now."

Piccolo smirked at his student, but then he looked away and prayed that their true act had ended by now, fearful of what their power up actually meant. To be honest, he didn't think that the latter's power could go that high; it seemed to level off at somewhere between Goku's Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 strength.

"You try making that connection this time Gohan," he suggested. "You'd have a higher chance of convincing him to talk than I would." Gohan smiled, appreciative of the notion. "You're right Piccolo, I guess I should." Without hesitation, he mimicked the finger to his forehead that Piccolo had done earlier and forced his energy to create a link with his father, before his head flooded with powerful emotions, throwing him off and making his head head hurt for a second. He hissed in pain and confusion, wondering why that happened all of a sudden, before peering into his father's surroundings. Dumbfounded, his eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped.

"Wha-wha-what are they doing?" he gasped, too shocked to close the connection. "Why is he doing _that_ with her? Why are they Super Saiyan 3? Why is dad able to do that with her when he's already mated? Why is the ground shaking beneath them?"

Piccolo's own eyes widened. The two had been at it for hours then! When he'd seen them before, the night had begun to settle in, and now the moon was all the way up in the sky, shining in it's full bright glo-

"The moon." he deadpanned. "They're doing it because of the full moon, I guarantee it."

Gohan heard him, and was still watching them, still in such shock at what he'd discovered that he didn't have the space to feel grossed out by seeing his dad rutting Caulifla beneath him. He stared, stuttering as they continued their act, and his eyes widened even further when they moved their heads in and pressed them against one another's necks. "No, don't do it!" he shouted through the link.

His begging fell on deaf ears though, as neither of them seemed to pick up on Gohan's mental presence, too wrapped up together. Gohan could only look on helplessly as they completed what he thought impossible; their teeth embedded themselves in one another's bodies, connecting them for life. He cut the link, and looked down at the floor.

"I don't understand." Gohan stammered. He was still in disbelief of what he had seen. He wanted to fly down their and shout at his dad for tarnishing the sanctity of his marriage with his wife, and scold that mate of his for somehow coaxing him into doing it. But something stopped him. He picked up on that wave of emotion that attacked him when he first peered into his dad's mind.

His father was happy, ecstatic, complete even. The feeling had been overwhelming, as if he'd reached some new level of emotion beyond that, reminding Gohan of when he finally consummated his love with Videl, yet even stronger. ' _Maybe it's because dad's a full-blooded saiyan, and that Caulifla is too,_ ' he thought. ' _Maybe a full saiyan is incapable of mating with a human. But no, Vegeta's mated to Bulma so that can't be right.'_

"My head hurts, he exclaimed to Piccolo. "I'm gonna take Pan home, and find Dad to talk to him about this in the morning."

With that, he walked away, leaving Piccolo to his thoughts.

* * *

Vegeta was frustrated at yesterday's events. He'd been beaten black and blue by the enraged Super Saiyan Blue Kakarot, and he would likely have lost his life if that little Universe 6 Saiyan hadn't intervened and done whatever it was that she did to stop the oaf for long enough for Vegeta to knock him out. While yes, he was aware that it was due to Kakarot's anger that made him so strong, as he had experienced the boost himself after Bulma had been struck by Beerus, it didn't do much to make him feel any better about it.

Whether he could still attain Ultra Instinct or not at the moment didn't matter, it was still a knock to his pride that it was stronger than him by a landslide. Not only that, but Cabba seemed to be making less progress than Kakarot's student, given that she had gotten to Super Saiyan 3 already!

With a huff, Vegeta sat down on his bed next to his mate, who was smiling at him. Bulma realised that tonight was a full moon, right? "Woman, you recognise the particular night don't you?"

Bulma merely giggled. "Yes Vegeta, I'm well aware," she murmured provocatively. "I'm going to use it to work away at the stress that's been eating you up today." Smirking down at her, Vegeta moved closer, preparing to begin their night of debauchery. He didn't show it, but he was truly appreciative of how his mate seemed to know whenever something was wrong, probably due to their bond. Just as he was about to remove their clothing, Vegeta was interrupted when a massive ki spike caught his attention, and the Capsule Corp building shuddered slightly to go along with it.

"What was that?" Bulma gasped, filled with intrigue at Vegeta's inquisitorial expression.

"It's Kakarot, and his new student," he replied. "Those damn idiots are at Super Saiyan 3, even higher in fact, and there's no way that we'll be able to enjoy this night if they keep up their stupid, infernal sparring." Bulma frowned as Vegeta became increasingly frustrated. "No need to get angry at them hon, they're just doing what they enjoy doing. Besides," her face contorted into a scowl, "they haven't stopped us yet, so if we go tell them off now, then there will be no reason to kick their asses later, okay?"

Vegeta glanced down at her. "We? Why do you want to go?"

"So I can convince Goku to find Chi Chi and do the same with her. He's not been himself lately, I can tell, and I bet it's got something to do with how they're getting along at the moment. I know you don't care enough to get him to do anything, so I'll do it myself."

Laughing, Vegeta had to agree with her. "I must say woman, you are spot on. Alright, if you must come with me, hold on tight."

Bulma frowned as she got into Vegeta's open arms. "We're in the house, why are you picking me up noOOOOOOWW!" Bulma screamed the rest of her sentence as Vegeta wasted no time, flying straight out of the window with her in his arms.

Luckily, he had the sense to create an energy barrier around himself and Bulma to protect his mate from the strong winds, created from both him and the gusts that grew stronger as they drew closer to the residence of Caulifla, Kale, and Goku, and of course the chamber that resided next to it.

It wasn't long before the mountain was visible on the horizon, and Bulma gasped as she viewed the damage dealt to the gravity chamber and said mountain. "My gravity chamber! They're destroying it, and the mountain too!" She was right; there were tears in both the mountain and the reinforced chamber walls, revealing it's insides once they got close enough.

Vegeta looked surprised. "You gave them a gravity chamber? No wonder their force is going so far then. The extra gravity amplifies the force they output, of course it would reach us."

It was Bulma's turn to look surprised this time. "Wow, I never thought about that. You know, you're pretty smart in your own way, Vegeta. Anyway, let's hurry up and tell them to calm it down."

Not deciding whether he should felt proud or offended by what she said to him, Vegeta closed the distance, and the sound of battle cries could be heard. "I'm impressed for once," Vegeta began. "That blundering oaf tend to not let himself go like this. Still, it doesn't excuse his interruption, so I'm gonna be a true dick and cut his little sparring session short."

Bulma sighed. "Way to be melodramatic…." She prepared for Vegeta to touch down amidst the two's fight as he lowered, but was confused when she didn't feel his feet touch the ground, and instead see that he was still hovering above the chamber. "Vegeta, what are yo-" Bulma was the next of several to be cut off by their sight that night.

It would seem that Goku and Caulifla were no sparring, and that those battle cries were not so much battle cries as much as they were lustful moans. They were copulating, and weren't being subtle about it either; going at each other with ferocity that no beings but Saiyans were capable of. No wonder the gravity chamber was so beaten up!

Vegeta was surprised, to say the least. He had joked about this before to his student, but that was only because he was certain that Cabba had planned to claim this one as his own, though that now seemed to not be the case. Bulma on the other hand, was shook. Sure Goku and Chi Chi had been falling out more often recently, but to see that Goku had actually given up on them and gone for another, was mind boggling to her.

Their shock was only heightened when Vegeta pointed out something. "Woman, look." Bulma did indeed look, and she noticed that there was something that stained the floor next to the lovemaking pair. "Vegeta, is that….blood?" she asked, and her question was confirmed with a curt nod from the Prince. "Why would there be blood….unless.." She gasped, and then her eyes widened even more. "Did they mate?! Move in closer, Vegeta!"

As unwilling as he was to get closer to the completely oblivious pair as Goku kept up his ravenous assault on the star-dazed female, he wanted to confirm his suspicions, so he did move closer to get a better look, and both wore a look of surprise when they discovered the bite marks on each Saiyan's neck that mirrored each other.

"Well would you look at that woman, it looks like Kakarot finally grew a pair and broke out of his stupid harpy's control complex. I'd say good for him but I don't care enough."

While they were contemplating exactly how this had happened, the pair chose that moment to finally lose their composure and finish off, something that the other two in the scene would have loved to miss. "Even with the full moon up, I've lost the desire to do anything remotely sexual after that," Bulma stated, and Vegeta silently agreed.

"I am dragging them over to us tomorrow, and we are gonna talk this out. I don't know how things between Goku and Chi Chi got this bad, but I'm going to find out." Vegeta began to fly away as Bulma vowed to figure out what was going on.

"Whatever, but don't expect me to chime in with you."

"Oh shut up Vegeta, you know I'm going to drag you along with me."

"Just because Kakarot's going to be clueless about Saiyan culture doesn't mean…" The couple bickered back and forth on their journey home, and the now sleeping forms of Goku and Caulifla never even knew they were there.

* * *

 _(A/N: I know, these updates are coming at you rapid fire aren't they? Well, this was mostly a small, extra perspective chapter that's good for setting up the next couple of chapters with each of the characters; there's obviously no actual story progression here. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you soon for the next chapter!)_


	16. Full Moon Potency

_(A/N: Wow, I'm updating even more than I expected of myself! Nothing to say here, so I'm moving on to the 16th chapter swiftly! Also, I fixed the typos in Chapter 14, and I've corrected the part in Chapter 15 where Bulma says she doesn't know what caused the rift in Goku's marriage. Of course she knew why, Chi Chi cheated, I just forgot about it. Remember, most of the time I finish these chapters during the night, so tired me makes a few mistakes.)_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Full Moon Potency**

Night gave way to daytime over the Gizard Wasteland, and everything had returned to normal overnight after the earthquake had subsided. Light broke through the cracks in the ceiling of the Gravity Room as though it were an old, decrepit building.

Well, it may not have been an old building, but it sure took a beating from the two Saiyans, who lay dozing on it's floor. Over the course of the night, they had flipped over, with Goku lying on the ground again and Caulifla laying on top of him, her head snuggled into the crook of his neck. Normally she would've awoken by now, but Goku's warmth coaxed her body into resting for longer, and naturally the same was true for Goku himself.

Soon though, even that wasn't enough to keep them unconscious, and this time it was Goku to rise from his slumber first. At first he was unwilling to wake up, as he was very content to stay in whatever position he was in, for he actually felt comfortable waking up for once. It never really had been the same after he stopped sleeping alongside Chi Chi at night; the comfort of another body radiating warmth was sorely missed after they stopped sharing the same bed. So why was he so comfortable now?

Slowly, his eyes struggled to open up from the matter that kept them shut in the mornings, and eventually he found himself staring up at the ceiling of the Gravity Room. ' _Why did I wake up here?_ ' he asked himself. ' _And why am I more comfortable on a hard, broken floor than I am in an actual bed?_ '

Still confused, he stroked the long, spiky hair of the girl resting on his chest subconsciously, massaging the soft locks that defied gravity as much as his did. He lay deep in thought for another moment, before he froze as his questions were answered, when he fully registered that there was indeed someone laying on top of him. Memories of the night before flooded his mind as he looked down at the sleeping form of Caulifla that had nestled into him. His throat ran dry.

He wanted to feel guilty, to scold himself for doing this only hours after ending things with his wife, but something stopped him from doing so. Something about his current position felt…..right. Holding Caulifla in the way that he was made him feel complete, as though a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. For the first time in a good few months, he was calm, not on edge or keeping up his guard, but in a serene state of mind and relaxed. Sighing in satisfaction, he continued stroking down Caulifla's body, eliciting a soft purring from her while she slept. Only she wasn't sleeping; she was now slowly awakening as he had.

Yawning widely, Caulifla also struggled to open her eyes, so she opted for using her other senses to rouse herself into staying awake, and she was instantly confused. Her bed was never this warm in the mornings, and had it hardened overnight? Not only that, but she could feel something running smoothly up and down her back, and it sent a satisfying shiver down her body. She could also register that she was nude, and there was nothing covering her, yet she was still perfectly warm in the slight breeze.

Finally her eyes opened, and her heart jolted at seeing Goku's trademark black spikes out of the corner of her eye, as the majority of her face was comfortably seated above his shoulder. Noticing her consciousness, Goku spoke up.

"Good morning, Cauli," he whispered in a breathy tone. "Did you have a good night's sleep? I know I did." Caulifla remained silent, putting the pieces together in her head. Suddenly everything came back to her, or at least most of it, and the images that filled her head also filled her with warmth. Warmth that she had neglected to feel for a long period in her life, warmth that even her relationship with Kale couldn't hold a candle to.

"I feel great," she stated quietly. "That felt great. Would you believe me if I said that I've never felt better?"

"Yes," Goku replied instantly. "I know what you mean. I guess I was holding back a lot of built up tension in my body, because I don't think I've ever felt this free in my life." He held the girl close to his chest and pressed his lips to hers; clearly there was still some residue affection remaining from the night before. Somewhat led by the fuzziness of the night before, the two engaged in another liplocking session, this one more intimate as they went slower, savouring every moment.

Eventually, Goku and Caulifla had gotten up, only for the former to realise that amidst their copulation last night, his clothes had been pretty much torn to shreds. Caulifla's on the other hand, were only a little damaged, with her lower clothing barely showing wear at all. She cocked her head at him, silently asking him how he was gonna clothe himself, and noticed how he'd been facing her the whole time they'd been up. Blushing, she looked away.

After thinking for a moment, Goku's eyes lit up. "I still have some old gi's in Grandpa Gohan's house, I'll go get them quick. See you in a bit," he reassured, ruffling her hair. So this _was_ a routinely thing between them now.

Caulifla frowned. "But how do you plan on getting there when you aren't wearing any-" Goku teleported away, "-oh right, I'm gonna have to get used to that." No sooner had she said those words, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach after he'd used Instant Transmission.

' _What the hell is wrong with me?_ ' she asked herself, her heart beating erratically. 'Sure, _I may have just woken up in the guy's arms and sure, I may be okay with doing that again sometime, but still! I'm a ruthless gang leader, I don't_ miss _anyone!_ '

This was something new for her. Besides her soul-sister Kale, she'd never had any family, and being emotionally attached to someone was foreign to her, and therefore she didn't know what to make of it.

"I need to cool off," she called out to nobody in particular, walking out of the destroyed chamber. ' _Wow, did we really do that much damage just by having sex in there?_ ' Her rhetorical question was answered when she felt a cramping in her thighs and waist whilst walking to the shower in the Capsule house. ' _Ouch….yep, I guess we did._ '

It didn't take Goku long to find his spare gi's that he kept in Grandpa Gohan's house for if he ever needed one and Chi Chi refused to make him a new one. Considering that she was never going to make him one again, he figured now was a good a time as any to crack them out of storage.

These ones were slightly outdated; Whis' insignia would normally have been on them, but there was only his own mark on them now, on his back. He grabbed a load of sets, and a wave of nostalgia washed over him as he realised that they were made for his trip to Namek. Memories of Gohan's paralysed form and Krillin's remnants falling from the sky made a shiver run down his spine. Wishing to not stay dwelling on those moments any longer, he drew up a mental picture of Caulifla's bedroom and focused his energy on it, and he was whisked away instantly.

Quicky rushing to the spare bedroom before he could be spotted by Caulifla, or even worse, Kale, he opened it's cupboard to stash away the gi's in it, before stopping and looking back to the other bedroom again. He frowned, and instead walked back there and stashed them in there instead. ' _I've slept here multiple times now, may as well accept that I'll be doing so from now on,_ ' he thought to himself. Then he remembered his nudity, so he ran and grabbed a towel from the spare room and covered himself up.

The now empty handed Goku entered the unlocked bathroom to get himself cleaned up for the day, and was surprised to find Caulifla still in there. "Before you get mad," he began, making Caulifla jump and turn around, "you didn't lock the door." Caulifla regarded him for a moment, before snorting in acknowledgement and resuming her wash. "Tch, I only got mad last time because you scared and embarrassed me. I'm not about to scream for every little thing you do. Just because we're fucking now, doesn't mean I'm gonna instantly turn into your wife and start nagging you for simply existing."

Forgetting to close the slightly ajar door himself, Goku removed his towel and walked up to her. "Ex-wife, though I guess I need to get the divorce sorted out. Besides," he smirked, snaking his arms around her wet frame, joining her under the warm water, "I'm well aware that you're not like her. You were much better, and you could take it."

' _Horny bastard._ ' "As enthused as I am by your compliment, I'm gonna stop you there. That's the whole reason I'm cleaning up now; there's no point showering if we're just gonna do the same thing during it. Besides, Kale has to wash here too, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate the scent of two Saiyans getting it on." Caulifla tried to glare up at Goku as he was almost a head taller than her, but was more than thrown for a loop when he spun her around and pressed their foreheads together. She shuddered. This was _way_ too new and intimate for her, and she wasn't sure whether to feel good or bad about it.

"You're the one who said it as if it's gonna happen again. Anyway, who said that I wanted to have sex?" Goku whispered, holding her close to him. "I'm just enjoying your company."

' _There's something different about him this morning._ ' Caulifla shuddered again, but gave in. "Fine, but keep it down, I'd rather keep this on the lowdown, Kale would freak out. How do you expect us both to walk out of here and not raise alarm bells? I'm already concerned with her asking what we were doing last night."

"Instant Transmission."

"Oh, right. You know, I only said fuck-ing because you and I both know that was too good for it to only happen once, as awkward as I feel saying it."

* * *

Kale had woken up a while ago, but she stayed in her room, mulling yesterday over. Touring the cities of Earth had been interesting, to say the least. Humans were a lot like Saiyans; some were just the nicest people, and others were the most despicable creatures that Cabba and Kale had ever met. Their money making schemes were all too obvious, and they could tell that it was every man for themselves in the lucky draw of life on Earth.

Not only that, but some of the people that the general populous looked up to…...seriously, how could they believe that an aging man with a receding afro was capable of beating a God of Destruction? Kale was in the firm belief that it was comedic relief. Overall though, she did enjoy the excursion

That said, Kale found it difficult to socialise with Cabba. Though it may have just been her sheltered upbringing, she seemed to struggle to get the words out when trying to talk to him face to face. He seemed to have the same problem, so that made her feel a little better

Then came the biggest oddity of yesterday; Caulifla not coming home overnight, and she supposed that Goku lived here too now, so him too. She knew they had been sparring (she imagined that Cabba could tell they were sparring from the earthquakes they caused), but was still confused as to why they had only just arrived in the morning. Well, based on what she heard, Caulifla had, and she expected the other spiky haired Saiyan to be hanging around somewhere near.

Deciding to finally get up, Kale opened her bedroom door, and caught a glimpse of Goku with a towel wrapped around his waist, heading for the bathroom. ' _I thought I heard Caulifla go in there?_ ' Kale looked on in confusion. ' _He can sense energy, so either he's going in there on purpose or he just didn't notice. The door is unlocked after all._ '

Moving a little closer, she wanted to hear the shout and following commotion. Believe it or not, she found it funny when Caulifla would chew people out. Like she expected, first came the notice:

" _Before you get mad…..you didn't lock the door."_

Kale listened to more of their conversation, and though she was a little surprised that Caulifla didn't yell, the real shock came afterwards.

" _Just because we fucked doesn't mean I'm gonna instantly turn into your wife…"_

" _I'm well aware that you're not her. You were much better, and you could take it…"_

Kale blinked once. Then twice. Then she gasped. ' _They-they're having sex!?_ ' she stammered in her own head. ' _B-but Caulifla seemed furious at even the idea of it a couple of days ago! He said that other woman was his ex-wife, did he find out?_ '

" _Fine, but keep it down, I'd rather keep this on the lowdown, Kale would freak out….."_

' _Too right I'm freaking out!_ ' she yelled to herself. ' _Why are they having sex!? Why is Caulifla letting him shower with her? That's not like her at all!_ '

She almost collapsed out of shock when she heard the words _"You and I both know that was too good for it to be a one time thing"_ come out of her mouth.

Having heard enough, Kale wandered into the kitchen, hoping to finish before being confronted by the two subjects of her distress.

It wasn't long before she saw Goku coming down the hallway from….Caulifla's room? How did he- oh right, Instant Transmission. Kale's eyes narrowed, though the Saiyan male didn't notice. "Don't think like you've got me fooled," she growled to herself, before she raised an eyebrow at her unnaturally frustrated being.

"Good morning Kale!" Goku chanted cheerfully. Kale's eyebrow raised even further. Even though Goku always attempted chivalry when he greeted people, he seemed in a particularly good mood, and she had a pretty good idea why.

"Good morning," she returned monotonously. It was Goku's turn to raise his eyebrow as he grabbed a capsule from storage in the kitchen. "You ok?" he asked. "You look a little on edge today."

"Oh, y-yes I'm fine. Still tired," she lied, and that seemed to satisfy him, as he shrugged and began to attack his meal after emptying the capsule onto the dinner table. Kale regarded him with hesitation; something else seemed off about him, though she couldn't pinpoint it.

Her musing was interrupted when Caulifla, donned in her slightly worn getup, approached them from the bathroom. "Morning Kale." Kale stopped eating in her tracks. Caulifla, the most anti-morning person in existence, offering a greeting in early hours of the day?" Something had changed. Maybe the…..intimacy between those two wasn't such a bad thing after all; they both seemed in better health already.

Despite all the news she'd uncovered this morning, Kale was in for her biggest shock of the day so far, when she saw the exchange between the two as Caulifla walked past.

While Goku was busy gorging on his gigantic breakfast, even for a Saiyan, Caulifla passed him and tore a wing of meat right from his hands. Kale paused, worried for Caulifla's safety, before she nearly fainted at the sight of Goku smiling at her and handing her his already pre-cut meat that he'd been working on. "Don't even try to eat that type of meat without carving it off, the cartilage tastes horrible," he explained, and Caulifla took it with a 'thanks'.

Kale was about ready to burst. She'd never, ever seen anything like that happen so casually before. The only time that a saiyan male would offer anyone else food or allow their taking of it was-" Kale choked on her meal, and in turn received two stares from Goku and Caulifla. "I-I'm fine, don't worry," she offered, and the two raised their eyebrows in comical unison.

When they looked away and dug into _Goku's food_ once more, Kale waited until Caulifla's guard was down, and snuck a glance at her, crossing her fingers that she didn't find what she was looking for. Unfortunately for her, she was greeted by the sight of a mark on Caulifla's neck. It was bruised, and if anyone were to look at it in any other circumstance, they would pass it off as a normal wound, but Kale knew better. She knew for sure that when the bruise cleared up, a very prominent _bite mark_ would show up, labelling Caulifla as Goku's mate for life. He must've bitten pretty hard if there was a bruise that large.

Curious, Kale looked at the same place on Goku's neck, and lo and behold, there was indeed another bruise, on his neck, in the same place, and this made Kale certain that the two had done more than just have sex the night before. But why? And why had they bitten so hard?

After the meal was finished, Kale observed the pair as they seemed to walk on eggshells around each other, rather than outright acknowledge their affection for each other, and it wasn't because of her presence. ' _They do_ know _that they mated with one another…..right?_ '

It would seem as if that wasn't the case though, as Goku took note of the bruise on Caulifla's neck, and he merely frowned at it, not mentioning it to it's host. Being raised on Earth, he likely had no idea that mating was completed by biting. He was probably unaware of Saiyans only being able to mate with one other partner too.

Kale sighed. It would be a long discussion to hold if they didn't figure it out until the bites showed up, a discussion that she didn't really want to have, least of all with Goku.

"What am I gonna do about these battered clothes?" Caulifla asked. "One more spar and they're done for, and I hate going shopping. Besides, I like wearing these, and I doubt Earth have every combination of clothing in the multiverse."

Goku snorted. "You'd be surprised. But thanks to Chi Chi, I never want to set foot in a clothing store ever again. Luckily for you, I have an alternative." At Caulifla's cocked head, he continued. "I picked up a neat trick from a friend, and it allows me to materialise clothes on someone's body. Stand a little further back." She did as he asked, and Goku shut his eyes in concentration. Moments later, Caulifla's worn attire transformed into a completely fresh set of clothing, even her wristbands. "Huh, not bad, that is a pretty neat trick." Caulifla exclaimed.

Goku laughed at her impressed expression. "Yeah it is, although unfortunately I can't do it on myself. I have to actually visualise the person without that clothing on, then with clothing on to make it appear, it's pretty tough otherwise, for me at least."

Interrupting their conversation, the phone, that hadn't even been noticed until now, rang. Goku decided to pick it up. "Uhh, hello? Who's this?"

" _Goku, is that you? It's Bulma."_

"Oh uh, hi Bulma, I didn't even know there was a phone in here to be honest." He could hear a snort from down the line.

" _What, you thought I would let you escape me for another few years? No. Anyway, I want you to come down to Capsule Corp today, and bring your ma- uh, that Caulifla girl with you too. There's something I want to discuss with you both"_

Goku was confused, but he went along with it anyway. "Um, sure Bulma, I guess I can. By the way, how did you know I'd be here?" There was a noticeable pause before Bulma spoke again.

" _Call it intuition. I'll see you in a bit, okay?"_ The line went dead, and Goku put the phone back on it's stand, and he looked at Caulifla with a frown.

"Bulma wants us at Capsule Corp shortly, don't ask me why," he explained, before frowning even more, as he knew what it was for, but he wasn't going to tell Caulifla that yet.

"Ugh, fine. What a pain in the ass. And here I wanted to try mastering Super Saiyan 3. Whatever, I guess we should do this quick; we're done here, right? See ya later Kale," Caulifla responded with a neutral face. With that, the two walked out of the door. Before they took off however, Goku tapped Caulifla on the shoulder. "Hold on," he spoke, and he moved back a bit.

Caulifla felt the same sensation on her body that she had felt moments ago, and she examined her attire. Unsatisfied with the little perspective she got, she went back inside and examined herself in a mirror.

The actual articles of clothing were the same, but instead of the pink tube top and the dark purple trousers, they were both orange, much like the colour of Goku's gi. Her wristbands were actually the same colour as his form-fitting undershirt too. To top it off, on the left breast of the tube top, she found a symbol, and after a bit of memory sifting, she recognised it as the one on Goku's gi.

"You know, normally I would get mad that someone's trying to tell me how to dress, but it's actually not too bad. I think it fits," she remarked, and Goku exhaled in relief.

"I'm glad you like it. Anyway, shall we get going?" He said that as more of a command than a question, and he waited for Caulifla to place her hand on him

* * *

"You know woman, you really need to do a better job of keeping your mouth shut. I know that Kakarot is a complete fool and wouldn't have noticed, but if you wanted to drop the bombshell on him properly then you really dropped the ball there."

Bulma sighed. "I knew you'd whine about that. Listen Vegeta, you're the one that wanted to shock him, and even still, he wouldn't have figured it out from that. Not to be mean to the guy, but he didn't know what a girl was until he met me at the ripe age of what, 10?"

"To be mean to the guy, he was so stupid when he beat Frieza the second time that he nearly got himself killed by a common ray gun," Vegeta deadpanned, making Bulma scowl. "You know how I feel about purposefully trashing everything he does, Vegeta. He makes mistakes just as anyone else does."

It wasn't long before Vegeta walked out of the main building to the large Capsule Corp balcony, where he awaited the arrival of the Saiyan duo. By coincidence, the two appeared right as Bulma followed him out. Vegeta looked amused upon seeing Caulifla's getup. "Nice clothes," he sneered sarcastically. Caulifla responded cooly: "Nice to see you too asshole."

"Hey Goku! And uh, hi to you too, Caulifla," Bulma greeted, somewhat intimidated by the girl's fiery personality. Surprisingly, she was the only one out of the two to respond. "Hey...Bulma, right? Yeah, can we make this quick?"

Goku seemed to have a similar idea, so he got straight to the point without establishing common ground. "You know, don't you? You seemed awfully tense over the phone, and I bet that if you had a way to contact us, then you had surveillance in the GR, didn't you?"

Bulma blinked in surprise, but it was Vegeta who was the most surprised at Goku's quick detective skills. Wasn't he supposed to be an idiot? He couldn't formulate the words to respond, and Bulma waited for Goku to finish.

Goku continued. "Not only that, but you somehow knew that I was staying with Caulifla now, when the most likely option otherwise would have been my grandpa's old house. Intuition? Come on Bulma, I'm not stupid."

Vegeta found his voice. "See woman, I told you that your cover up skills were despicable," he gloated at his wife, who once again scowled at him. "You're being a real asshole today, you know that?" She turned to Goku, and attempted to be coy, as a test. "What do you think we know then, Goku?"

Unimpressed, Goku ran his hand down his face. "Look Bulma, I don't really have time for this. Piccolo invaded my mind during _what you know_ , and I need to plug his mouth with a sock before he blabs to my son, Kami knows he'll get pissed off at me. So could we please cut to the chase? Want to scold me for being adulterous? Want to tell me it's wrong?"

Caulifla looked at Goku's worked up expression with a frown, Vegeta was yet again shocked at the man's sophisticated structure of speech compared to usual, but Bulma smirked, her questions had been answered . "Sure. I guess we can speed this up if you are aware that we know. By the way, we didn't observe from a camera, I had Vegeta fly us to your GR because you were, no word of a lie, causing tremors that reached here. We also had the misfortune to observe the end after a few minutes."

Outraged, Goku grit his teeth in frustration. "You what!? That's sick! You just rocked up to find us doing _that_ , and instead of respecting our privacy, you stay and _watch_!?" he accused, his voice raised. "I'm sorry that we," he faltered for a second, "got your attention on our own, but that's just…..argh!"

Finally realising what was going on, Caulifla stood in thought. "Oooooh, okay so they know that- oh," she paused, "shit…" She followed up with a small tinge of red in her cheeks.

"Woman! Why are you pushing his buttons! I want this done as quickly as you do! Stop messing around!" Vegeta cut in, berating his wife for wasting more of his time than necessary. Bulma only responded by smiling at him sweetly, which put Vegeta on edge. She was up to something.

"But Vegeta," she started, "haven't you noticed that he's getting very defensive over their privacy?"

Vegeta caught on to what Bulma was doing, and he smirked. "I have indeed. Why Kakarot do you think, that a Saiyan would male get defensive over a Saiyan female?" he asked cunningly. "What do you think makes a Saiyan actually care for someone besides themselves?"

Goku simply hardened his glare even more, clearly not understanding what they were getting at, but Caulifla's eyes widened at the statement. "S-surely you aren't saying…..but it was one time…..you're lying…"

Grinning now, Vegeta gestured towards the female of the two Saiyans in front of him. "Seems that your mate has figured it out. Yes, Kakarot, _mate_."

While Caulifla was still reduced to muttering to herself, Goku's look contorted into frown at said muttering, and he looked at her, then back at Vegeta. "What?"

Vegeta sweatdropped. "Do you really not remember?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Look at her neck you fool! And find a mirror to look at yours! You bit each other when you were fornicating, the final stage of the mating process!"

To be honest, the Saiyan Elite expected Goku to be in shock, but he seemed to just take his word for it. "Oh. Was I never mated to Chi Chi? I suppose she couldn't cheat if we were…..bitch," he added, his distaste for the woman increasing tenfold now that he felt no obligation to keep her in good thoughts.

Caulifla wasn't exactly sharing the same nonchalance. "I didn't even notice that mark! How did I miss it?! Are you okay with this, Goku? It is for life you know.," she murmured, uncomfortable with how this was being discussed so openly. Goku, privy to her communication again, suddenly felt a rush of affection as he acknowledged that she was now his mate, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on top of hers. "Well, it wasn't just us being attracted to one another, was it?" he replied. "Our bodies chose one another, right? So if my body ignores a lifetime of being married to Chi Chi, and then accepts you after very little time in comparison, I'd say that it's something pretty special, wouldn't you?"

There were a mixture of reactions to that. Vegeta's face turned green, Bulma got hearts in her eyes, and Caulifla turn all shades of red under the sun. "Y-yeah, okay. Just, shut up now."

Vegeta snorted. "Words of advice, Kakarot; stay around one another for a decent chunk of the day for the first couple of months, else you'll become even more bitchy than you were being moments ago. Also," he took a moment to sigh, "copulate often. As little as I'm encouraging that disgusting mushy shit you just pulled, you're going to need to. But don't turn Super Saiyan, I don't want to be able to sense it. Now, bugger off and talk to the green man like you were complaining about; Bulma wants a word with Caulifla alone."

Goku clenched his fists, but forced himself to relax. "Thanks, Vegeta," he forced out, before putting two fingers to his forehead. Shifting his gaze at Caulifla, his expression softened. "I'll be back in a bit, okay?" he reassured, and then he was gone.

Caulifla exhaled. "I hope this overprotectiveness thing doesn't become a habit. Not because of him, but because if I ever go back to Sadala, I don't want the boys thinking I've turned into some sort of delicate fairy."

"He'll be like it for the next few months, sorry," Bulma replied with a small smile. "That's for a good reason though, and I'd rather he didn't know what, at least yet." Seeing the look on Caulifla's face that asked a million questions, she elaborated. "Look, there's no easy way to say this, but….you're pregnant."

* * *

"I don't know why you wanted to talk to me about this Piccolo, because you're asexual. Gohan I can understand, but I'd rather not tell him about it yet. He doesn't even know how or why Chi Chi and I are separated." Goku told the Namekian, who merely huffed in response. " _I_ didn't."

Then came the voice from inside the Lookout. "That I didn't know" Goku turned around and sighed. "For fuck's sake. Literally." He was not amused by his own joke, instead he scowled as he knew he was in for a ranting, from his own son no less.

"I was unaware that you and Mom were separated, and I am intrigued as to why you haven't told me yet. Was it because you pushed her too far by _training_ with Caulifla?" Gohan asked as he emerged, putting emphasis where needed. He already wasn't a fan of this homewrecker, and this much was obvious in his tone. Though he was shocked when his father growled at it; his father very rarely growled in the past.

"Watch it son, I don't like how you're already making a lot of assumptions here." he responded with mirth. "If you really want to know, then it was your mother who _trained_ with someone else before me."

Gohan was taken aback, not just because of the information, but because his father was talking aggressively to him, something he always refrained from doing around either of his sons. He sighed, realising that he came on a bit strong. "O-oh. Sorry Dad, I didn't know. So did you both go your separate ways with your new…..partners?"

Shocking the two around him, Goku let out a hollow laugh. "Of course not, I may be merciful for the most part, but who do you take me for? No, I killed him when I found out, in a fit of rage that I wasn't properly conscious in I'll have you know, and before you ask I don't remember what he looked like or who he was," he explained, and his Vegeta-esque tone of voice scared Gohan.

"Is that what your energy spikes were all for in the past couple of days?"

Goku paused. "Yes, it is. You've given this a fair bit of thought, haven't you son?"

"When your father, who happens to be the strongest being in the known multiverse, gets really, really angry out of nowhere, it's wise to at least try to understand why."

Smiling, Goku helped him to understand why. "Well, I finally had enough of your mother's shit, Gohan. But what she did still hurt," he looked to the floor, his tone dropping. "A lot. I was so angry, so upset that after years of telling me that marriage is sacred, she does the thing that she said was 'unholy'. I know the gods, and they couldn't care less about the happenings of mortal beings, unless they're as strong as me and can save their neck in a tournament." Gohan, didn't say anything in return, allowing Goku to carry on.

He sighed before continuing. "Caulifla comforted me after I'd woken up from my rage, and dropped her off. She told me to stay with her so I wouldn't do something I'd regret. She showed me more appreciation in one gesture that your mother did in a year. Remember when we came back from the tournament?"

Gohan winced. He did indeed remember, and he had to admit that he wasn't proud of his mother's actions at all in that moment. "I-I see. Look Dad, I'm sorry for being harsh. I just…..you've been married to Mom for so long and then out of nowhere, you've mated with someone that looks, well, considerably younger than you."

This made Goku frown again. "You're only saying that because she's short. Besides, I'm only in my mid thirties, because I was dead for so long, and...actually I don't know how old Caulifla is, though I'd say late twenties. So technically there's about the same age difference between me and her as me and your mother now. Even still, Saiyans age quickly at about twenty, and then don't age until they're really old anyway, so it hardly matters," he rattled that out all rather quickly, before taking a moment to ponder to himself. "I never told her about that whole death thing, did I? I guess I should...she'll be thrown for a loop….."

Clearing his throat, Gohan interrupted. "So dad, do you know _why_ you mated with her last night, don't you?" he asked, and Goku cocked his head. "Uhh….because I wanted to? Why, do you know something I don't?"

"Did you get a look at the moon last night?"

"No, I was rather preoccupied."

Gohan blushed. "I'm well aware. The was a full moon last night Dad. I know from experience that we Saiyans can get a little….rowdy when the full moon comes around, even without our tails. From what little Vegeta told me when I uh, was dating Videl, Saiyans see sex as a test in a way, a test to understand their partner's true feelings. If they are satisfied with the emotions that each show one another, and I mean truly satisfied, Vegeta said we were very picky, then that couple will mate."

"Okay," Goku replied slowly, taking it in. "So your rant from earlier was a bunch of crap then? If what you say is true, then you understand that it was pretty much out of my control, because it was my instincts that took over and chose her as a mate, correct?"

Gohan blinked. "Uh, yeah I suppose so." He looked down at his feet. "Sorry dad," he murmured.

Patting his son on the back, Goku grinned. "Don't worry about it. If you don't mind though, I'm gonna be getting back to her now, Vegeta's probably giving her an earful."

"Vegeta? Why would he be talking to her. Unless….do he and Bulma know too?" Gohan's eyes widened as he spoke. Goku's expression went back to the scowl as he remembered _how_ they knew. "Yeah. Watched us in the act as well, sick freaks."

Gohan choked on his own saliva. "What!? That's wrong on so many levels!"

"Tell me about it. Anyway, I'm gonna go save her from them now. See you Gohan! And you too Piccolo." Gohan replied in kind, whereas Piccolo grunted gruffly.

Goku put two fingers to his forehead, but all of a sudden, he jolted harshly. He'd gotten a sudden headache and a wave of emotion overcame him. Something was wrong, and while he wasn't sure how he knew, he was certain that his new mate was in distress. He didn't hesitate any longer, and vanished. Gohan let of a sigh of relief. "I'm glad he didn't get properly mad at me. But what was that then?"

* * *

"WHAT!? You can't be serious?" Caulifla yelled, eyes bulged out in surprise. "P-pregnant? This is clearly some sort of sick joke. I've had enough sick jokes today as it is."

Vegeta, lacking in emotional tact as he did, did not serve to calm her whatsoever. "If you weren't aware that last night was a full moon, then now you are. Not only that, but the sperm of a Saiyan male is much more potent and highly concentrated when the full moon rises," he deadpanned. "I had the misfortune of witnessing Kakarot's…..release, an experience which I hope to never repeat, but there is no doubt that you have either already conceived a child together, or will have done within the next day or so."

Bulma was outraged by Vegeta's complete lack of sympathy, and voiced her opinions."Vegeta! Show at least a little bit of common decency you prick! Try to understand that not everyone is as emotionally inept as you are! Had you told _me_ this when I got pregnant with Trunks, instead of me finding it out for myself, I would've been _crushed_ , had you treated me the same way as you are treating Caulifla now, I would've…..I would've terminated the poor thing out of shock!"

"Woman, we both know that one, you would not have done such a thing, and two, that no abortion method outside of mutilation would work on a Saiyan infant, and contraceptives are useless."

Caulifla was in a state of shock. A kid? She hadn't even gotten used to being attracted to someone yet, let alone having her own flesh and blood in the world! She was so filled with emotion that she had about reached her limit. She wasn't ready for a child yet!

"B-but, I….there's so much more I want to do before I have a kid! I want to get stronger! I want to go back to my home planet and lead my gang again! I want to achieve Super Saiyan God! I don't…..I don't…" she faltered, and Bulma did her best to convince her that a kid wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"Who says you can't do all of that too? Vegeta did, though there were better ways of doing it than neglect," she glared at Vegeta, who merely shrugged his shoulders. "Goku's done it, and he even brought Gohan along with him, before he d- I mean before Chi Chi put her foot down." Caulifla at least responded to that, albeit a bit rudely. "Cunt."

Bulma ignored that. "Besides, you'll have a full Saiyan kid, and they naturally love to fight, right? Why not just bring the kid along for the ride? Oh, and that reminds me," she she handed her a capsule. "I don't know how it works in your universe, but over here Saiyans got born really fast, and needed incubation tanks before they could actually experience the world."

"R-right. Thanks," she whispered half heartedly.

Caulifla didn't know where it came from, but she was hit by a wave of sadness as she looked down at the capsule, and tears began to well up in her eyes. Desperate to not show weakness, she scrunched up her eyes, and only opened them when the tears had gone.

She was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Goku scaring the living shit out of her by teleporting next to her and protectively grabbing hold of her. "What's wrong? What's going on? Who hurt you?!" he spat out rapidly.

Bulma yelped and jumped into Vegeta's arms, while the Saiyan Elite burst out laughing. "You're going to have to get used to that!" Goku narrowed his eyes at Vegeta, who did the same back. They were stuck in a glaring contest, until Goku relented, wanting to leave as soon as possible. "Are you done conversing without me? I'd rather not stay any longer than I have to."

Much to Goku's surprise, Caulifla said nothing as she clung to him, waiting for him to take them away. And so, without another word to Vegeta or Bulma, he brought them back to the Capsule house.

Upon arriving in their bedroom, Goku turned to Caulifla. "Are you okay? I could sense your distress, which is why I came straight to you. What happened?"

Caulifla said nothing, instead sitting down on the bed silently, staring blankly at the bedpost, before lying down to stare blankly at the ceiling this time. Goku was really concerned now. "What did they tell you?" he asked again, his temper rising due to how upset she had been made.

When Goku lay down next to her on top of the sheets, Caulifla looked at him for a moment, before abruptly latching herself to his chest, her arms wrapping around his neck. Confused, Goku held her close too, hoping that he wouldn't have to go kick Vegeta's ass for upsetting her. She seemed all over the place. Amongst his pondering, Caulifla lost control of her emotions and her will to hide her weakness.

She burst into tears and cried into Goku's neck.

* * *

 _(A/N: There you go, this is probably the last chapter you'll get this quickly. I have put off exam preparation waaaay too much to continue writing this, because enjoy doing this and seeing your reviews. To be honest, the only one I REALLY need to revise for is Spanish, but my other teachers obviously don't see it that way. That doesn't mean that I'll be taking huge breaks, (my exams are less than 3 weeks away though so I still might), but you won't get a chapter every few days, as you have had for the past...3? 4? Anyway, read, review, and I'll see you next time! Also, because this chapter is really long, there may be a few mistakes due to the difficulty of proofreading long chapters, so I apologise if that's the case.)_


	17. An Unexpected Resolve

_(A/N: Hello! Alright, exams have finally come and gone, and as long as I haven't majorly fucked up any of them, I'll pass with good enough grades to get the offer that was specially offered to me by my college. Overall there was only two that I'm a bit uncomfortable about, and I'm sure I did fine in those ones anyway. Also, as much as I want to talk about the very quick pregnancy thing, I don't want to spoil any of the story, so my lips are sealed, and here is the next chapter. I know that the wait for this chapter was long, so I've tried to compensate making this chapter about 6k words, but I can't reiterate enough that these exams were truly very important and that I haven't had much time for updating the story recently. I'm truly sorry for the absence, but hopefully you understand that these exams are imperative to my future career. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the latest installment of the story! Something cool happens this time, going against something I said before, and the explanation for it is something that I don't think anyone else has mentioned before. Also, someone mentioned that Goten is 13 at this time, and damn that's crazy to think considering that his appearance is unchanged. However, I'll keep him younger in this story because I've already given him childlike innocence.)_

* * *

 **Chapter 17: An Unexpected Resolve**

Goku held Caulifla as she cried, trying to console her by rubbing circles rhythmically into the tense areas on her back. He had no idea what was going on or what incited something he had never expected to happen with the normally fierce girl, but he suppressed the anger he felt, in order to try his best at calming the broken angel laying on him. This was a huge surprise; while everyone had their down moments, Goku was caught completely by surprise when Caulifla of all people showed a side of herself that he doubted she'd revealed to anyone else before.

By the time her crying had been reduced to quiet sobbing, Goku's gi had become sodden with tears, and Saiyan himself observed the damp area, getting angrier for every second that he looked at it. He wanted to fly down to Capsule Corp and beat whatever it was that had upset her out of Vegeta, or yell it out of Bulma. Nobody was allowed to hurt his Caulifla like that, not even himself. He was stopped by doing just that when all sounds that his new mate was emitting ceased, and she raised her head to look at him. He was greeted by the many emotions that were swimming in her head, the most dominant of them all being….pain?

It seemed that Caulifla had sensed Goku's own distress, as she gave her very best attempt at a smile. "S-sorry," she whispered, teary remnants of her breakdown sparkling on her face. "I haven't lost control like that in years. Maybe it's a m-mating thing." The girl still found some difficulty in acknowledging this new situation, and much less the even _newer_ one.

Unfortunately for her, Goku wasn't buying it. "What did they say to you?" he asked softly, his voice not matching his strained frown. "Chi Chi crying I could understand because she was always an overly emotional wreck, but you…..I wouldn't have thought something like a conversation with that prideful git could break you. It must have been something about this mating thing, right?"

Caulifla was silent. Bulma and Prince Asshole seemed to think that Goku's knowledge of what she had been told needed to be withheld from him, so she held her tongue, even if she didn't like it. Then again, both of them had seemed shocked to no end when he deconstructed his thought process when they arrived, so clearly they had no idea who he truly was.

Impatient, though more out of concern than actual frustration, Goku broke her from her thoughts by moving his hands around her waist and pulling her to him, bringing her closer so he could revel in this newly discovered intimacy that had previously been withheld from him. She obliged, and allowed him to press his lips to hers, and they initiated what was a more emotional, intimate connection than before. No lust, no animalistic desire fuelled by the moon, just the two of them quietly making out with one another, both out of earshot and out of sight. Or so they thought.

Kale had done a double take when she heard the crying of her soul sister from the other room. Caulifla hadn't cried in years! Whatever had happened must've been serious. Moving down the corridor quietly, she noticed that the sobbing had been replaced with quiet murmuring, and then all sounds stopped together. Kale's eyes widened as she caught a firsthand glimpse of the newly mated pair engaging in _another_ consummation of what, their genetic passion?

Whilst Goku continued his ministrations with her, Caulifla inwardly relaxed, happily, previous predicament momentarily forgotten. While she wasn't yet ready to accept what her life would become with her new mate, she silently decided that it wouldn't be so bad if Goku showed her this much care and affection. Caulifla had never been an emotional Saiyan as she hadn't had either of her parents during her childhood, but this…..she could get used to the bubbly feeling in her stomach, the overwhelming sensation of being appreciated, and she could most certainly get used to these moments. Caulifla from two weeks ago would burn these thoughts at the stake, and she found herself questioning whether this was something at all Saiyans went through: a phase as it were. It would take time, but eventually Caulifla could accept this new form of companionship that she had yet to experience.

Kale felt her face burn up at the sight in front of her. Hopefully last night's _occurrence_ would not become a routinely thing, though Kale's suspicion was likely to be true, given the little that she'd learn of bonding in her years of being an outcast. Wanting nothing more than to avoid the embarrassed cries of the two should she interrupt, Kale slowly crept away, wondering how just a short amount of time could make such a difference.

Once the girl was completely out of earshot, Goku silently exhaled. Seriously, was it so hard to get any privacy with nosy, ki-sensing, telepathic beings keeping track of him constantly?

A moment or three passed by before the finally-alone duo separated, shards of tears still reflecting light from Caulifla's cheeks; translucent memories that indeed reminded Goku of why Caulifla was seeking comfort to begin with. He looked up at Caulifla, who was now sat on his waist and leaning into him, legs either side.

Goku wanted to ask her again, but the slightly wavering look on her face advised him against it, telling him that potentially upsetting her again was probably not the best idea. Instead he opted for trying to lift her spirits, by conveniently forgetting about the training rule he imposed after Caulifla's injury.

"What do you say I show you the Kaioken, as long as you don't immediately try to reciprocate the technique?" he asked, searching tentatively in her eyes for the answer. The mouth could lie, but the eyes weren't capable of hiding emotions, and from the result Goku was presented with, Caulifla definitely seemed invigorated by the idea.

Goku lifted Caulifla from him and got up, before promptly leading her outside to train, given that a certain chamber had been destroyed recently. His sodden gi and Caulifla's sodden mood were left forgotten.

* * *

Goku yawned, and began his morning routine. It consisted of running his hand through his mate's black spiky hair until she too rose from the land of the sleeping, at which point he'd bring her in for a _quick_ moment of intimacy after the previous night's slightly more physical one. This would be followed by a pout and a drowsy moan from her at not going further, and then they'd both actually get up, give a quick greeting to Kale, and steal their breakfast outside to quickly begin the day's training.

Over the course of the last week, the Legendary Super Saiyan had slowly begun to warm up to Goku. While she'd previously hidden it well, Kale clearly held some kind of resentment towards the man, and Goku was glad that it was starting to fade.

Not only that, but whatever had been bothering Caulifla had begun to fade also, and Goku had come to the conclusion that it was all due to the realisation of her situation kicking in. Speaking of, the reality of being mated to her didn't seem bad in the slightest. Caulifla was amazing, and not just in the ways of her strength. Her charisma, her battle smarts, her spunky personality, and the sex….Kami the sex was incredible. Even after recognising the immaturity, Goku would occasionally scoff at Vegeta in his head; for he had a Saiyan mate, who was much, _much_ better than a human in almost every regard. And he'd been with both so was able to compare.

It was almost a little odd that the two were becoming so infatuated with one another, but they had both individually assumed that eventually it would calm down a bit. It was probably some sort of Saiyan thing. That didn't mean that it was convenient however; often the two would need to do things separately, but whenever they were apart for more than a couple of hours they grew agitated and quick to temper. Goku was always the more open one though, he didn't seem to mind saying that he missed Caulifla, and unfortunately for the girl he also didn't seem to mind showing his affection when there were other people present, and naturally her ape brain always responded to his ministrations by acting in kind, something that Caulifla looked back on in embarrassment every time it happened. Luckily the only two that were ever around were Kale, obviously, and Cabba for some reason.

That said, Vegeta and Bulma had visited one time, a couple of days ago, presumably just to see how the bond between the two Saiyans was progressing, though albeit for different reasons. Bulma had, much to her joy, discovered lots of ammunition to fire at Vegeta when he was being distant and blamed it on how 'that's just how Saiyans are, woman', and almost felt jealous that Vegeta would rarely show her the passion and care that her long time friend showed Caulifla. It was almost intoxicating to be around, though admittedly Bulma had gotten hearts in her eyes when she saw Goku catch Caulifla by surprise by grabbing her waist from behind and murmuring into her ear that reddened the girl's features considerably. Vegeta though, had been less than pleased.

Speaking of Vegeta, while he was hiding under the pretence that he had been forced to go with Bulma, was likely also there to just assess the interaction between two full blooded Saiyans. Goku found it amusing that Vegeta was trying to learn more about his species after they had been eradicated, although it had served useful when the elite was begrudgingly explaining to him how he expected their mating to go. That said, Goku couldn't shake the feeling that something was being hidden from him by the other pair, and he made his concerns clear at their visit, which they had answered to with amusement and dismissal.

Either way, now that Goku wasn't being held back by Chi Chi and was able to do many more things in his spare time, he found himself not only yearning for the source of said freedom that he was currently sparring with, but he also felt compelled to explore, to go out and do things. This created complications because if he went out without Caulifla, he would eventually grow desperate for her company and come running back to her to seek….comfort, which she was just as willing to provide after being left for a few hours. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if they would become destructive if they were forcibly kept away from each other. Not that anyone could keep him restrained anyway, besides maybe Vegeta, who was probably the one that might understand his position.

With this complication, Goku had thought up ways to bring Caulifla along while not boring her half to death at the same time, and he had come to a rather exciting conclusion. He waved off his mate and descended to the ground as he garnered her attention.

"Hold it Cauli, I have a preposition for you. Did you see the glowing orange orb I brought in last week?" he asked, his eyes set on the sweat-laced figure. Man he sure felt lucky to have such a beautiful mate; his lower waist was tightening as he spoke.

Caulifla looked down at the man questioningly before descending herself. "The one with the little red marks in the middle right? Yeah I think so, you brought it in with all the food. Why, what is it?"

"It's a Dragon Ball," Goku replied. "Like the ones in the tournament, except they aren't as large as a planet. I don't think that Earth was ever supposed to have them, but I guess that the Kai's don't care, and Beerus enjoys the laziness that comes with a wish-granting dragon."

Caulifla's eyes widened. "A dragon? I suppose that gives the name some sense, and I'd already guessed the whole wish thing. So what, you wanna get the other ones?"

"Hole in one," Goku smiled. "There are seven lurking around on Earth, and that's the four-star ball inside. I'm also getting bored of this scenery, I don't need to be reminded of Vegeta every time I walk outside. So, I think that we should gather them all."

Walking towards him, Caulifla wore a look of intrigue. "How are we supposed to find them on a huge planet? Are they always in the same place?" She was oddly eager to find such trivial information, and Goku chuckled lightly at her. "So," he began, "you're just as bored as I am aren't you?"

Before Caulifla could, Goku yelled something and a yellow…..thing appeared almost out of nowhere, and he gestured to it before jumping onto it and widening his arms. "Hop on and you can explain on the way." Caulifla did so, and for some reason Goku's visage relaxed a bit. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin lightly on her abundant hair, and Caulifla felt a wave of comfort rush over her. She nestled herself closely into her Saiyan lover and purred into him, while Goku himself told Nimbus telepathically to head to Bulma's. The cloud sped off with the two, and if it were possible it would've rolled eyes at the pair.

A moment passed before Caulifla sighed and scratched her forehead. "I don't know why, but over the past few days, training has sort of…...lost it's novelty I guess." She shook her head in frustration. "I'm still pumped for a good fight, but I can't get my blood boiling for a training session. Maybe it's because we've been doing the same thing for too long."

Goku frowned. "I doubt it. It's because we don't have a need to get stronger right now; I only grow in strength by a lot when there's some kind of threat, and think that's because the desperation makes Saiyans prioritise fighting over our other two principles."

Having not heard of this before, Caulifla's forehead creased in confusion. "Principles? The hell are you on about?"

"Oh right, you're from a different universe, I forgot." Goku laughed before continuing. "Vegeta used to always harper on about how Saiyans lived for the three f's: food, fighting and fucking. Now that I think about it, there's evidence to prove it. I mean, when there's a big threat, I've always trained vigorously in anticipation for a fight, and eaten less food to give me more time. If I'm starved for even a day, I get angry and forget about training to hunt for food myself. And….." he trailed off.

Caulifla finished for him: "And when _she_ would refuse you all the time,you'd get antsy until she let you hit it, yes, I get it." The bluntness in her tone was made up for by a soft smile of amusement.

Still not used to said blunt nature that directly opposed Chi Chi's hushed up provocativeness, Goku scratched his head in embarrassment. "That's what I was going for, yes. I guess we really are a simple species, aren't we?"

"Simple in our basic needs I suppose. But you said your Sadala, or Vegeta or whatever it was, got blown up by your Frost, so you wouldn't have seen the way our societies were. Ours back on Sadala is a little more black-and-white than what I've seen of these pathetic human ones, but everyone's roles are still quite complex. It's quite odd really, that both of the Saiyan colonies in the multiverse were ruled over by overgrown lizards against their rule." Caulifla sighed, thinking back to when Frost still had control over Sadala, under the pretence of being generous leader.

Goku sensed his mate's discomfort and ruffled her hair with a reassuring gaze aimed at her. "Well, at least they don't rule us any more, though Frieza destroyed my planet before he lost his grip on the universe. Hey, I never asked you, what do you actually do on your planet? And I mean you personally."

"That's hard to answer," Caulifla began."I'm not exactly a positive contribution to our society, and you seem like you'd be upset by what exactly it is." She looked down in uncharacteristic shame, though not for what she actually does on Sadala, rather that it was almost the opposite of what Goku does.

Oddly to her, Goku seemed undeterred. "I don't care what it is. You could be pillaging royals for all I care, though if you're killing innocents for no reason like Frieza then I'd be a _tiny_ bit upset."

Caulifla huffed and folded her arms, inadvertently accentuating her breasts and drawing Goku's attention even more. "I'm not _that_ bad. I only kill people if I have a really good reason to. No, I run….well, I ran a gang, and while I only really sat reaping the rewards that my men pillaged and never gave them orders, I never set any boundaries for them either. Half the time I'll come down and find out that they almost started a _coup d'etat_ against the defense forces."

Goku laughed. "Despite what everyone thinks, I'm not really that righteous," he admitted. "While I do care about saving the world when a threat comes along, it mostly coincides with getting a good fight. That doesn't mean that I condone what people like Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu did, but unfortunately most strong people go drunk with their own power and start doing shitty things."

Caulifla, having unconsciously tensed up before, relaxed for a moment, before a devilish grin appeared on her face as she turned her body around to face Goku, despite the disorienting idea of sitting against the direction of Nimbus' travelling. "Say…..remember the third principle you talked about?"

Goku's eyes widened in a comical reaction between deviousness and doubt. He was clearly incensed by her insinuations. "Cauli, are you sure you want to in broad daylight? We're heading to-"

"We're on a cloud in the sky," she grinned, pressing a finger over his lips. "Nobody will know…"Caulifla wasn't taking no for an answer here, and eventually Goku gave in to her lustful gaze. How could he say no to those alluring eyes?

* * *

"For the love of gods, Kakarot! Do you have an ounce of self-control?! You're purposely flying right fucking here, and you _still_ wish to burden me with that?!" Vegeta yelled up at the fluctuating ki signatures that, luckily, he couldn't see just yet. He was beginning to regret telling them to keep up their mushy shit, despite how they would be acting otherwise. Perhaps he should have threatened them to keep it behind closed doors, but then again, Kakarot would've just sneered at him in overconfidence. Vegeta smirked despite his frustration. Nobody messes with a defensive, post-mated Saiyan, even if that Saiyan was his mortal rival.

Luckily for the Saiyan elite though, the yellow cloud descended to reveal two other, very flustered Saiyans with bright red cheeks, however they were fully clothed. Vegeta simply glared at them when they stumbled off the cloud, which rapidly shook it's entire…..body(?) when they did so.

Bulma chose that moment to stumble out of the Capsule Corp's main building, muttering to herself about loud Saiyan husbands and rambunctious children. That was until she spotted Vegeta stood confrontationally in front of two other Saiyans, one that towered over him and wore an embarrassed yet daring face, and another that was similar in height and stared back at him, equally confrontational. "What's going on over here?" she exclaimed, walking over.

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when a light bulb went off in his head. He smirked, and motioned to Bulma by nodding at her. Clearly this was some sort of agreement they had come to previously, as the bluenette's eyes widened before she nodded back. Goku's eyes narrowed. He didn't like being kept in the dark. Something fishy was going on in the background and he did not appreciate it, so he decided to cut to the chase.

"Hello….Bulma," he greeted, an uncommon edge to his tone that made the woman in question shiver. "May we borrow the Dragon radar? We've grown bored of our same, repeating schedule and want a change a change of pace."

Bulma hesitated. "S-sure." She took one look at Vegeta before going back into the building. It was only a minute to wait, and she came out just as quickly as she had gone in, now with the Dragon Radar in hand. Bulma walked up to Goku and handed it to him. Unnerved, she looked away from the Saiyan, who seemed privy to her ulterior motive. Bulma sighed. She missed the days when Goku's naivety knew no bounds, and wondered where that childish nature went. She nodded at Vegeta, who turned to face Goku, and the man responded by scowling at him.

"The woman and I wish to discuss a topic of importance with your mate, a conversation that you cannot be present in." Vegeta stated bluntly, getting it out of the way quickly before interpretation allowed Goku to misconstrue what he wanted, or get it bang on, which was equally as dangerous. The orange-clad Saiyan growled in frustration, his patience with Bulma and Vegeta having worn thin over the past week. In his opinion the initial spying was bad enough.

He made as much known: "What makes you think that I'll just let you make my mate cry again? Whatever information is so groundbreaking that it previously made the toughest exterior on the planet crack, can be told to me too," he growled, and Bulma sighed. It was never going to be that easy, was it? She supposed it was fair considering that the girl had actually cried before, and that in of itself was shocking. She had never known of a Saiyan crying, but then again she had been reduced to hysterics after mating with Vegeta for a while, so it could have been a hormone thing.

"Look Goku, it's something that you can't know about yet, okay? It's important, and besides, you could go off and collect the first dragon ball while you wait for us to finish."

Goku's glare remained. ' _How long is it going to take for just a simple conversation?_ ' he thought. "I don't like this, but you're not gonna let this go, are you?" The Saiyan sighed. "Fine, do what you wish, but don't keep me waiting long."

A breath that Bulma didn't know she was holding was released in relief as Goku flew off on a reinvigorated Nimbus. Something about that sight awakened nostalgic memories within her, as Bulma found herself missing the days in which Goku wasn't as perceptive and privy to his surroundings. Perhaps none of this would have happened if Chi Chi had realised that her husband was impossible to contain without consequence. Oh well, at least she was eventually going to get a new godchild out of this, and while the bluenette tried to find sympathy in her heart for Chi Chi, the voice in her head condemned the Ox Princess' actions.

Unfortunately for her and Vegeta, they now had to delicately handle their next move. Bulma nodded at her mate, who had been eyeing the silent Caulifla before turning to face her. "Right then, now that he's gone for a while, if you'd follow me into the building Caulifla, then we can be in a more private area."

Caulifla obliged without a word, though a suspicious frown laced her featured as she followed. Something seemed off about forcing Goku away. He would need to find out eventually, right? He'd probably end up killing Vegeta if he was kept in the dark until it was born

Caulifla tried to pry her mind away from that subject, though it proved fruitless. It was a considerably pressing matter; this whole _pregnancy_ thing itself. It wasn't uncommon for Saiyans to have children early into matehood, in fact it was almost a given, but Caulifla hadn't seen herself even searching for a mate for at least a couple more years, let alone have kids this early! How would her gang react when she returned with a child in her arms? How would the Saiyan Elites, who had begun to abandon their old hatred for respect after the Tournament, react to the hard-as-nails gangleader softening up like this? What about Kale when she inevitably found out?

And most importantly, how would _Goku_ react? How would the man who had, in such a short time, become a lifeline for her (not that she'd ever admit it to anyone explicitly), feel about having a third child? How old was Goku, anyway? Caulifla would say he only looked a few, maybe 5 years older than her, but due to Saiyan aging he could be up to 40 years older and she'd never know. Hopefully the former was true rather than the latter.

Her musings were interrupted when Bulma opened the door to an oddly large room, a box shaped one with curious padding on the walls. Then again, Caulifla was new to the city-esque infrastructure on Earth, so anything new initially seemed out of the ordinary. Sitting down on the comfortable-looking couch, Bulma gestured for Caulifla to do the same. She wasted no time on getting to the subject at hand.

"Look," she began, "I can only sympathise with you in this; I had the same thing happen with Vegeta and he never told me until now that this was almost guaranteed to happen after mating. I suppose I owe you an explanation. We can't tell Goku yet because we fear-" she was cut off by a snort from Vegeta, "well, I fear that it would be too much for him to take, especially after the whole Chi Chi fiasco last week. He's irresponsible enough as it is. Hell, he hasn't even spoken to Goten since the incident, and the kid's dead scared because he can't feel his mother's ki anywhere near as bright as he could before, getting lower every day. In fact, this morning he told me that he couldn't feel it at all."

Caulifla wouldn't have found even a drop of pity if she had tried her hardest. "Serves the bitch right! She not only fucked up the mental state of her fake-mate, but also scared him away from his son!"

Shocked, Bulma was unable to conceal her surprise at the statement. "What do you mean?" The bluenette struggled to understand why Goku would be scared to go near poor Goten.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? I'm no martyr for knowledge of your inferior human relationships," Caulifla started, eliciting an obnoxious chuckle from the Saiyan Prince, "but I can clearly see that he thinks that it's his fault that the kid no longer has a functioning family."

To say the stark turn in attitude wasn't surprising was a lie. Even Vegeta raised an eyebrow from the corner at Caulifla's change from silence to protest. "Well when you put it like that…."

Caulifla wasn't giving the woman much time before laying into her again. "And you're calling him irresponsible? I wouldn't call choosing to save 8 entire universes irresponsible, and certainly wouldn't call staying in a terrible relationship solely to keep his family together irresponsible either."

Not amused, Bulma rolled her eyes. "It can't have been that bad. I'm sure you're just exaggerating." Caulifla snorted and crossed her arms. "I resent that. I can see that nobody here can actually see past his act," she began, "and that you wouldn't think that he was actually smarter than you had him pegged to be, because from the little I've seen, everyone seems to treat him like a little kid. I bet that you've never thought about how he might not be as innocent as he appears. How do you think he had kids? He's a Saiyan! Sex is one of the only things he's supposed to crave!"

Under his breath, Vegeta muttered an amused "Food, fighting and fucking" with a smirk. "Obviously I know that the fool is at least a little like the rest of us Saiyans on the inside, but as his superior I am obligated to assert dominance over him. As third class he is below me."

Caulifla scowled. "Tch. As if the garbage you've fed him over the years is credible. How likely is it that you neglected to mention how a Saiyan's class is determined by his strength as it grows, not at birth? That would make him an elite, or they'd probably come up with a new title just for him. In fact, over on Sadala, you could challenge the ruler for leadership, in a battle to the death for the challenger, or to a yield for the monarch. I doubt you would've told him that if it was the same on your planet."

An odd sense of confusion filled the air as something happened that hadn't before. Vegeta was shocked to silence. Vegeta believed that he knew everything about Saiyan traditions and rites, even if he had only been young when his source of that knowledge was ripped from him.

"My father never divulged such information," he replied. "Sadala is likely a different story to Planet Vegeta."

Caulifla snorted. "Your father was king, wasn't he? Then he would never have told you because he wanted to keep his subjects from knowing about it. Perhaps there were a group of Saiyans that would've opposed him."

"Kakarot's father," Vegeta muttered, the epiphany striking him suddenly. "I heard from Dodoria that he was the only one to fend off Frieza when our planet was destroyed. Bardock, if I remember correctly. Kakarot only survived because somehow Bardock knew what was going to happen, and he sent him to this mudball."

A moment of silence passed in the room before Vegeta spoke again, this time with a little less vitriol in his tone. "Word has it that he may have been stronger than my father, which would explain why my father didn't obliterate him when he suggested that the Saiyans rebel against Frieza."

Caulifla took in this new information with intrigue, as Goku hadn't told her anything about his father. Not that he would have remembered though. "In that case, you of all people should have gotten the drift that maybe leadership isn't only inherited," she exclaimed, shutting the Prince up for the moment. "But that's not the point. In fact, what is the point?" Caulifla mused. "Why did you bring me in here anyway? Unless you want to tell me that you've scanned my body without telling me and that I actually have 2 or 3 kids instead of one? Or maybe that something else is gonna keep me confined to this planet? Well, any more surprises?!"

The female Saiyan's patience was wavering, and Bulma looked to Vegeta nervously. In response, Vegeta just grunted at her. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, girl," he started, earning a look of confusion from said girl who clearly hadn't heard the odd phrase before. "You'll find out soon enough, and you'll know about it before we do."

Unsatisfied to say the least, Caulifla growled and sat back down from the seat she had unconsciously risen from in her rant. "I don't like it, but seeing as I can't talk telepathically with Goku I guess I'll have to wait here until he gets back."

Bulma wiped her brow with an unsteady forearm. This was going to be a long and arduous few hours.

* * *

Goku wasn't enjoying himself as much as he had hoped. This pastime was supposed to be something he and Caulifla were to do together; he wanted to show her at least one Eternal Dragon, even if it wasn't the golden one with the size of a galaxy. He preferred the Earth's Shenron anyway. Not only that, but the whole reason he wanted to come out here was so that the two could take a break from training and experience something together that didn't involve punching each other until they were sore…...or doing other things until they were sore.

Instead, Goku was out here gathering the Dragon Balls himself, which was a monotonous task on his own as he'd done it many times before, whilst his poor mate was subjected to the incessant ramblings of Vegeta. Goku snorted. As if he cared about any of the Saiyan's old rites; Vegeta was a prince, and would have had access to the best quality of life that their race offered. If he were to be a third class then he wouldn't have had anywhere near enough food. Apparently his appetite was still huge for even a Saiyan, as Caulifla, who told him that she was one of the most voracious eaters on their planet, struggled to keep up with him on a good day.

With the knowledge of his mate's absence in mind, Goku was taking this trip as slowly as possible. He'd been out here for maybe an hour or two by now, and was still only on his way to his old house, where he guessed a ball must have been left there by himself that he had forgotten about. Perhaps he was also being slower because he didn't want to face his ex-wife after everything that had happened. While Caulifla had long since convinced Goku that the whole ordeal was not his fault, the Saiyan warrior couldn't help but feel remorse at Chi Chi's newfound situation. She was now on her own, what with him leaving and Goten staying at Bulma's until it calmed down enough to return home (which Goku thought should be any day now, not that he wanted to face his innocent son either), and Goku felt responsible, despite the fact that Chi Chi had been the one to commit adultery in the first place.

More minutes passed by, and Goku only grew more and more bored, and more and more frustrated. He wasn't sure why he couldn't lock on to Caulifla's ki too; he knew where it was and yet for some reason he couldn't get a complete lock on it. This made him nervous, as he wouldn't be able to use Instant Transmission to get to her if something happened, though fortunately there were no brainwashed Super Saiyans or tyrannical megalomaniac lizards on the planet today.

Finally deciding that this trip would be much more enjoyable if he went to fetch Caulifla, he started on his way back to Bulma's, still wary of the of masking of Caulifla's energy.

* * *

"I don't see why you can't let me leave," Caulifla exclaimed, now bored out of her mind. She had been waiting in this Kami forsaken room for maybe 3 hours now, and there had been no light shed onto why exactly she was here. Vegeta, for some reason, had just abandoned his spot on the wall to place his hand on some sort of pad on said wall. Now that she thought about it, this room was pretty odd itself; it looked like some sort of metal box, and the door was extremely heavy-duty.

Not a moment later, Caulifla's heart raced as she felt Goku's ki speeding towards her location. ' _Finally!_ ' she thought. ' _I can finally leave this hellhole!'_

Something seemed off about his ki, though. Caulifla thought that he was agitated, a bit more aggressive than usual. What had happened this time?

An impatient knock sounded on the door, and a muffled voice followed. "Bulma? Vegeta? What's going on!? Why are your ki signatures all distorted? Let me in!"

Caulifla wore a look of shock when Vegeta merely smirked and responded in jest. "No Kakarot, piss off, we're doing something important here," he cruelly remarked, loud enough for Goku to hear. Unfortunately for the building though, Goku would do no such thing. "Vegeta, if you don't let me in to check that you aren't performing surgery on my mate or something equally as violating," he began, pausing for a moment to allow Bulma to revel in the shock that Goku knew what surgery was, "then so help me I will blow this entire building to the ground!" Caulifla grew slightly concerned because she knew that he wasn't bluffing; the whole 'growing temper from not seeing your mate' thing was no joke, and she herself began heating up in frustration now that hers was right outside and yet still so far away.

One would think that even Vegeta would be slightly unnerved at a threat by the strongest mortal in the multiverse (' _well, he would be if he could obtain Ultra Instinct again_ ' Caulifla thought to herself), but Vegeta only seemed to be even more enthusiastic about keeping the angry Saiyan away from them. "Oh? I'd like to see you try," he replied. "In fact, you'd be interested to know that we are in fact purposefully keeping your mate away from you."

With a smirk, the prince's energy spiked, and suddenly the room they were in was now surrounded in a wall of what Caulifla surmised as ki. The pad his hand was placed on, it must be some kind of ki conductor!

This served to anger Goku, even further, and Vegeta's snide comment sent him into a fit of rage. "What the fuck is your problem you bastard!? All I want is to go and hunt the Dragon Balls and keep out of everyone's way, and what do you do!? You kidnap my mate for some kind of sick fucking experiment on a Saiyan from Universe 6!"

As Goku grew even angrier and continued ranting, Caulifla turned to Vegeta, a full scowl now adorned on her otherwise pretty face. "What the hell are you doing!?" she snarled. "Tempting fate like this; you aren't doing anything to me besides bore me to death! So why feed him lies that make him angry!?"

Vegeta simply shrugged. "It's simple," he replied nonchalantly. "You should be aware of how you and that clown will, for the first month or so, be compelled to stick around one another, mostly to protect each other because the Saiyans of old used to die when their mates did. Well, woman, I want to push your precious Kakarot as far as he will go, to see what lengths a Saiyan will go to protect their full-blooded mate."

Choosing to ignore being referred to as 'woman' and instead focusing on the more pressing matter at hand, Caulifla began to shout at the prince in fury. "Seriously? You are a sick fuck, you know that? Manipulating an already unstable Saiyan to your own ends! You're just like Frost!"

Vegeta's glare hardened; it would seem that Caulifla had hit a nerve, and if she was honest with herself the man deserved it. Seriously, what level of fucked-up does it take to do something like this? Nevertheless, the man continued to fuel the barrier, and it seemed as though he had started pumping even more energy into it.

A thick sheet of ki-infused steel away, Goku had finished shouting about how he was being screwed over, and he had begun attempting to breach the building. Said attempts proved unsuccessful however, and his prising was met with failure. Struggling to maintain composure, the enraged Saiyan started punching the wall, with more and more ferocity with each strike.

What Goku didn't know, was that Piccolo was actually outside with him, though observing from a distance. Bulma had contacted the Namekian, requesting his assistance in Vegeta's little scheme. While Piccolo had tried to convince the two to hold off from it, given Gohan's concern for his father and all, he had been unsuccessful, and he had decided that the most help he could be to the man would be watching him and forcing Vegeta and Bulma to stop if he went too far.

Currently, Piccolo was uncomfortable; Goku had powered up to beyond what his base form should have been capable of, and it looked as though he was about to transform into a Super Saiyan.

Goku did indeed transform, and something seemed off about the form. It was a slightly more dulled-down hue of yellow that enveloped his body, and the Saiyan's rapid movements looked almost sporadic, fuelled by desperation. Piccolo's eyes narrowed. Any more and he would call it off.

Back inside the protected building, Vegeta had decided to jump to Super Saiyan Blue, rather than slowly climb up as Goku had. Caulifla was enraged by this, and even more so at how she would be helpless to fight against the godly power if she tried. "Call it off you maniac!" she hollered. "He beat the shit out of you last time when you weren't even his primary target, he'll kill you for sure this time, especially considering that to him, you're endangering his _real_ mate!"

Truthfully, Caulifla was more concerned about Goku's state. She was desperate enough for his company as it was (though she'd never admit it), so it was a wonder as to how the man himself hadn't blown a crater in the land yet, given that he was the one that didn't know what was going on.

All of a sudden, the source of her concerns let out a strangled cry, similar to what she heard last time he flipped up, yet this time it was deeper, more guttural. If she could've left right then, she would have. As if that wasn't confusing enough, a foreign voice filled the room, presumably directed at the prince and his mate.

"Vegeta! Call this off now! This has gone much too far! Goku will kill himself out of overexertion if you continue this madness for even another minute!" Piccolo yelled, though his words fell on deaf ears as the prince merely scowled.

By now Caulifla had grown genuinely scared. He could die?! Not if she had anything to do with it! In a moment of desperation after hearing another roar from Goku, which was even worse than the last, Caulifla made a move that even Vegeta could not have anticipated. Running up to the Saiyan Prince, she screamed as loud as possible, with her hands on either side of her face.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

That was enough to startled Vegeta; he stumbled backwards whilst hissing in pain, and Caulifla capitalised on the moment by facing the odd energy panel and ripping it from the wall. Immediately, the energy surrounding the room could be felt dissipating into the atmosphere, and just as quickly stopping Goku from attacking the building any further. At least, for a few seconds.

The building shook as a huge energy pulse rippled through it, blasting the now screeching door from it's handles, ad the sight that greeted Caulifla was one that would be etched in her mind forever.

On the ground in front of her was the figure of Goku, passed out on the ground from burning too much energy in one go, though otherwise completely fine.

Except of course, for his long, spiky green hair.

* * *

 _(A/N: Phew! That was a long one! I felt a bit off with this one, and I rewrote parts of it a few times because I_ really _don't want to make Caulifla a lovey-dovey, starry-eyed character, because it just doesn't suit her. She's still the fiercest Saiyan on her planet, regardless of her mating status. I think that the LSSJ turn was one that not many were suspecting, but I assure you that it will be explained in the next chapter; Goku isn't just suddenly a legendary prodigy. In fact, I have my own unique take on the form that I think is pretty cool. Either way, I just want to get this chapter done and uploaded. I hope this was good enough return to the story, and again I'm truly sorry that I had to leave for so long, but needs must. See ya next time!)_


End file.
